Another Dimension, New Galaxy
by JKenzo
Summary: The Atlantis is in war against Wraiths. They get some help from two Slayers  Faith & Kennedy  and witch/nerd  Willow .
1. Chapter 1

**I got stupid idea of trying to write a 50 000 words fanfic story in this month, so I have three weeks left to to finish this.**

**I chose Buffy & SGA crossover mainly because I happened to buy SGA season 2 & 3 DVD boxes from sale and I like Wraiths style. **

**At the moment I've watched only three episodes of SGA Season 2, so I know next to nothing about that series. So I might get about everything SG1 and SGA related things wrong. And frankly dear, I don't give damn. I just like Wraiths and their style.**

**CATEGORY:** Drama, Action, Humor(?)

**PAIRINGS:** Willow / Kennedy, Faith / Dunno yet

**SEASON: **BtVS – post series; SGA 2 (?)

**INFO:** In Buffy's time line this happens about 5 years after TV-series, reason for that is: _"2008 May 15: Supreme Court of California legalizes same-sex marriage_". In my world Buffy Season 8 comic's didn't happen, mostly because it's story was so ludicrous and I didn't like cocky and bitchy Willow. But I think I will use some happenings from it in flash backs or something. Oh, Willow can teleport because Stargate people can do it, can't make her inferior of them, can I?

About SGA.. Well, as I said: I really don't care, I just like Wraiths and their style.

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>Night was dark and dreary, kind of night Kennedy usually liked to hunt. But this time she had other plans, Willow had been at Italy for four weeks and she had been in Brazil. Now they both were at Colorado and Willow was waiting her at the Hotel. Kennedy didn't like Colorado, there had not been sightings of demons for years and at Brazil she hadn't had chance to fight. It had been weeks since she had killed anything. But she missed Willow. <em>Four weeks,<em> Kennedy thought, _with the exception of times I've been dead that's longest we've been apart in five years. _Her thoughts were interrupted by shots and shouting from near and she could not hold back her smile. Shots meant that there probably was only humans involved, she could not kill them, but it still meant she might get to fight. She ran toward shots and found four soldiers shooting at demon. She shook her head, they were aiming on to demons body and head. _Damn amateurs, _she thought and silently walked toward them. For while she just looked at them, checking how good they were. They seemed to be quite good at their work. But it was obvious that demons were not their expertise. Luckily, they were holding their own and there hadn't been any casualties yet. She sneaked behind blonde woman and tapped her shoulder, woman reacted fast, but not fast enough, Kennedy took gun from her and grinned to her.

"Excuse me." She said and before woman had time to react she aimed rifle at the demon, shot twice and demon dropped dead. "For the next time: shoot at the groin, it actually has its brains there. That'll kill it." She said as she gave gun back to her and started to walk away. She grabbed her arm.

"Wait! How did you knew that?" She asked and Kennedy grinned again.

"Eleven years of training, five years of fighting 'em. I know my demons."

Blonde woman looked at her. "Sixteen years... but you can't be over thirty."

"Huh? Are you trying to piss me off?"

"What?"

"I'm not even twenty-five," Kennedy said. "seven."

"Seven what?"

"I was seven when training started. But... oh, hi guys." Kennedy said when three men gathered around her. She looked at tall black guy. "OK, he's not human..." She said and shrugged her shoulders. He had fought with humans against demon and if these military guys trusted him he probably wasn't threat. "anyway, you look like guys who can dispose that body, so I just go. I have meeting with my wife and I'm already late. Its never good thing to piss her off."

"You're not going anywhere." Grey haired man said and pointed rifle at her. "You took rifle from US Military officer–"

"Ken, in what kind of trouble you are now?" Willow said holding gun that had disappeared from hands of the soldier and appeared into her hands. "Eww.. I hate guns." She continued and threw it away.

"Babe, this time its not my fault, I just saved their asses and then they pointed their guns at me. Besides I can handle this. I mean, except tall guy, they've just humans. I can take their guns away if I need to."

"Stop! Who the hell are you guys?" Grey haired man shouted.

"Sweetie, I know you can, but we have reservation and we're late." Willow said to Kennedy. "don't." She continued to black man who aimed his rod at her. Soldiers were baffled how casual way two women acted, they seemed not to be at all concerned about big ugly dead alien or guns pointed at them. "and I don't think you guys have clearance to know who we are." She continued to soldiers.

"I bet we do. And you're forgetting that we have guns. Pointed at you."

"Ken... come here."

"Stay where you are." Gray haired man said. Kennedy walked toward Willow without caring if they shoot her or not, she trusted Willow. As soon as she was few feet away from them bluish barrier surrounded the soldiers. Black man shot the barrier but it just made barrier to glow. Kennedy kissed Willow and turned to them. "I said its not good idea to piss her off, you should've listened me Now you're trapped there."

"Interesting, that energy blast made my barrier stronger." Willow said. "Ken, you're wrong, he's human. But there's residue of some kind of energy... dunno what, but its not there anymore and the woman has same energy markings than he does." She continued and pulled her cell phone.

"Neat rod he has. Though blasts from it did nothing to demon." Kennedy said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't, it uses heat and demon has a thick... oh hi Sam... how's family? Great, we really have to come and visit you, I wanna see him... fine.. she's fine too... I know, ain't it great?... Yeah, Dawnie just got her degrees from Oxford... Yeah, they were impressed of her paper about ancient Sumerian effect on..." Kennedy tapped her shoulder and pointed at soldiers. "..oh, sorry, almost forgot, I have a favor to ask from you. Yeah... I know I already owe one for you, but Riley owes one for Ken... Really? OK, I tell Ken to handle that. Now, could you check if these military guys we met really are from SGC..." Willow grinned. "Of course it was Ken... yeah, but this time its not her fault, they are pissed 'cos Ken saved their asses from demon. No I don't know why they worked in Earth.. Yeah... no hurry, I trapped them.. yeah, barrier... OK, I can hold..."

"Babe, if we wait while Sam checks these guys out we're gonna be really late. And I had plans after dinner."

"I know. But I've trying to organize meeting with SGC and IOA, that's why I'm here anyway, and.." Willow shrugged her shoulders. "well, if they've from SGC I 'spose I have to trust them."

"You should've asked from me." Kennedy said. "I mean I got–"

"What do you know about SGC?" Grey haired man cut Kennedy off and Willow grinned to him.

"More than you'd think. But that's not talk we should have in middle of the street." She said and turned to Kennedy. "Baby, I missed you so much." And kissed her.

"Excuse me." Younger man said. "Not that I want to annoy you by interrupting anything.."

Kennedy smirked. "Actually, you're first man who interrupts us, usually we hear whistles."

"Uh...yeah... anyway... I'm curious, you talked about Dawnie who wrote paper about Ancient Sumerian. Are you speaking of Dawn Summers?"

Willow was baffled and almost lowered her barrier. "Yeah, you know her?"

"No, but I've read her books and I read that paper. It was very good, though almost everything was already known, after all Akkadian replaced Sumerian."

"True, but Dawnie couldn't wrote about Goa'uld's language effects on ancient Egyptian, could she? If she'd done that she'd be laughed at, huh?"

"She knows about Goa'uld?"

"Yeah, she figured how to translat... wait, Sam's back at phone... yeah, I'm here... wait I'll ask. Is one of you General O'Neill?"

"That's me." Grey haired man said.

"Yeah, he's here... Sam, you know that I don't like him... fine, connect to him and I'll give phone to General..." Willow said and turned to soldiers. "now, could you please put your weapons on the ground then I'll put my barrier down and give this phone to you, it seems that you are cleared to hear our story... up to a point."

"There's no way I'm going to–" Grey haired man said but younger man cut him off.

"Jack... she just took your rifle away and trapped us inside energy barrier, what good would come out pointing pistol at her?"

"Yes, and they don't seem to be threat." Woman said. "After all, the smaller one DID save us."

"Who'd you call small?" Kennedy said and blonde smirked.

"I didn't call you small. I just pointed out that you're shorter than your friend."

Willow smirked. "Yeah, she didn't call you small." She said. "Oh, hi Mr. President..." She continued to phone. "..uh, actually I trapped them and he won't lower his gun so I won't let him out... Kinda Mexican stand out... OK, but if he shoots me... well... yeah, wait a sec."

Barrier disappeared and Willow walked to them and gave phone to Grey haired man and turned to blonde woman. "Ken's just bit touchy about her size." She whispered to her.

Kennedy grinned. "Will... slayer hearing."

Willow blushed. "Damn."

"Sir..? Yes... Yes... We have to WHAT? But Sir... Yes, of course..." Grey haired man stared Willow. "Yes Sir, I ask her." Grey haired man said.

"So, you're a Willow Rosenberg and she's Buffy Summers?" He asked.

"Fuck no!" Kennedy said. "I _so_ am not Buffy. I'm Kennedy."

"Yeah, I'm Willow, but Buffy's at Italy, she's Kennedy."

"Sir, it is Willow Rosenberg but other one is Kennedy...I don't know. I'll ask." Grey haired man said. "what was your former surname?" He asked from Kennedy.

"I'm Kennedy Rosenberg. I'm not gonna tell you what my surname used to be. But I could tell you one of my aliases." Kennedy smirked. "I like Jacqueline Oliviero Kennedy. Gotta love peoples faces when I introduce myself as Jackie O."

"Sir she won't tell... Huh? If she won't tell her former surname then she's real thing... what kind of logic... yes Sir." He said and gave phone back to Willow. "He wants to talk with you."

"Mr. President... Uh... we have better things to do, you know that... why would we go to..." Willow listened for while, then her eyes widened, she glanced at Kennedy and they both smiled. "Yeah, that would be really good incentive... we'll come tomorrow. No, we have plans for tonight... Is world gonna end if we don't come tonight? ...so, in that case it really can wait for one day... Don't use that tone on me mister, remember what happened last time some one from government threatened me? If you really need our abilities you should be nicer to me... yeah, tomorrow at eleven is fine." Willow said and hang up.

"Did she just threatened President of United States? Twice." Blond Woman asked.

"Nah, she just told him that even President should have some manners." Kennedy said.

"Ken lets go. We'll meet these people tomorrow on their secret base. They are SGC, old one is their leader, so this kinda was convenient, now I don't have to go through right channels to meet them."

"I like the youngest man, he kinda reminds me of Giles," Kennedy said. "and he didn't drool over two hot lesbian kissing, gotta give point to him."

"True. And he's kinda hot too..." Willow said and blushed when Kennedy glanced at her. "Hey, I used to date guys too... But hey, we had a date, huh?" Willow said and wrapped her hand around Kennedy's waist.

"Jack, who are they?" Blonde woman asked after two of them had left.

"Apparently some sort of super-humans."

* * *

><p>Daniel pulled his glasses off and stroke his temples. He at same time was annoyed and excited. Last night when he had finally got home there was a envelope waiting him. It had had hundreds of printouts of texts written in Sumerian. And he wasn't Sumerian expert. He was getting more and more frustrated, although they seemed to have new knowledge about Ancient – in Sumerian of all languages! – he actually was so tired of them that he almost wanted to burn them, though he knew he'd never do that, in fact he would have been shocked to hear himself even think about it just the day before.<p>

"Daniel!"

He looked up from his notes.

"Huh?"

"I asked what you know about that Sumerian girl?"

"Huh? Sumerian girl?" Daniel was baffled, on printouts there was two women mentioned, but how did Jack knew about it? And which one did she mean?

"You know girl who Rosenberg mentioned and you knew about?"

"Oh, Dawn Summers." _That made sense, how would Jack know about women in documents he hadn't yet translated._ He thought_._ "She's brilliant. She's just twenty-three and she already has written books about two extinct languages. And one about language I've never heard of. And I really need her help with these documents, though she's young she's probably worlds best expert in Sumerian. I can translate parts of it, but parts of it uses version of Sumerian which gives me headache..."

"Forget those damn papers of yours. Tell me about Summer's girl, she knows about goa'ulds?"

"She and Berg were the ones who created that goa'uld translation program. Its pretty amazing, it can translate from picture of writing," Carter said. "do you know how hard it is to write program which does OCR for pho... Uh, yeah, she knows about goa'ulds."

"So what do we know about them? Other than they'd suppose to be super-humans." Daniel asked.

"Not much. Year ago they gave some help to US Government and after that everything about Dawn and Buffy Summers, Kennedy and Willow Rosenberg, Faith Lehane, Alexander Harris, Robin Wood, Angel – that's his whole name – and Rupert Giles is classified." Landry said. "All we know is that Rosenberg is computer expert and that we know only because Samantha had heard about her."

"President called to me too and told me that they have clearance to everything they want and they decide what they tell about themselves." O'Neill said.

"Rupert Giles?" Daniel asked. "As Dr. Rupert Giles?"

"Yes, Dr. Rupert Giles, you know him?" Landry asked.

"Oh, yes. I know of him. Never met him, he's expert with middle east languages."

"So, we know that these people can translate several extinct languages, they know about goa'uld's, they have computer and electronics expert and they supposedly have superpowers," Samantha said. "they probably have created some of the ancient or goa'uld weapons."

"That would explain barrier." Teal'c said.

"And superpowers of the girl, if she has them, they might have some version of Nirrti's machine." Carter said. "But why does President think we need them and for what?" She continued.

"I've been told that two of them are needed at SGA – I called Weir she should be here soon – and supposedly we need Willow Rosenberg to help us to recruit Dawn Summers. SGC has already contacted her but she declined. She actually – and I quote the officer who contacted her – said: "I have better things to do." When asked what those better things are she replied "Saving the World." And officer got impression that she actually meant that."

"Sir, you have a call." An Airman interrupted them.

"Thank you." Landry replied and answered the phone. "This is General Landry." then listened to the person on the other end. "Let them in, with normal precautions; I send someone come and get them."

"They are here." He said.

Kennedy punched the wall of the small room they were held at. She was annoyed and irritated that they were left waiting alone. She considered kicking the door open. She grinned for the thought, there would be loads of soldiers for her to fight with. Though that wouldn't be fun, she would have to hold her strength so she wouldn't accidentally kill them. It wasn't only for waiting that had made her so antsy, there was too many slayers on the world and, except the one she shot last night, she hadn't had opportunity to fight or kill demon or vampire for weeks. Noticing how irritated Kennedy had gotten Willow came and wrapped her hands around her waist. "Baby, chill out." She said.

"We've been here what? Hours?"

Willow grinned. "Fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, whatever, if they won't come soon I'll just go down there."

"Let's make a deal, we wait another fifteen minutes and if we still are here then we go down on our own."

Kennedy nodded and smiled. "Could there be a little show for the watchers?" She said and pointed at security camera. Willow blushed. "No!"

"Aww, babe, one small kiss wouldn't hurt anybody." Kennedy said and kissed her and licked Willow's lips, and when she opened them Kennedy slid her tongue in, stroking her back as their lips grazed over each others. Willow could feel the heat beginning to rise in her face, her hands moved up towards Kennedy's face, pulling her in closer, wanting more. And just then door opened.

"Could you follow–" O'Neill started but stopped and smirked. "I was asking you to follow me, but by all means, continue. I can wait." He said and leaned on the door frame. Willow blushed and leaned her forehead against Kennedy's "Men!" She said.

"Yeah, let's go." Kennedy said. "What took so long? I was about to kick door out." She said as she followed O'Neill to elevator. O'Neill furrowed his brows.

"That was inch thick metal door."

"So?" Kennedy smirked.

Willow shook her head. "She could've done it, you know," She said. "and she would've done it too. Even normally she's impatient, and she hadn't had good fight for weeks so she's bit... antsy."

O'Neill grinned. "I can get that. I'm bored now that they promoted me," He said as elevator started to go down. "I got call from President and I was told to tell you everything. But first, who are you?"

Willow smiled. "Nice try. It was me who told President not to give our files to you," She said. "I will tell you only if you really have what he promised to me."

"You talking about Stargate?" O'Neill said. "It is there."

"No, I already knew about it. I get everything Rodney McKay and Samantha Carter writes. I've given some pointers to them. But our reward is much more private nature."

"You get everything Sam writes! Who the fuck are you?"

"There's no need to swear. I thought you knew my name, Willow Rosenberg. It is my real name."

"You know very well what I mean. All your files are sealed, its like you two don't exist."

"I know what you meant. But I don't trust you yet, so at the moment you have to trust me. But I promise that if what we want is there I will tell you everything... well, about me and Ken that is, about other things... we have people to protect." Willow said as doors opened and they met General Landry, Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter who put out her hand.

"Colonel Samantha Carter." She said as she shake Willow's hand. "nice to meet you in bit better circumstances." Willow grinned.

"Willow Rosenberg, also known as Danielle Berg. Nice to meet you finally..."

Samantha was dumbfounded. "You're Danielle Berg!" She said still shaking her hand.

"Sam, you know her?" O'Neill asked.

"Of her. She's expert on quantum physics." Carter said.

"Uh... yeah... sorry, but I kinda need my hand." Willow answered.

"Sorry.." Samantha said and as she released her hand, Kennedy took her hand and shook it.

"Kennedy, brainiac's wife and sex toy." She said and grinned.

"Kennedy!" Blushing Willow shouted. Kennedy looked at her with mischievous smile in her face.

"But I am, aren't I?" She said.

"No... I mean yes you are, I mean you are my wife, but you're not my sex toy..."

Kennedy pouted. "Are you telling me you're not gonna have sex with me anymore? That is so not fair!"

"No... of course I am.. I mean you..." Willow stopped. "Brat! You tried to make me babble!" She said and slapped smirking Kennedy.

"Nah, just tried – and succeeded, may I add – to make you blush. You know I love it when you blush."

"Daniel Jackson." Daniel said. "Vala's going to like her." He continued to O'Neill.

Landry sneered. "I think one Vala is enough. Now, we have to talk. Everybody's waiting at the briefing room."

"Sorry, but before we do that I need to talk with Carter. I wanna know if you have what we want." Willow said. "Ken, go with them, I'll come soon. I'll check if... you know... it really is possible. "

Kennedy nodded and turned to O'Neill. "So, guys, take me to meet others," Kennedy said and smiled mischievously. "and there's only one of me, I'm far worse than Vala."

"I hope not." Landry said.

"So, Daniel Jackson, Dawn said that you've helped us with some translates." Kennedy said as they walked. "Can you read this?" She continued and gave few printouts to him. Daniel looked at them and his eyes widened. Then he showed one of them to O'Neill.

"Daniel, I still don't understand these." O'Neill said.

"Yes... well.. its written on Sumerian... but it has port address of Atlantis among other things." Daniel said. "where did you got that?"

Kennedy shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. You should ask from Dawn. I'm just your friendly neighborhood Jackie the ripper. Gimme asses to kick and hearts to pierce and I'm happy." She continued when they walked into conference room and brunette woman walked into Kennedy.

"Sorry." She said and Kennedy grinned.

"Nice pair you got there. I'm almost sorry I already have a wife," She said. "and this is nice too." She continued and looked at knife in her hand.

"Hey, that's mine!" Brunette said and tried to take it away from Kennedy.

"Nah, you took my wallet, I took your nice ceramic knife and your ID card, fair deal." She grinned. "I have fast fingers too, you know."

"Vala!" Daniel said. "give her wallet back." Kennedy furrowed her brows.

"You're Vala? I loved your file," She said. "he's General Landry, he's Teal'c, that's Colonel Mitchell, who's she?" Kennedy continued and pointed at dark haired woman.

"Elizabeth Weir," Woman said. "and you are either Willow or Kennedy."

"Kennedy. So you're the one who commands that expedition at far far away in another galaxy?"

"This hardly seems fair. You know so much about us and we know next to nothing about you." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, well..." Kennedy smiled to her. "we'll tell you about us if you have what President promised to Will," Kennedy said. "but I can tell you this: My wife is most powerful being in this planet, dunno about other galaxies or planets, never been in one of those. Different dimension, check, different planets, no."

"You've been in different dimension?" O'Neill asked. Certainty which Kennedy had told them that her wife was most powerful being in the planet made him – almost – believe her. But he also noticed that instead of _human_ she used _being_, which made him think that Willow Rosenberg might not be human.

"Thanks, here's your knife, its nicely balanced, I gotta have one of those," Kennedy said to Vala when she gave her wallet back. "yeah, I've slayed things in different dimensions. But that's not as thrilling as different planets."

"Actually you've been in different planet," Willow said as she and Samantha walked in. "you forgot Pylea."

"Oh yeah, forgot that rat hole, I so got why Lorne hates his home planet," Kennedy said. "OK?"

"OK," Willow said and grinned "you see, there IS other use for technology than just games."

"If you say so." Kennedy said nonchalantly, but there was smile in her face.

"So will you finally tell me who the fuck are you two?" O'Neill said. "Sorry, Henry, I know its your base but..."

"Be my quest, I got that phone call from President too." General Landry said, he was irritated how these women just could walk into HIS base and they were joking and talking about dimensional traveling like it was something what they did often.

"So... will you tell me who you are and why President thinks so highly about you?"

"Yep. I will tell who we are, about latter question... we have people to protect, but let's say that I'm pretty sure that we are ahead of you in how many times we have saved the Earth." Willow said. "And you might trust me more if I tell you that you know me as Danielle Berg."

"Oh, you're the one who always finds flaws from Rodney's plans," Weir said. "he don't much like you."

"Yep. That's me. All around scientific spoil sport. Computers, chaos, dimensions and quantum mechanics are my specialties. Anyway, I am–" She started but Kennedy cut her off.

"Wait! Room full of scientists and soldiers... this is a Kodak moment." Kennedy said and went on the door and took her phone. "hey, everybody get together so I can take group photo when your jaws drop"

"No way!" Colonel Mitchell and O'Neill said in unison.

"Spoil sports." Kennedy pouted and Willow grinned.

"As I was saying before my wife cut me off, I am physicist, nerd and a witch," Willow said. "and Ken's a vampire Slayer."

It took few seconds her words to sink into their minds and then their eyes widened and jaws opened.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" O'Neill said and Kennedy laughed.

"I got nice photo of 'em." Kennedy said.

"I can understand that, with two language experts, you have some ancient or goa'uld technology and it might look magic to others, but.. real magic? Vampires?" Daniel said.

"Oh, Daniel, I have something for you." Willow said and suddenly there was a young woman there.

"Hi y'all. Wills, who's Daniel?" Young woman carrying backpack said.

"...that'll be me?" Daniel said and Dawn gave her backpack to him.

"Giles said that these might interest you, they've written in mixture between old Greek and Ancient. And there's translation of doc's I left to you yesterday."

"You've translated them? Why didn't you leave your translations to me?"

"Oh, just to prove you that you need my help. General Landry?"

"Yes?"

"I'll take that job." Dawn said.

"Uh... what job?" O'Neill asked. "did you offer job for them?" He asked from Landry who shook his head. O'Neill was beyond irritated, getting to be angry.

"Oh, sorry, Dawn Summers, you offered me job two weeks ago. Translating. I take it because Wills said that she might need witch in this end too when she and Ken go to Atlantis. And I'm fluent in most of the languages you use here, and I am witch too."

O'Neill stood up. "OK timeout! No one's going anywhere and no ones taking any jobs until I know whatta hell is happening here!" He took deep breathe to calm himself. Samantha looked her watch and grinned to Willow. "You won. Two minutes 40 seconds," She said but frowned. "but bringing her was unfair. Bet was about Kennedy."

"True. Lets call it even." Willow said.

"You! Made. Bet. About. Me!" O'Neill said, there was anger in his eyes and Carter froze instantly, then looked at her friends, Daniel looked away and Teal'c just stared at her. She hadn't counted that O'Neill would get so angry, after all, man himself had done similar things to his superiors. Suddenly O'Neill smiled. "OK, I get it. And I might have made that bet myself," He said. "but I really want to have another explanation than witch and vampire."

"I'm not an vampire, I kill 'em." Kennedy said.

"Whatever, either you are mad, and I don't think that you are, Sam seems to think that Rosenberg's genius. There have to be some non-magical explanation. And I will be angry if you don't stop acting like you own Henry's base."

"Would you be more comfortable about magic if I tell you that I use magnetic fields and energy from another dimensions to do things I do? I could babble about quantum mechanics and such, but Samantha here told me that you wouldn't like that. So there IS kinda scientific explanation to parts of what I do. I just prefer call myself a witch." Willow said. "and why they want me to go to Atlantis... I know how to reload those ZPM's."

"By magic?" Weir asked and Willow burst to laugh.

"Hey, I'm not an god. Of course not, its plain old boring science." Willow said and startled. "and, by the way, there's massive energy blast coming. I think you have incoming worm hole."

"There's no scheduled–"

"UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION." Came from the speakers and all of the personnel, followed by Willow and Kennedy, ran to bridge. When wormhole opened Willow trembled and Kennedy supported her. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing... its just... the power surge... It... it makes me nauseous." Willow said. "and gives me headache..." As she said that Carter furrowed her brows.

"Yeah, I know, I feel it too," Kennedy said. "feels bit like one of your energy blasts."

"It's Bra'tac." The sergeant controlling the gate said.

"Open the iris." Landry ordered. The iris slid open and an elderly man came through the stargate and he stood at the top of the ramp holding his rod at his side, obviously waiting something. Kennedy helped Willow down to the gateroom.

"So, you two can 'feel' the energy of the gate?" Carter asked as Landry, O'Neill and Teal'c talked with the man. She was baffled of the idea, even though she knew that there had to be massive energy blast coming from gate, they never had had any success to measure it.

"Yeah," Kennedy said supporting still nauseous Willow. "it meddles with my senses and I get kinda same feeling in stomach when you're at roller coaster ride. And its worse for her. Can you shut it?"

"No! Keep it open." Willow said. "Ken, take me there."

"Ya' sure babe?" Willow nodded and Kennedy carried her closer to the wormhole. From her lap Willow reached her hands toward the gate.

"What are you doing?" Landry shouted.

"Studying it." Willow said. "please, close it now, I want to feel it when it closes." She said and smiled as the wormhole disengaged in front of her.

"So... what did you learn?" Carter asked as they walked down the ramp.

"When I read your DHD study I was wondering where it got all that energy it needs to keep the wormhole open. in your study you didn't mention that DHD's had energy source that could give that much power to it or gate. Now I think I have a good idea about it, I think it takes some of its energy from another dimension. Actually from same dimension I use, that's why we feel it. Hi, Bra'tac was it? I am Willow, pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, Bra'tac, you are new," Bra'tac said and glanced Kennedy. "and so is she."

"Yeah, they just came here." Landry said. "We don't trust them yet. Bra'tac follow me. Samantha, give a tour to them." He said as he led Bra'tac toward the exit. Carter took them back into briefing room.

"Sam, I think I can help you to tune your indicators so that you can measure gate's energy, its quite massive." As Willow said that her phone rang. Everybody looked at her when she answered to it.

"Hi Giles," Willow said an covered the phone. "whats wrong, haven't you seen cell phone before?"

"Uh... they don't work here..." Daniel said and Willow smiled to him.

"Normal cell phones may not, but this is Willow-special." She answered. "What's up Giles?"

As she listened, both she and Kennedy went grim. After the call Willow nodded to Kennedy, who wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Sorry, we have to go. Dawnie, you can never go through the gate, its tuned to you and you know what it means." Willow said to Dawn. "Faith's at hospital and Giles said that they need me and Ken in Brazil. I'll call you as soon as I know what has happened." Willow said and they vanished. Everybody looked at Dawn.

"Huh? You just saw how Wills teleported me into here, of course she can teleport herself out from here too."

"What she meant when she said that gate's tuned to you?" Carter asked.

"Oh that, basically it means that gate's energy print is just like mine and if I go through it, its possible that I will turn back to what I started as. And I wouldn't want that, I like to be me," Dawn said. "now, about that tour?"

"What you started as?" Vala asked.

Dawn sighed and smiled to Daniel. "Daniel knows what it means, he once was what I started as. Big ball of pure energy. And no, I don't have memories about it."

"You were ascended being?" Daniel asked.

"Kinda yeah. And I hope you keep that in secret." Dawn said. "I mean its dangerous for me if you tell, once this god tried to kill me because of that. Now, about that tour? Daniel would you? I mean you're brilliant man and we have much common and you're cute too, nice shoulders and I bet nice a.. now I'm channeling Faith... anyway, back to cutie...Daniel...I mean... OK,shutting my mouth before I put another foot into it." As Dawn and Daniel blushed others burst to laugh.

"Why does every ascended woman have a crush on Daniel?" Vala asked.

"Have you seen his aura?" Red faced Dawn asked. "its pure and beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>Before her mind had dealt what had happened to her, her body reacted, she dropped her sword and threw two knifes, as they both sunk between the eyes of two men guarding the room she grabbed her sword from floor and ran toward the door. It was then when she realized that she had transferred into goa'uld ship. She stopped, went to dead man, put her foot on the chest of the man and pulled her knife from his head and repeated action with another man. She smiled as she walked to door. For few seconds she stood in front of closed door, trying to get vibes from outside of the door. She heard that the were at least three more of them outside and she felt something demonish in them.<p>

Then she looked around to find a way to open the door. But before she had found anything door opened and she was staring at the chest of a tall and muscular man. She gave him her best innocent girl smile.

"Sorry, I seem to be lost." She said. "Where's the little ladies room? I need to powder my nose."

Surprised man punched her and she flew few yards before hitting the floor. She had seen punch coming and she knew she could have dodged it, but she was too occupied to find source of her bad vibes to do so. When he saw two dead bodies she had located the source of her bad vibes. As she slowly stood up man pointed his humming rod at her. Two men behind him were backing him up, but none of them really though her to be threat, as he watched her others tried to find where the killer of their friends was. She smiled to him and walked closer.

"Stop." Man said and instead of stopping she burst in to action and ran to him with such speed that he did not had time to react, she punched her hand deep into his stomach and from there she found empty cavity, and soon she felt something in there and she grabbed it and pulled it out.

"Here it is." She said as she showed huge leech to two other men. "Eww... ugly." She squished it and punched her other hand through moaning man and when her hand came through his back she saw fear on the men outside just before doors closed again. She took two steps toward the door and took fighting stance and just waited without moving a muscle. She knew that sooner or later they had to open the door. On the corner of her eye she saw movement and for split second she forgot the door and threw knife at the movement on her side. As her knife hit the larva on the floor doors opened and she barely had time to dodge their shots.

They were standing too close to each other to fight efficiently, it almost looked like they had tried to get comfort of presence of other. She zigzagged to them, grabbed their rods and yanked them away. In few seconds she had unarmed them. She heard how one more of them was approaching from behind her. She used her small size in her advantage and slid under their arms to their backside, kicked another one on the back and as he stumbled she sliced his head off before his body hit the floor. As he fell she punched her hand through his back and yanked larva off from its hiding place, squished it and threw it on the face of approaching warrior, who shot her and by chance hit her on to her knee. When she felt pain on her knee she smiled. It had been too easy, she had been too fast for them. Now that she was injured maybe it would even things up a bit. There were two of them left. She stood up and standing on her healthy foot gave roundhouse kick to closest one with her injured leg. He grabbed her leg and using her own momentum threw her on the wall. She saw sparkles in her eyes. Before she got up he came and kicked her loin breaking few ribs and again she flew against the wall.

When he again kicked her she grabbed his foot and with all her strength pushed it up and he fell on to his head. She rolled on to his stomach, grabbed his head and twisted it until she heard familiar snap which told that his neck stretched her muscles to the extreme, twisted and pulled until she heard extremely loud snap telling her that she had ripped his head off from spine. Suddenly she felt pain in her ass. She turned and saw how last man had picked rod from the floor and he tried to shoot her again. She dodged it and stood up with her good foot and waited him to shoot again. But unexpectedly he turned and ran away. She shook her head and put her hand on to her ass.

"Shit, he shot me in to my ASS! That's fucking embarrassing." She said. "I'm fucking gonna rip his arms off for that."

She took her sword and went after him. Just around corner she met yet another man, unlike others who had Grey armors this once was yellow and his rod was too long to fight in corridor.

"Fuck off." She said and before he had change to attack she staked him on the wall through his throat. She tried to get her sword off from the wall, but it had stuck there. "Shit." She said and took one of the rod's from floor and stood still. She didn't hear anything. For while she stood there getting more and more frustrated by the every second that went. Suddenly she felt that bad vibe again. She smiled, he was trying to sneak behind her again. She stood still until she heard how his rod clanged and she turned and threw the rod in her hand hard as she could. It hit right into his head and dropped him down. She went to him, took his weapons off and waited for him to wake up.

"Morning sleepyhead." She said as he woke up. "That shooting me into my ass... I didn't like it at all." She said and put her broken leg onto his armpit, took good grip from his hand. "I'm gonna rip your arms off." She said to him and pulled and twisted as hard as she could, first she heard only his scream, but then his arm snapped and as she continued twisting and pulling it popped off.

She chuckled. "I really can rip his arms off. And it was easier than I thought. Slayer strength is so-oo fucking cool." She said and did same to his another arm, though at the time he already had bleed to death. Then she sat down and smiled. Soon she saw movement at dead mans stomach.

"Aww... fuck, I forgot these maggots." She said as she squished it. "Now I have to hunt them down."

* * *

><p>Dawn followed Daniel who walked a few steps ahead. She wasn't listening Daniel, she was worried about Faith, she knew that if Faith was at hospital it meant that she was either coma or dying. There were no way anybody could keep Faith in hospital if she was conscious.<p>

"You're worried about that Faith?"

"Yeah, there's no way to keep her hospital unless she's dying or coma. She's friend, but its not like she's.." Dawn said as they walked in to Daniel's office. "Wow, you're even messier than Xander."

"Uh... I wanted to ask if you really were ascended and I though you wouldn't want to talk in front others." He said as he closed the door.

"I wasn't ascended, kinda vice versa. I started as being which was pure energy and I'm older than written language, or I am not, but the thing that was me is. I'm kinda only seven years old, I was created seven.. almost eight years ago. By the way, have you ever seen The Key mentioned in ancients writings?"

"Uh... actually I have. It supposedly opens wormhole to galaxy where Ancients came from."

"Nah, its portal key, it opens portal between different dimensions, but there's one problem: it is so powerful that portal can not be closed, so if I'm used all dimensions collide to one and its the end of the world as we know it. The Key has nothing to do with wormhole. Can I see those texts?"

"Yes, I'll find them and give them to you. You said 'I'm?"

"Didn't I tell you? I'm The Key, that's why Hellgod was after me, she wanted to get back to her home dimension."

Daniel was dumbfounded. He had tried to find something about this mysterious key for years. And now, in front of him, he had young woman who claimed to be key which opened gates between universes – if his translate was right.

"This is bit much to take. Vampires, demons, hellgods, witches, super soldier women, Kennedy spoke about different dimensions like going into those is normal day job for her and now you claim that you're the master key to universe... anything else I should know?"

Dawn grinned. "What can I say, we live interesting lives. But yeah, there is more. Lot more. Like one of my friend is werewolf, my uncle dated almost 1200 years old demon and almost married her, my sister just dumped immortal man, we prevent semi-annual apocalypses, and one of our friend IS ascended being."

"Can you contact her?" Daniel found it interesting that werewolves and dating demons sounded almost normal. Daniel smirked. What was few supernatural beings compared to things he had seen?

"Nah, she comes and goes as she likes and most of the time everything she says is either irrelevant or so confusing that it would be better if she'd just kept her mouth shut. PTB's are just annoying."

"That I can relate, we get those messages too."

"Are those Key doc's in here?"

Daniel nodded and started to go through big pile of paper. For hours they tried to find manuscripts about The Key, but they often were side tracked by some other document. They both liked old languages and cultures and Daniel was teaching basics of ancient language to Dawn as her phone rang. She talked a while and went grim.

"What was that about?" Daniel asked.

"Could you ask everybody to come to briefing room ASAP. Wills wants you to pack up and come to Brazil. There's something in there that might interest SGC."

"What is it?"

"It seems that Faith killed another goa'uld, but its minion shot her with some sort of energy weapon before Vi had chance to kill him, but Faith will survive. Interesting part is that Wills lost Kennedy. And Wills said that you'd know how to get her back from goa'uld ship."

"There's a ship? Another goa'uld?"

Dawn smirked. "I said we live interesting lives. But I'd rather wait and tell that story just once. Call for meeting, we have to hurry, Wills said that my Willow-express to there leaves in one hour. You have to use plane, she's not powerful enough to teleport all of us and your army stuff."

"OK, who is he?" Dawn asked and pointed at man, who obviously was ex-soldier even though he was wearing navy-blue expensive suit.

"I am from IOA, I will be deciding your organizations role in SGC."

Dawn nodded, she didn't like him and she knew that with one phone call she probably could make him leave, but she had no time to argue about it.

Jack listened as Dawn explained how friend of hers had met goa'uld, fought with it, killed it – with sword of all things! And then she told them that goa'uld's minion – that had to be Jaffa – had shot her friend to chest and yet she claimed that her friend was still alive and kicking... well, not kicking but alive. Then she explained how Willow – _'That witch!' _Jack shouted in his mind. _'Who the fuck believes that she is witch?'_ – thought that goa'uld had been building a platform for something much bigger, though she didn't know what it was exactly. It all sounded bogus to Jack.

"..and we know that in last two years there has been many occasions where goa'uld have come to Earth, we've killed four of them."

"What?" Jack shouted. "you claim that you've killed four goa'ulds?" Jack was irritated, it sounded stupid, these people claimed that they kill goa'ulds with sticks and stones. "And how would anybody survive full blast from Jaffa's weapons? "

Dawn grinned. "Faith's not anybody, she's almost as tough and stubborn as my sister, though Faith hasn't died yet. She kinda envies Buffy and Kennedy."

"For what?" Colonel Mitchell asked.

"Dying on duty, my sister and Kennedy have died twice. They just are too stubborn to stay dead. My sister dug herself out from the grave, after that we never bury our dead." She said. "And actually Slayers have killed more than four goa'ulds over few thousand years, I'm not sure about how many. Those four have been killed in last two years. But until last year we thought they were some kind of parasitic demons we called Guld. Will was fascinated by their energy weapons because it didn't seem to use magical energy, like most of the demon weapons. She has two of them."

"Oh, that's where she got the idea how to recharge zaps," Carter said. "we always wondered how she knew about them."

"Yep. Wills have working one and she demolished another one, she has their healing device too, she changed it so that it now boosts healing power of any witch," Dawn said and looked her watch. "but soon Wills teleports me to there. I hope you'll come because we really want to get Kennedy back, Wills have lost too many people already."

"Why would be we interested of saving your friends lover?" IOA's man asked.

"You can keep the space ship, we don't have any use for it." Dawn answered, mans attitude annoyed her. "and we've been doing Homeworld Security's job in Earth for almost an decade, so you owe to us."

"We don't owe anything to you or that dyke wit-" Before he had finished his sentence he flew hard against the wall and Dawn's presence changed, it became a prestige. She wasn't the lighthearted girl anymore, she had changed to deadly warrior with cold eyes.

"Don't ever say D-word again. No one. Mocks. Willow. No one." She said. "I've killed since I was fourteen, I was seventeen at my first war. And most of the things I've killed were at least four times stronger than you are. You think you'd have any change against me?"

Then she smirked. "And, that was my demonstration of witchy powers. We have powers you could use, telekinesis, teleporting, making portals, wiping memories, making barriers and such things. Though, we don't pull rabbits from the hats. And I'm not even the one who has power, Willow is, and all the slayers are about five times stronger than any human man. And there's a prophecy which tells that you need us to stop apocalypse which starts from Pegasus Galaxy when... vampires there found out about us.. Anyway, we need to save the world again. But we really don't want to take over your operation, we want to help you."

She smiled to them. "But I have to go. Willow-express leaves now." She said and vanished.

"Did that girl just threaten us?" IOA man said.

"No, she threatened you. Though I don't like how they come and under an one day they take over our operations," O'Neill said.

"Neither do I," Landry said. "but I have orders from President."

"Do we go to coordinates which she gave us?" Mitchell asked.

"Carter, Teal'c and Jackson goes. I need you to babysit Vala on her mission," Landry said. "Daedalus is on the orbit, I ask them to teleport you to there and back to Brazil."

"Did she just mentioned that Wraiths might come to Earth?" Weir asked.

"I think so. Do you want to take Willow and Kennedy with you?" O'Neill asked.

"I'm not sure if I want to, but I think we have to. I don't believe prophecies but... Danielle... Willow probably does know how to recharge ZPM's, or at least she has good idea about it. Few weeks ago Rodney was thrilled when he got mail from her. And Rodney hates her, which is the main reason I believe that she can do what she says."

As she said that Carter chuckled. "Oh, yeah, if Rodney hates her, she must be genius."

"Rodney hates you too." Weir said.

"I know." Carter grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>As soon as she was at the ground, Carter radioed to Willow, telling her that they were on their way to their camp. While speaking with Willow Carter thought that she should ask Willow to let them use encryption ICSW's radios uses. And for that matter; what ICSW stands for. Then she told Daniel and Teal'c to follow her to campsite.<p>

"You came fast." Dawn said when they arrived to their small camp, what amazed Carter was the barrier around the camp. It let them through but seemed to keep other animals, even mosquitoes, away.

"We teleported. We have to use technology for that but we can do it," Daniel said. "threatening IOA member wasn't very wise thing to do."

"Actually Kennedy told me to piss him off as much as I can," Dawn said. "I'm not sure what Kennedy's plans are, but I know her, there's something Machiavellian behind it."

"Kennedy? Machiavellian?" Carter asked.

Dawn smirked. "Don't believe her brat act, she grew up in the middle of political chicanery, she's good at it and she's much brighter than she lets out. And she's CFO of our operations. That's the other reason we need her. Without her _**I'd **_have to deal with money things and I _**so**_ don't want to do that!"

"When we go to Atlantis you have to, we can't let Giles or Buffy take care of our finances, and Robson can't do all, he needs help" Willow said. "and you love her too."

"Yeah, she kinda grew up on me, and she promised she'll help me with financial things while you are at Atlantis," Dawn said. "besides, I wanna be aunt and you two are only ones in my family who are willing to have children."

Willow smiled. "Yep, and now it is possible." She said. "I have to thank Dr. Mckay for it."

"Uh... Thank Rodney of your child?" Daniel said. "that's... disturbing image... no offense."

Willow and Carter laughed.

"Yeah, that would be disturbing image. But no, I didn't mean that. Rodney accidentally found way for us to have child without man. You know, child that has our genes," Willow said. "but now; I asked you to come, because Ken transported herself to goa'uld ship, do you know how their ring's work? I haven't found any controls and I can't get contact to her so I could tell her how to use them. Though I can feel she's still alive."

"Show me," Carter said. "we are kind of hurry, Daedalus leaves in two days and Weir wants you two to come with her."

"She does? Damn." Willow said.

"I thought that was what you wanted?" Carter asked.

"Yeah... well... I thought she would oppose and I made bet about it with Ken. She won. I should know better than make bets about peoples reactions with her. She always wins those."

"Wanna share what was that bet about?" Dawn asked and Willow blushed.

"I won't! Its private."

"I've known her for few hours but I can guess..." Carter grinned and Willow's face went even redder.

"Uh... yeah...no... its private.."

"What does ICSW stand for?" Carter asked.

"International Council of Slayers and Watchers. Ken and Robson made it and WI, Witches Incorporated, kinda international corporation. They took thousands years old organizations, used their connections and funds and now they are profitable organizations. Its amazing, we actually get paid and every Christmas we get bonus. We're here. Rings are inside this crypt." Willow said. They walked into what looked like small crypt, but inside they realized that most of it was underground. As they walked downward Daniel suddenly noticed that they were following small ball of light.

"How do you do that?" He asked. "I mean that lightball."

"Tinkerbell. Be aware of bodies, haven't yet had time to burn them." Willow said as she stepped over two headless bodies. "Its easy spell. Let the magic lead the way. I think Dawnie could teach it to you, you have huge potential, never seen so bright aura in non-magic user. Well, except in Slayers but they are magical predators so its different with them. Its kinda pity you're so old, you could've been great warlock."

"Uh... thanks I guess... predators?"

"Oh yeah, forgot that you haven't seen them in action. Its scary. They have strength, speed, senses and need to hunt and kill build in their body. Ken's been kinda on the edge 'cos she hasn't had change to kill anything for weeks. But they don't kill humans. That's rule number two."

"What's rule number one?" Carter asked, as she stepped over ninth dead body of Jaffa. She though she should ask how many soldiers there had been fighting. Willow had to control small army of Slayers.

"Don't get killed," Dawn said. "though my sister and Kenny have broken that rule. But Will resurrected them."

"Dawnie..." Willow whispered.

"Oh, sorry Wills, I forgot," Dawn said. "please don't tell anybody that she can do that. She hates it."

"I understand, if people knew there would be line on her door." Daniel said, he was amazed how easily he accepted that this woman could do such things. But he had died few times himself, dying and coming back wasn't new to him.

"Not that. I ripped Buffy from heaven to back here. It took long time for her to get over it, this place seemed hell to her. With Ken it was different thing, at first time she was dead only few days and at second time she was still.. kinda in limbo, so I didn't rip her away from heaven." Willow smirked. "She actually said that when she was dead she was bored to death. We're here. There's those rings. Again, I'm sorry about bodies." She continued pointing at corner of the room, there was six bodies on the floor of the room.

"How many slayers did this?" Carter asked.

"Faith and Vi. I don't get any vibes about that control panel." Willow said. Carter wondered why Willow had lied, there was no way two girls could kill fifteen Jaffas and goa'uld. Carter started to examine the room and after a while she found control's. They went to middle of the rings, Carter started it and they were transported to ship. In the ring room there was blood soaked Kennedy lying on her side pointing zaps at them.

"Baby! Are you alright?" Willow said as she ran to her.

"I'm OK, most of it ain't my blood. And I had fun." Kennedy said.

"Fun?" Teal'c asked and Kennedy grinned.

"Yeah, there were seven of them on board. It has been long time I have had as much fun as I had killing them." Kennedy said and Teal'c rose his brow.

"You killed seven Jaffa's?" He said. "you are mighty warrior."

"Nah, they were so slow that hardest part was to hunt down those maggots." Kennedy said as Teal'c and Carter left the room. Carter had not believed their stories about Slayers, but now she _knew_ that Kennedy had been alone on the ship and when she and Teal'c checked ship out, sight was gruesome. There was headless body, and body who's head was hanging from the skin and one body had no arms. Last body had been staked on to wall from his throat so hard that sword had sunken on the wall and every larva had been squashed. When she saw what Kennedy had done she believed every word they had told about Slayers to her. _'Predators' _she thought. _'monster I'd say'. _That small woman had killed seven Jaffa's with strength that she could not believe anybody had. And she had enjoyed it.

"Ken, you're hurt." Willow said when Kennedy grimaced as she stood up.

"Nah, just few broken bones and shattered knee. Worst is my ass. That ray gun's blast really hurts when it hits your ass and burns most of it. Fucking coward shot me into my ass when I was ripping another ones head off, and that scared bastard ran away. At least others had courage to fight. Just for embarrassing me I ripped his arms off and let him bleed to death."

"Aww... baby, and I so liked your ass."

"I though you were breast gal? I so kept them safe for you."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. But I like your ass too." Daniel was baffled how they could be joking when she obviously was very badly hurt. _Did she say that she had ripped someones arms and head off? Is that even possible? _

"We have to transfer you to Daedalus' infirmary." Daniel said.

"No fucking way!" Kennedy said. "I ain't gonna go to hospital just for few broken bones and sore ass."

"Oh, yes you are." Willow said.

"No I..." Kennedy started, but when she looked at Willow she sighed. "OK, what ever. But I'm so-ooo gonna be the worst patient they ever had."

Daniel smirked. "I don't think so, Jack's been their patient too, you know?"

Kennedy smiled to him. "More I hear about him, more I like him. But, hey, I hate hospitals, I'm sarcastic brat, and I have super healing. I think I can beat him in being annoying patient." She said. "Babe, could ya' borrow your jacket to me?" She continued.

"Why?" Willow asked. "do you feel cold?"

"Nah, its just that my almost bare boned ass is kinda showing. I though I could cover it up with your jacket." Kennedy said as Daniel gave small devises to her and Willow.

"Two for infirmary, one's badly hurt." Daniel said to radio. "broken bones, broken kneecap, ma'tok blast to... backside."

"Backside? Its..." Kennedy said. "my ass." she finished her sentence at infirmary and Willow chuckled.

"Yep. Her ass got hit." Willow said to doctor. "could you take good care of her ass? Its kinda important to me." She continued and Kennedy grinned.

"Nice to know that at least my ass and tits are important to you." As Kennedy said that Willow noticed a small tint of sadness in her voice. She had noticed same sadness before, but she knew her well enough not to confront her about it. But Willow had noticed that change in Kennedy's behavior had started after her last resurrection. Changes were barely noticeable, but there was little things that were...off. And that worried her. She feared that she again had ripped someone she loved away from bliss, from heaven. Willow shook her head and turned to Doctor.

"I'm pretty sure you haven't treated Slayer before, have you?" She asked.

"What's an Slayer?" Doctor asked and Willow nodded.

"As I thought. Even though she looks like it, in a way she's not human. So I have few rules to you. And you have to obey them." Willow said. "I kinda created her. I know her body better than you."

"Yeah, she does," Kennedy said. "she knows it inside out."

Willow blushed but continued. "First. Surgery can be used only if it is life threatening situation like bullet in heart and even then only to take bullet off. Though for normal human you probably would do something for her knee, it looks bad, but in her case it doesn't need surgery, just put it on its place, her body does rest. Secondly, never, I repeat, NEVER remove any parts from her. If you do, it just makes healing harder, her body has memory. If you remove parts, it just tries to replace removed ones and that might take too much energy. Removing injured kidney or something might actually kill her if she's in too weak condition."

"Are you sure her knee don't need surgery, it seems to be shattered." Doctor asked.

"Yeah, kneecap's shattered and shinbone has few fractures. Oh, almost forgot, I think have fractured skull too. But its OK, It'll heal."

Willow nodded. "And that's the last thing: She knows her body. She feels how it repairs itself. Unless I tell you otherwise believe what she says. Ken, did you broke any ribs down there?"

"Yeah, couple, but they've already healed."

Willow nodded. "See, its been hour or two, and her body already has healed all small things like broken ribs. She heals fast and after I have done my things at down there I'll come and help her body," She said. "I have to go now, but I'll be back soon." She continued, kissed Kennedy, asked from doctor where she could get teleported back down and left the infirmary.

Daniel stared body of Jaffa. Some how headless bodies and body which had been impaled to wall were comprehensible, during battle things happen. But the body in front him... She had said that she had ripped his arms away because he shot her from behind. And she actually had ripped his arms away. The body itself wasn't more gruesome than others, but sheer strength she had to have to be able to rip someones arms off with bare hands was frighting...

"Gruesome, huh?" Willow said beside him. "I told you that they are predators and ruthless killers."

"Aren't you afraid of her?"

"Nah, I've been patrolling with Slayer since I was fifteen," Willow said and shrugged her shoulders. "and I flayed a human alive and almost destroyed the Earth, so who am I to judge her? She at least is soldier in never ending war, I just had a murderous rampage."

Daniel looked at her; beside him was cute, small young woman, and he knew she was very intelligent, maybe even genius. But now she was casually telling that she had almost destroyed whole planet. And that didn't scare him. Even _'Flayed alive' _didn't actually scare him, idea of this gentle woman flaying anybody was ridiculous. Daniel was scared because so much power was in the hands of a someone who saw world _only_ as a war field, someone who had not had life outside of war zone. What would happen if same day she gets PTSD and snaps?

"I don't understand, how can you be so... brutal and violent.. and talk so casually about it?"

"Daniel... believe me, I...we have nightmares about things we have done, but its our life. We grew up to it and no one else wants to be the first and last line of defense. Kinda same thing than with you. I send our files to Landry and O'Neill, read them and you'll understand bit better. Though Dawn's file is edited version."

"She told her story to me, is it true?"

"Yes it is. She has crush on you, you know?"

"I know, she babbles when she gets nervous, but don't worry, she's bit too young for me. She's brilliant linguist and I only think her as a colleague."

"Ymhy, good, I love her. I don't wanna give you the speech with shovel and killing you with it if you hurt her." Willow said. "I came here to clean up her mess, I'm kinda used to burn bodies she leaves behind. But I'd like to ask you what you think, should I ask from Weir and O'Neill to take one more passenger to Atlantis or should I just call to President so he would order them?"

"I don't know Weir very well, but with Jack... he needs to think he's in charge and he's already pissed on you. So if I'd be you I would first politely ask from him, but in between lines, so that he still can keep his pride, tell him that he actually don't have other choice than accept."

"OK, damn, diplomacy is Ken's field of expertise. I hope she'll be healed tomorrow." Willow said. "Do you need bodies or can I burn them?"

"We don't need bodies, but burning them might hurt the ship."

Willow smiled. "No worries. I said I'll burn bodies." She said waved her hand. "_incendere_." and as she did that body in front of them burned to ashes, leaving no marks on the floor.

"Uh... how you control those flames?"

"My mind controls them, in fact words and ingredients of spells are actually just way to remind yourself what you want to do and soothe your mind." Willow smiled. "But it was good show, huh?"

"Yeah, it was. Why am I too old to learn magic?"

"You have to start young enough that your brains haven't...molded yet. It all is in your mind. If you believe it and if you can control enough matter and energy you can do about anything. Within the rules of physics of course."

"I'd like to hear more about that, if you can explain science behind magic maybe I could believe it."

"That actually wouldn't be believing, and anyway, Dawn's better teacher than I am, ask her to teach you," Willow said. "Sorry, gotta go, its been almost hour I left infirmary, I bet Daedalus's medical personnel are jumping on walls by now."

"Her heart has a murmur." Kennedy said, as Willow walked into Infirmary.

"Would you stop that already! I'm capable Doctor. I know that."

"No you don't, I saved time by telling it to you."

"I presume Ken survives?" Willow asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. She's annoying and she broke her bed. And she stole needles and used them as darts and..." Doctor shook her head. "Take her anywhere but here, preferably push her out from the cargo bay. Just keep her in bed, I'll check her out later."

Kennedy smirked, it had taken only fifteen minutes for her to piss Doctor off. There's something to say about slayer senses and abilities: They've pretty good if you want to annoy people. Young nurse and Willow wheeled her on to private room. She tried to stood up but Willow pushed her down.

"Stay down." She said. "you heard Doctor."

"Yeah, she told you to push me out to the cold empty space," Kennedy said. "I'd like to do that, I mean of course in space suit, but I'd like to go out."

"Who wouldn't?" Willow said "Sam asked about ICSW and WI, and it occurred to me that I don't have a clue where all that money of WI comes from, and I suppose to be CEO of it. Care to share?"

"Most of the money comes from patents and software. And most of them are your inventions, that's why you own 8,1% of it. That gives control power of whole company to you."

"Patents? I haven't got any patents?"

"Baby, of course you do. Have you ever wondered why I want you to explain things you do at your lab to me? You know very well that those things don't interest me at all. I just take your scribbles, give them to lawyers, they make patent claim out of them and then I license it to somebody... So, in a way money comes from your brains..." Kennedy shrugged her shoulders. "..last time I checked you had over 100 patents in your name."

"But... Wait 8,1%? That would mean..." Willow blushed and Kennedy grinned.

"Yeah, baby, I stay with you only for the money," Kennedy said. "well, not only, you have great body too."

"Right back at ya'" Willow said. "Do you know how I could convince Weir and O'Neill to take another Slayer to Atlantis?"

"That's easy. First tell them how good team Faith and I are and that if I don't have sparring partner I might snap – ask Daniel to describe mess I made in ship – if that don't convince them, tell them that Faith needs your powers to heal or otherwise she might die 'cos Slayers and you are connected and Doctors might not be able to heal her and shit. But don't just tell it to them, just kinda... slip it out so that they connect the dots themselves. You know, act like you're worried and you're thinking if you can leave when situation with her is like that. That way they can play good Samaritan and they kinda think its their idea. I'm not sure Weir buys that, but O'Neill surely will and I don't think Weir has nothing against us, after all she don't have to pay us and we'd still be under her command. And if it makes easier to you, remember that you are actually not lying, you do have connection to us all. And few days ago Faith called and told me that she wanted to get away from South-America, I got the impression that it has something to do with her and Robins break up. And I bet my burned ass that she'd love to meet wraiths, they sound nice sparring partners."

Willow raised her brow. "So your people skill includes lots of acting and lying?"

"Of course, lying, flattering, flirting, what ever it takes. Its not luck that I usually get what I want, its hard work. By the way, Elizabeth visited me, she wanted to know if we could leave in so short notice." Kennedy grinned. "you lost our bet... remember to bring handcuffs next time you visit Earth."

"What's the deal with that? Why is _your_ reward_ me _handcuffing you?"

"Have you seen you when you're in control?"

Willow went wide-eyed and blushed. "Yeah.." She finally said. "and for you information: I created a spell that binds your strength, so... no more broken handcuffs..." She said and gave almost evil grin to her. "so you _will _be at my mercy..."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>Kennedy had been right, Weir obviously saw through her act, but she didn't seem to have anything against idea Faith to come along. In fact she seemed to be pleased about idea having two Slayers on her team, though Willow was worried about how much knowledge of Slayers and ICSW Weir seemed to have, she made mental note to tell Giles about it. Willow was pretty sure that O'Neill had seen through her, she had always been bad liar, but he too bought the idea. IOA man was different matter, he strongly opposed her idea, and finally he did put his official disagreement of all three of them getting official status on Atlantis team on the minutes. Kennedy had told her that it would happen, so Willow already had talked to other members of IOA and finally after voting Faith officially was member of Atlantis' staff, though – like Willow and Kennedy – she didn't get paid, but that never was the issue, Faith would still get her paycheck from ICSW. As Willow was chatting with Dawn, Weir came to her and gave paper which let them take three times more stuff with them than official weight limit was.<p>

"Willow, nice to get you on our team," She said. "Sorry to be so blunt, but I just wonder, who are you pushing on to his place? I just want to know will he be my friend or foe?"

"Huh?" Willow didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"I've wondered why he have been continuously doing small, but noticeable mistakes for months now and today I realized that you are slowly degrading his credibility, you must have someone you want to take his place."

"Uh... I can't talk about it." Willow answered at that moment she wanted someone to give few math or physics problems her to solve, that would be easier to figure out than what Weir was talking about. Weir looked baffled. Then she smiled.

"Oh, you really don't know, do you?" She said. "I should have known, there's no such thing as devious scientist, your thought patterns are too straightforward. I think I must have this discussion with Robson ….or Kennedy, don't I?"

"Uh...maybe?"

"Yes, I will talk with her when I get to Daedalus," Weir said. "but I'm glad that you are in our team." She continued and after she left Willow went into Dawn's office and called Kennedy.

"How the hell does this phone work when I'm at space ship on Earth's orbit?" Kennedy answered the phone and Willow laughed. "Its a kind of magic.." She sang.

"A kind of magic.." Kennedy answered.  
>"One dream, one soul, one prize, one goal." They sang together.<p>

"I just had strangest discussion with Weir." Willow said after that.

"She realized, didn't she? That's OK, I anticipated as much, she's quite bright. She probably will contact Robson."

"Uh... she mentioned your name..."

"... … Damn, she's too bright. I'm kinda happy she comes with us to another Galaxy. If she wouldn't I'd have to figure out how to make her our ally. In fact, making her our friend would be good investment already, I wonder, what does she want? She don't seem to be power hungry or greedy.."

"Sweetie, I feel dumb... I had no idea what she was talking about." Willow said and Kennedy laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't. But you're not dumb, you just are too sweet person."

"Uh... care to tell me?"

"Not in phone, not even in magically secured line when you are in the place where there are spies from almost every G8 country."

"Okay... Do we have?"

Kennedy laughed again. "Babe, see you soon, don't forget Faith and handcuffs... uh... that didn't come out right..."

"Yep. I thought she's your friend, I didn't know you have hots for her."

"Uh... Bye?"

"Bye, baby, see you soon. And I won't forget either one of your lust toys."

* * *

><p>Kennedy groaned when nurses brought bed into her room. She had hoped that for the day she still had to stay in bed she would've been alone. She thought about leaving, she felt good enough to go on to her own bed. Problem was; she didn't know where their cabin or Willow was. But soon she was happy she had stayed. Faith, aided with two men, appeared into room, she still looked ill, what Kennedy saw through her hospital gown it looked like she still had an huge hole in her chest and she was pale, shivering and covered with sweat. And it took a lot for Slayer to sweat.<p>

"Hi Brat," She said as men tugged her to bed. "so we're going to another galaxy. That's new one."

"Yeah, but hey, I heard these Wraiths are good fighters and about as strong as we are. That'll be fun. And they've kinda vampires so at there we'd be doing job we were born to do," Kennedy answered. "you don't look good, how'd ya' feel?"

"Still bit shaky and feverish."

"Faith, gimme good damage report, if you're gonna die on me I wanna know."

"Nah, I'm not dying. My body just works overtime to build up some lungs and ribcage, it hurts to fucking breathe with only one lung," Faith said. "but I finally flat lined for three minutes twenty-nine seconds. So I'm now officially member of dead slayer team. Ya' think that in old times new Slayer woulda been called?"

"Buffy was dead only about minute or two when Kendra was called, so yeah. Nice to see new members in our dead Slayer team."

"Cool, maybe we should form a club? DOA-Slayers? Or Red team, I mean, like you two, I owe my life to your significant other. They told me that without her healing thingy I'd be dead dead. And Red team kinda suits for Slayers."

"Yeah, you'd be rogue, I'd be devilish... what Buffy would be? Starting with E?"

"Energizer, that girl don't know how to stop. Even I have hard time to keep up with her."

"So, Red Team it is. Should we tell Buffy?"

"Nah, we just buy red dress for her next birthday."

"Red shoes, that girl has huge shoe addiction. I mean, she has whole room just for her shoes, how twisted is that? I should have never given her so big salary." Faith let out strange snorting sound and then she coughed blood.

"Brat, don't make me laugh, it really hurts," Faith said. "sorry, but I gotta sleep."

"Sorry..." Kennedy was silent for moment. "Faith..?"

"What?"

"You know, really, don't die on me. You're my best friend. I kinda love you."

"You finally figured that out? I won't, soon I'll be kicking your ass. Now let me sleep."

"Yep. Sleep, I'll go and find Will so I don't disturb you."

Kennedy stood up, looked around and when she didn't find any clothes she took her gown off and tied it as wraparound dress and stumbled out. She got only few yards away from the room when she met Willow.

"Ken, get back to bed."

"Nah, can't," She said. "Faith's there and she's in bad shape and if I stay there I'd talk to her just to hear that she's alive. And she really needs her sleep."

Willow sighed. "Wait here, I'll find crutches and some clothes to you." She said and left. Kennedy sat down on the floor and thought about their life. Would it really be right to bring child into it? She knew that answer to that was no. But she still wanted it more than anything. And maybe in another Galaxy she could keep her job away from her family. After all, soldiers had families, why shouldn't she? But truth was that she could die any given day, and she had hated her life with absent parents.

"Ken, go back to your room and put these on," Willow interrupted her thoughts. "and I have crutches for you too. I'll take you to our cabin."

Kennedy didn't wanted to go back. At the moment she couldn't bare to see Faith. So she slid shirt on and under gown struggled sweat pants on. Then Willow helped her up.

"I'm starving, is there mess hall or something? I need to eat, I mean did you notice how small proportions they serve here? That wouldn't be enough for mice, let alone Slayer."

Willow laughed. "OK, I'll take you to mess hall, its on the way to our cabin anyway."

"Will... I'm not backing up or anything... but would you be ready to stay away from battlefield when baby comes?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Dunno, just saw Faith and it made me think about our life. I wanna have child more than..." Kennedy grinned. "..sorry babe, but I want it even more than I want you, which you know is lot to say. But it wouldn't be right for her if we both go to battles. You know, she should always know that one of us is safe."

"You mean I should be housewife?" As soon as she had said that Willow knew it was unfair trap for Kennedy. But she still wanted to know just how butch she was.

"Nah, 'course not. That would be bad for her, me and the world, leaving brains like yours slumber – if they even can slumber – But I don't have anything else than slaying... and you. You love your scientific work and your witch work too. I mean, there's hundreds of Slayers, but only one Willow. I'm expendable, you're not. But you could do your work behind lines, I can't. But I can try to be housewife and accountant for council if it comes to that."

"Baby, you're slayer, I don't know if you can stop doing it even if you wanted to, Buffy couldn't. Its build in you," Willow said. "but I already thought all of this. Why'd you think we have trained so many witches? I already had decided that I'll keep doing more background things like I did in early days at Sunnydale." Willow smiled. "I'd be all research girl again. Though this time I could help you in battle and still be behind lines."

"Cool. If I sat down here could you bring food? And lots of it."

"Yep. And it'll be fun to watch how these soldier boys jaws will drop when they see you eating." Willow said and stroke Kennedy's cheek. "and don't think that I didn't notice that you were ready to leave your calling if I wouldn't. If I ever had doubts about having kid with you I don't anymore." She said and kissed her. "...and you're not expendable."

"Okay... " Kennedy said. "food now?"

"Food now." Willow said and left. When Kennedy was waiting for her to bring food others at the mess hall glanced her and whispered. For every moment she got more an more annoyed by their whispers.

"I can hear you, you know." She said loudly. "Just ask." And as she said that silence fell on to whole mess hall. After a while one of the soldiers came to her.

"Is it true you ripped heads off from seven Jaffa's?" He asked, she grinned to him.

"No. I killed seven of them, but I didn't rip off their heads."

"Thought so, that would've been impossible with bare hands." Soldier said. "Thanks for clarifying that out."

"Don't mention it." Kennedy said. "I'm just soldier like you."

He nodded and left when Willow approached their table.

"But you did rip off head." Willow whispered to her when she placed tray full of food in front of her.

"Yeah, but only one head, not all of them, so that wasn't lie. And they fear me enough as it is. Apparently killing seven of them alone is scary enough. I don't wanna them to see nightmares about me."

"Buffy was right, huh? You are the thing that monsters have nightmares about."

"Its nothing to brag about, you should know. I don't wanna be that thing, but when I feel those demon vibes Slayer in me takes over and.. You've seen that primitive, it kinda takes over. I can suppress it, like I do when I go to demon bar, but if I have to fight... Its ugly, even I don't like it... well, that's a lie, I love it. but it also scares me."

"I know, we have had this discussion before. And I always tell you that you are not monster. When do you believe me?"

Kennedy stuffed her mouth full of bacon. In deep down she did knew she was a monster, every Slayer is, after all they share memory with Primitive. But she also knew she never would kill humans and she wouldn't intentionally kill anything who just wants to live its life without bothering anybody. So in that light she was just soldier fighting the war, but even though Willow had had her own murderous rampage she would never understand what it felt like to be monster who was so frightening that even monsters ran away from you. One of the old Councils psychiatrists had told her that every human had that primitive in them, slayer just had to let it loose. What she feared was that someday it wouldn't come back to its cage when she let it loose. She knew that could happen, it had happened to her best friend. That was the thing she feared most.

"Probably never," She finally answered to Willow. "if I someday believe that, I might let the monster loose at wrong moment and I don't want that to happen. I have monster inside me and I have to control it. Unfortunately I have to feed it and use it too." Kennedy shrugged her shoulders and leaned back. "but don't worry, I understand that its not all that there is in me."

"Ken...You and I, we both have incredible power in us. We have to control it and use it for the side of good."

"You're sounding bit like Ben. Though he said it better." When she saw that Willow was baffled she sighed. "I've spend too much time with Xander and Andrew... Ben, you know Spiderman's uncle._ 'With great power comes great responsibility_'" Willow smirked.

"Yep, you've spend too much time with them. But, that's about right, and what I meant was that fighting yourself not to do bad things to good people, thats kinda story of humanity. Only difference between us and any guy in the street is that we just are stronger than he is."

"Yeah, I know, we been through this so many times. But you know, every time it kinda helps me. For while. Could I get more food? I'm still hungry and this tray is almost empty."

Willow grinned. "It is always funny to watch people when they see how much you eat." She said. "I can't wait to see their faces when you and Faith come to eat after one of your sparring fights. I'll get you some more. More bacon and eggs, or mash potato and fish fingers?"

"Mash potato and bacon and eggs. I hate fish fingers, its like food for the people without taste buds."

Willow stood up. "Ken... I think that day when you don't fear yourself is the day I should start worrying."

"Yeah. By the way, I know why they kept potentials away from Slayer." Kennedy said. "They fed us with all that propaganda and we eagerly waited that power. Slayer could've told us that being Slayer ain't what its advertised. Its just misery and self doubt. Being Slayer kinda sucks."

"Maybe you should stop being slayer when you're off duty and instead be Kennedy."

"Maybe in Atlantis I can keep two parts of my life away from each other. At home its impossible."

"Lets hope its better there."

"Yeah. And I'm still waiting that food..."

* * *

><p>Kennedy was bored, she had next to nothing to do. Lifting weights was about only thing to do and machines there didn't have enough weight to even break decent sweat out from her. Marines had asked her to spar with them, but she had politely declined. Unlike Faith and Buffy she never had learned to control her strength good enough to spar with humans.<p>

She feared that she would hurt them, she had even hurt less experienced Slayers while they were sparring, she feared that she might accidentally kill human. That was one reason she feared so much of her inner slayer; she never had gained full control of it like Buffy and Faith had.

Thought about Faith made her smile, with lots of aid from Willow she had healed fast. In day or two they could be kicking each other again. She couldn't wait, it would be nice to have someone who wouldn't break in pieces if she punched them. In fact Faith probably would beat her, they had fought hundreds of times and Kennedy had won only about dozen times. She took towel and walked to showers, now that she was in her full health they wanted to do full health check for her.

As she walked in they had just finished Willow's check up and started hers.

"Height.. 5'3".."

"Weight... this can't be right..."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kennedy asked, knowing very well what it was about.

"There's something wrong with the scales... according to it you weight 204lbs..."

"Oh, but that's only 'cos I was badly injured two weeks ago." Kennedy said and Willow giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"Loosing those few pounds, I just were injured so weight loss is understandable."

"Uh?"

"She teases you. Her muscle density is at least twice as much as normal humans and she actually have heavier and stronger bones, have to have with strength like hers, or she'll be breaking her knuckles all the time, so she weights at least twice as much as normal woman of her height." Willow said. "her normal weight is about 210-220lbs."

"Okay... but that's impossible, human body can't–"

"Look, you're dealing with magical woman..." Willow said and smiled to Kennedy. "not figuratively, but literally. Don't think her as human, think her as an alien."

"Alien huh? Is that how you see me?"

"Nah, you're Kennedy." Willow said. "besides, if you're alien what am I?"

"I've told you that once or twice; you are a goddess."

"Okay, how strong are you?" Doctor asked.

Kennedy shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno, I've never tried, heaviest I've lifted was about 500lbs, but that was still easy, didn't even break a sweat." She though for while. "I once lifted and threw Fyarl, they weight about 600-800lbs. So I can lift at least that much and its not my limit."

Willow grinned when she saw medical staff's faces. "Wait until you see Faith, she's much stronger than Ken is."

"Speaking of Faith, do you have treadmill?" Kennedy asked and doctor nodded. "Can I try if I can go all Faith on to it?"

"Ken, don't go breaking nice people's machines," Willow said. "maybe its better if you just do scans and such?"

"But we need to know about her strength, she's listed as soldier and it belongs to our procedure to find out strong and weak points of her body."

"I can tell you that she's about five to six times stronger than human, you can hit her on to head with baseball bat and it just makes her angry, with speed I don't have any reference point, but she can run about 50 miles per hour and she can break plank just bending it. Does that tell you enough about her strength?" Medical staff's eyes widened.

"I can break two by four. I bet with Faith its five by five... and I would think that you'd seen strong aliens before." Kennedy asked. "By the way, is there gonna be psychiatric evaluation?"

"Yes, I've seen them but I've never seen..." Doctor stopped and grinned. "actually, this is great, about time some woman beats those arrogant marines in every field. And no, we have your psychiatric evaluation from British army."

Willow glanced Kennedy. "British army?"

"Nah, never been in it, I'm American. It have to be old Council's evaluation."

"Okay, lets do the scans and figure out later how to measure your physical abilities." Doctor said. "about your medical history; childhood diseases, the status of your vaccinations, and whether there is any history of illness in your family."

"Never been ill, I've never been vaccinated and my family illnesses... I don't know other than mom died in brain cancer."

"You've never been ill?"

"Yeah, never. Not even flu. Its Slayer line thing, none of us have ever had any illnesses. And I don't need vaccines, in fact some of your vaccines, like trivalent influenza vaccine, are patented by our organization and they actually are created by studying my body." Kennedy smirked. "Willow here is main shareholder of WI, which is sole owner of Hunter Pharmaceutics, I'm staying with her only for her money, you know." Doctor looked at Willow, then back at Kennedy.

"You mean to say that she owns pharmaceutical firm which has gained more patents about common illnesses than any other?"

"Nah, she's main shareholder of company which, through various other companies, owns... and I don't wanna make a lecture about corporate shit right now, but my main point is: My body has been used to create most of those vaccines."

"Did you knew that NID investigated Hunter Pharmaceutics because it just suddenly appeared from nowhere and under a year patented vaccines against almost fifty illnesses, they thought that there had to be alien behind it." Air Force officer who previously had just stood in the corner said.

"Of course we anticipated that our rise would be noticed. In fact that was how we found out about SGC. My girls found about NID and..." Kennedy shrugged her shoulders. "they really should find better industrial spies you know? I could give some recommendations."

"Ken.. you're brilliant!" Willow said. "it never occurred to me to make vaccines from slayers. You girls in slayer line have never had any diseases, not even before you were called... you're brilliant."

"It took only for me to make her multimillionaire to hear her call me brilliant," Kennedy said to others. "which is cool, 'cos she's genius. Babe, you would eventually figured it out. But those greedy British assholes had thousands of years to figure it out and they never did."

"Yes, this is interesting, but our next patient is coming soon, could you please step up here?" Doctor asked pointing circular platform, about three feet in diameter, in the center of room. "and hold still." She continued as Kennedy step on the platform. She tapped the computer and Kennedy saw how 3D image of herself appear on the other platform beside her.

"Okay, her muscles are 2,4 times more dense than normal human and her bones..." She grinned. "let's say that if I ever get to meet Wolverine I'd expect similar results. Your bones are almost as dense as steel. Incredible, never seen anything like that."

Kennedy chuckled. "Sorry Doc, I don't have any hidden bone claws." Then she looked at Willow. "I really have been spending too much time with Xander. I even brought X-Men DVD's with me. I'm slowly changing to nerd."

"You can move now." Doctor said. "That's about it, we already have your DNA sample. We just have to figure out how to measure your strength and speed."

"Just put some shit onto me and Brat when we spar." Faith said. "that'll do the trick."

"Faith, what are you doing out of your cell?" Kennedy asked.

"Damn Doc's won't let me out from this fucking Hospital unless I go through this damn check up and someone..." Faith glanced angrily at Willow. "..made barrier so I can't get out unless Doc gives me her permission. So here I am, all healed, I wanna get out. And first thing is to have some food, then I'll bet crap outta from Brat. I have build up some excess energy."

"Yeah, me too, been fucking boring without sparring partner. I think I've gotten sloppy. I'll be waiting for you," Kennedy said. "first we eat. Then we go and spar, is it deal, granny?"

"Deal, kiddo." Faith said and turned to Doctor. "now Doc, ya' heard us, I have date with brat, check me up already."

"I'm not sure it would be good idea to release you if you're going straight to fight after that." Doctor said and Willow sighed.

"No use, it doesn't matter when you release her, they will be beating each other fife minutes after that." Willow said. "but they've best friends, they love each other. They won't hurt each other too badly."

"Red, your mojo did its work, my chest is completely healed, believe me. You know me, I wouldn't wanna fight Brat if it wasn't, I got my track record to keep, don't wanna her getting anymore wins than she already has," Faith said. "besides, if my chest wasn't healed Brat could accidentally kill me and once was enough for me, Brat and Buffy can keep their record."

"Record?" Air Force officer asked.

Kennedy grinned. "Me and our leader, we've died twice." She said. "Granny, tell 'em to take you to mess hall after check up, I'll be waiting there."

"Yeah, looking forward to it." Faith said.

* * *

><p>"Stupid vest's too big for me." Kennedy complained.<p>

"Same here," Faith said. "do we really have to wear these?"

"Vests have sensors which measure force of the punch," Doctor said. "yes, you do."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's start the rumble."

Kennedy nodded and for moment two of them circled around each other and then their movements went in a blur as punches and kicks hit each other repeatedly. The two slayers continued beating each other with such an speed that spectators didn't see what they were doing.

"Stop them! They've killing each other!" Doctor yelled as she looked her monitor.

"Nah, they've taking it easy at the moment." Willow said.

"Easy! But Faith just got hit that measured 4500 pounds per square inch!"

"Yeah, well, look at them, can you see their movements?" Willow asked.

"Barely."

"I've seen it countless times before. When they take it seriously you actually can't see their moves. So they've taking it easy at the moment." Willow said.

Soon they were going all out and not holding back, knowing they could do that against each other. Neither noticed the crowd that had started to gather to watch their fight.

"See? I told you, now they've sure that both is in good shape, now they've taking it seriously." Willow said.

After they had fought almost an hour without break, training room was full of people and Doctor had relaxed.

"Incredible, no wonder they eat so much, they must burn huge amounts of calories to do that." She said. "and hardest hit this far was three times harder than any in our database and it has some Jaffa's too." She looked at Willow. "how long can they keep that up?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno, maybe hours, it gets boring after while, so I usually just go and do my own business."

Suddenly Kennedy flew hard against the wall. She stood up and grinned.

"Good one." She said. "swords?"

"Hey Doc, ya' got all measures ya' need?" Faith yelled and she nodded to her. "good, lets take these stupid vests off and lets get into serious business."

"Cool, with swords I at least have small chance to win you."

"Yeah, your training and speed gives you advantage." Faith said and looked around. "whatta hell are all these people doing here?"

"Watching you two." Willow answered. "they've never seen Slayers to spar." Willow said and gave swords to them.

"What? Are they going to use real swords?" Some marine asked when he saw their swords and Faith smirked. "Nah, these are practice ones, though they are steel they've not sharp. Normally we use real ones, but this time we wanna hit each other. It ain't fun when you can't slice and dice."

They bowed each other and again their movements were so fast that about only thing anybody saw was flashes of swords and heard sound of clanging. This time it took only fifteen minutes until Faith flew on the floor.

"Damn brat, I never saw that coming, you bruised my ribs."

"Yeah, but you did it to me earlier. Wanna take a break? I'm hungry again."

"Me too. Let's continue later."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Atlantis." Dark haired man dressed in black said when they appeared on to large room.<p>

"Have ya' ever considered using an eye patch?" Faith asked and Kennedy and Willow smirked.

"Huh?"

"You kinda remind me about our friend." Faith said. "He has an eye patch."

He raised his brow. "Why is that?"

"Stupid bastard saved my life and lost his eye for that." Kennedy said. "If my hand's wouldn't been occupied I'd give two thumbs up for this place decor, nice colors. Though tacky stairs with lights are kinda 80's Mall Decor."

He smirked. "Yeah, SGC and Daedalus are quite dull, Air Force grey mixed with Army green." He said. "John Sheppard."

"Kennedy, she's Faith and red head's Willow. Weir comes later, she had something politically correct things to do at Daedalus. You should have lab ready for my wife?"

"Follow me." Sheppard said. "Sergeant, Corporal, help them with those boxes."

"Could ya' take this?" Faith said to soldier beside her.

"Faith no! There's a delicate electronics in it and he don't have strength to hold it." Willow shouted and Faith didn't loose her grip of box.

"Sorry, I've been working with Slayers so long that I keep forgetting how weak people are."

"How heavy is that box?" Annoyed soldier asked.

"About 200 pounds." Willow said. "Faith and Ken are strong, Faith didn't mean to offend you by her remark."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it that way," Faith said. "but, hey, I'm just an muscle, you're real soldier with combat training and shit. I'm not good with guns, you know?"

"Maybe its better that you two carry them, huh?" Willow said and Kennedy and Faith nodded and followed Sheppard, who opened something that looked like a closet.

"Now, I'll show you how this thing works and then you and Willow go first and wait us there, me and... I forgot your name?"

"Faith, you know, we have 'Like' names." Faith said, nodding at Kennedy. "She's Kennedy 'like the dead president', Red's Willow 'like the tree' and I'm Faith 'like the religious belief'."

"I like your explanation," Sheppard said. "I'm John 'like the guy who wrote a gospel'."

"So Gospel, are you free?" Faith asked and Kennedy smirked.

"If I'd be you I'd say no. She's quite... truculent." Willow said and Faith glanced Kennedy.

"Pushy." Kennedy explained to her.

"Nice to have a Red-to-human interpreter," Faith said. "hey, Gospel, you didn't answer?"

"Uh...Yeah... Kennedy and Faith, go in there and when doors open go out and we follow you.." Sheppard said trying to ignore Faith. Kennedy and Faith went in and Sheppard touched the screen and as doors opened again they found themselves at green walled corridor. Soon Willow and Sheppard were there too.

"Her lab's here." He said and walked into a big room, which had many computers, few people and things Kennedy had seen Willow's lab back at home.

"It's... just like my lab at home." Willow said. "I know I described to SGC what I wanted but this is... I meant stuff I need, but this is like I'd be back at home."

"Kennedy wanted it to be familiar place to you, so she arranged all this," Sheppard said. "I presume we... well, scientific team, did its job well?"

"Yeah. Like I'd be back at home." Willow said.

"Wills, these boxes are kinda heavy..." Kennedy said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry baby. You can release your grip now." Kennedy and Faith obeyed her. As those boxes flew on to different places, Sheppard and two people in lab jumped away from their way.

"Gospel, don't worry, Red can handle those, she's not gonna crash 'em to your cute ass." Faith said.

"Red can handle..?" Sheppard asked.

"Didn't they tell you that Will is a witch? She uses telekinesis." Kennedy said.

"They did, but I thought that its her call sign or something. She suppose to be scientist."

"Nope, not call sign, I'm the real thing. Though it seems that this planet has less power than Earth so..." Willow grinned to Faith and Kennedy. "I might need broomstick to fly."

Sheppard shrugged his shoulders. "I've seen weirder things than telekinesis. I thought you'd be glad that I put you on the other side of city than Rodney is, he's complained about you for three weeks now. I'm pretty sure that he fears you'll gonna take his place as genius of the Atlantis."

Willow grinned. "He hates me. Don't tell him that I said this, but he's much better at adapting his theories to reality than I am. Would you show us back, there should be more of my stuff coming."

"Babe, I know our way back, I can show them where to bring your stuff." Kennedy said.

"Good, 'cos we have situation here." Sheppard said. "one of my team members friends got kidnapped by wraiths."

Kennedy sighed. "No rest for the wicked..." She said.

"Ken means that she and Faith want to be on the rescue team." Willow said to Sheppard.

"Yeah, if you let us." Kennedy said. "could we tag along, Colonel?"

"I don't know, it depends what Elizabeth thinks about you and we heard about it just before you came, so we haven't yet have time to make any plans."

* * *

><p>Faith walked in to puddle jumper and put her crossbow on the backseat. She then turned around and watched others to come in. She was amused by the soldier struggling with her backpack. As she sat down at the front seat everything lighted up and puddle jumper's back door closed.<p>

"I didn't touch anything!" She yelled and spread her arms. "really, I didn't touch anything!"

Soldier came to her. "Yeah, well.. these things are partly controlled by thoughts. What did you think?"

"Just that it would be cool to fly this tube."

"OK, now just open back door."

As Faith did that it obeyed and soon hatch at the back was open again.

"What happened?" John asked.

"I didn't do anything. I just though that it would be cool to fly this thing." Faith said. John furrowed his brows.

"They didn't tell me that you have ancient gene." He said "they did those medical scans and DNA tests to you, did they?"

"Yeah, they did. Same stupid tests they did to K and Red."

"Faith move, I wanna try something." Kennedy said and as Faith moved away Kennedy sat down and map of the city appeared. "OK, I know for fact that I don't have ancient gene." Kennedy said. "so this should not be happening. But it is. How'd you dial with these ear thing's? I want to reach Will." And after John had explained it to her she called to Willow.

"Baby, could you come to Jumper bay? We kinda have a problem with magic interfering to science or something."

"Now what?" Willow said behind them and grinned to baffled John. "I teleported to here."

"Babe, to control these things you should have special gene ...and I know I don't have it. But I can control this and so can Faith. Ya' have any explanation to it?"

Willow sat down beside her and some code appeared on the screen. For while she just sat there looking at code. Then she grinned.

"Yep, you might be right. It might be magic mixed to technology." Willow said. "I'm not sure why but we have as good control of these things as John has."

"I have to ask Rodney to help me, but I have pretty good idea why we can do this." As she said that puddle jumper lifted up. Willow looked angrily at Kennedy who shrugged her shoulders and pointed at Faith who was sitting on pilots place.

"Faith, put it back!" Willow said. "don't break these things, they are amazing piece of technology." Puddle Jumper landed neatly back to its bay.

"This is way cool! Like I'm driving remote controlled car. Can I drive?"

"No!" Willow and Kennedy shouted in unison.

"Faith, let's make a deal, you don't drive these things unless I or John give our permission, OK?" Kennedy said. "I'm sure Will and Rodney will ask you perform later when they do their tricks." Willow nodded and left.

"Yeah, I can deal with that. And anyway, we have job to do." Faith grinned. "and its been while since I have had chance to kill anything, looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>When Jumper got hovered above to gate Kennedy again felt nauseous and she turned to Faith.<p>

"Oh, Faith, be ready to feel sick, closer I got that worm hole more nauseous I felt, going through it might make us sick." Kennedy said as the puddle Jumper went in.

"Shit. Felt like I'd been ripped apart and had three second hangover." Faith said after they had gone through the gate. "with headache and all. But now it's over."

"Yeah, annoying." Kennedy said and pointed forward. "We don't need to find our way in to their ship. Its down there." She continued pointing smoke coming behind hills. After they got closer John saw it too, Wraith ship was at the ground, half covered by dirt.

"Never seen that before, why is hive ship on ground?" He said.

"It's been hit, there's a big hole on its side." Faith said. "we can go in from there."

Shepperd landed puddle jumper on the jungle about mile away from the Wraith ship, as military personnel put their gear on Faith and Kennedy opened their packs and put on something that looked much like soldiers vests, except their had two swords on their back.

"What do you have in those?" Major asked.

"Pretty much same gear you have, camping things, climbing equipment, weapons, MRE's, water." Kennedy said. "though we don't carry guns and ammo, we're more medieval." She continued as she took her crossbow.

When they started their walk through jungle Shepperd noticed how Faith's and Kennedy's attitude had changed. Without effort they were moving completely soundlessly through underbrush. And as one of soldiers made small noise, Kennedy glanced him angrily and her eyes were so cold that it startled John. Kennedy got seemingly frustrated about how slowly they moved and nodded to Faith, who took lead and Kennedy disappeared on the jungle so fast that none of them had chance to follow her. As Faith was leading group it took for while for John to realize that she all the time kept them under cover of underbrush.

As they got nearer the Wraith ship Kennedy suddenly appeared beside Faith and she raised her fist and they stopped. For while Faith and Kennedy just stood there, almost completely blended in shadows and when soldiers started to have cramps they swayed to ease their muscles, but two Slayers just stood there without moving a muscle. Then suddenly Faith and Kennedy, without making any sound, played rock paper scissors, and when Faith lost Kennedy came to John.

"At south east, three, two hundred yards, going back to ship. At west one, two hundred yards, going after someone. I'll take Ronon if that's OK, he can keep up with me and he has best knowledge of them. We have to rescue that poor bastard wraiths after." She whispered to him and he nodded to Ronon and two of them left.

After they had ran under minute Ronon heard sound and showed Kennedy to hide and both of them disappeared on to different sides of the path they had been. Soon a man ran past them, followed by wraith. At same time they burst to action and almost soundlessly he dropped dead at the ground. Kennedy showed Ronon than she'd go and get the man and he should go back to others. Then she went to dead wraith and pulled big knife off from its head, took sword from her back and sliced wraith's head off and ran after man. Ronon smiled, apparently Kennedy had thrown knife at same time he had shot wraith. When Ronon got back to others Kennedy already was there with sweating and shaking man.

"Faith?" Kennedy asked.

"None at two hundred yards radius. Ship's behind that hill. Three outside of it," Faith said. "seems they are either unruly or cocky, but they're not expecting company."

"How the hell can she know that? You have some inner wraith detector?" Major Lorne asked.

Faith showed life detector to him, and John chuckled. Kennedy stared intensively at John.

"What?" He asked and Kennedy rolled her eyes.

"You're the leader, remember? Waiting for orders." Kennedy said.

John was annoyed when he realized how easily those two had taken lead from him and how easily he had let them to do it. Granted, if he'd known how good they were he would have ordered them to do exactly what they had done, but still, he was annoyed by it.

"Faith, Kennedy, go front as scouts, if you can kill them without hassle do it, inform to us when and where to get into ship. We wait for you to contact us. Ronon takes lead." As he said this Faith and Kennedy left and Ronon took the lead. After they got top of the hill Ronon stopped and showed them to hide. John took his binoculars and watched the ship. He saw only one wraith outside and as he looked wraith suddenly, apparently without reason, disappeared onto underbrush. After that it took almost ten minutes until Kennedy contacted.

"Field is clear. I don't think they have any cameras or such, no one have noticed that we killed four of them. Come now." She said. "we'll be waiting inside the blast hole."

"You, take him to Jumper and wait for us." John said one of the soldiers who left with civilian man. "others, follow Ronon." Then he nodded to Ronon who stood up and ran toward the ship followed by couple soldiers, John, Teyla and Major Lorne. Hole was at the dart bay, when they went in it was empty.

"Where are you?" John asked and Kennedy appeared in front of him so suddenly that he almost shot her, and Faith came behind them. "How the hell didn't I see you?"

"Black clothes, shadow, we didn't move." Faith said and John frowned.

"Human eye sees movement better than anything else, stationary object might just slip through our brains." Major Lorne said. "I saw Faith but Kennedy must've been at ceiling."

"He's right," Kennedy said. "there's six of them at hallway behind the only working door. Ronon, I and Faith take ones inside twenty yards radius, you take others." Ronon nodded and took his pistol and followed them to door. Kennedy nodded them and when door opened three of them went in and others watched how in under ten seconds they had killed all wraiths.

"Come." Ronon said to them and followed Kennedy, just before next corner Kennedy stopped nodded to Ronon and he went in and shot Wraith at the end of the hallway. For few minutes they continued going through corridors killing whatever they met.

"They're good team." Teyla said as they followed them."It almost seems like three of them have done it years."

"We have." Kennedy said and Ronon nodded.

"If Lorne had silent weapon we'd have two teams." Faith said.

"Right, left, one, right, one. Two of them in between us and prisoners." Ronon said looking at his life detector.

"Both too far for us to take without risk, so they've Ronon's." Faith said, Ronon nodded and took lead.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" Kennedy asked from John.

"No, mostly he communicates with grunts and growls." He answered. "but he's good guy when you get to know him." Suddenly Ronon, Kennedy and Faith froze.

"They've alarmed now. Probably found bodies." Faith said and started to ran. "and coming toward us. We gotta speed up." She said as she got to Ronon, who shot the wraiths guarding cells. As Faith ran among the hallway she threw knifes to control panels in to places McKay had told would open the cells.

"Follow us." Ronon said and without waiting if prisoners obeyed his orders he turned and ran back to where they had came.

"Lorne, you go in front with Ronon." John said and Lorne followed Ronon. Faith and Kennedy waited that all prisoners had left until they followed.

Ronon and Lorne were running towards the exit, both shooting wraiths repeatedly in different directions and hitting their targets with almost every shot, but wraiths kept coming and most that had been hit by bullets got up after few seconds.

"Lorne, head," Faith said "dunno if it kills them, but they stay down." She had appeared in beside them, she was shooting wraiths with two stun guns. Three of them were doing just enough to secure safe passage to others get out from ship to jungle. Darts circled above them, sweeping field with their beams.

"Follow me." Faith said and started to ran in a random pattern, never slowing down but the beams came closer and closer to actually hitting them. When most of them were at jungle Faith stopped.

"Brat. Lost two." She said. "at jungle, we'll go to Jumper."

"OK. I'll come later." Kennedy's answer came to their ears.

"Where's Kennedy?" John asked.

"Finding that guys son." Faith said and pointed at one of the prisoners they had realeased. "They took his son and Ken promised she'll bring him back. Follow me to jumper."

She led them worrying about noise civilians made, after they had ran behind her few minutes Faith grinned.

"Atta girl, K..." She said. "All of them are running back to ship. Faster." She continued and soon all of them were at the full packed Jumper waiting for Kennedy.

"Uh...guys... go to gate.. and open it. I'll come by foot." Kennedy said.

"OK." Faith said and turned to John. "You herd her. Start the engine."

"Kennedy why can't you come to Jumper?" John radioed.

"I killed some bitch and... they... kinda got pissed off... they're after us." Kennedy said. "and they've almost as fast as I am when I'm carrying him. Open gate in fife."

John flew Jumper to gate, fully cloaked they waited for Kennedy.

"She can't ran that fast, no way she'll be here at fife minutes." John said.

"Nah, brat runs really fast, though carrying kid may slow her down a bit." Faith said.

"Open the gate now, she's coming." Ronon said.

"How do you know?" John asked and Faith pointed down.

"He's right. Look, its like that seen from the Platoon. Though she has good lead." Faith said. Kennedy was coming toward them followed by hundreds of wraiths, she was running carrying small child, hoping that their shots or Dart's beams won't hit her and still she could ran faster than them. John opened the gate and when she got close enough of the gate Kennedy took long jump. _Shit_, she thought at air, _I can't stop, well gonna crash. _She pulled kid closer so her body to protect him, pulled her legs up and turned so that she went her back first through the gate hoping there's nobody on their way. On the other side of gate she crashed first on the floor and bounced there and finally hit the stairs before her momentum stopped.

"Guys you can come." She radioed. Then she looked at kid on her lap, he was unconscious. "Doc!" She yelled.

"He might have internal damage, its my fault, I forgot that his body wasn't build up to take that kind of crash even though I protected him with my body." Kennedy said when Dr. Beckett came to her.

"What kind of crash?" Beckett asked as they took him to stretcher.

"I ran as fast as I could so... we crashed like 30-40 miles per hour."

"You must be hurt too." Beckett said, thinking how anybody could ran that fast or survive from crashing into the wall at that speed.

"Nah, my body's build up to get that kind of beating. No major injuries, no broken bones, but I'm gonna have bruises all around me. That'll hurt later. Did they get through?"

"Puddle Jumper's at the bay."

"He has some damages, but I'm pretty sure he's going to live." Beckett said after preliminary check.

"I should've thought about it, but I... there was too much adrenaline in me." Kennedy said. "Sorry, kiddo.. didn't mean to hurt you..."

"You saved him." Weir said. "and Carson said he's gonna be fine." Kennedy looked at her and sighed.

"'spose so.. but still, I feel I'm responsible..." She looked at Willow who just came at the scene. "Will... take me to our room. I'm tired." She said. Willow nodded, took her hand and showed the way to their room. Kennedy went to bed and closed her eyes.

"Baby, wanna talk about what's matter with you?" Willow asked.

"Nah. Just wanna sleep."

Willow slid under her and Kennedy snuggled against her and Willow stroked her hair.

"I'm just so tired..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** I just watched SGA season 1 episodes 1-2 and I kinda wasn't satisfied about that ancient gene explanation, so I started to create my own explanation, which – in a way – is based on original idea. (I have to watch more of the SGA episodes and think about this, sorry about the inconvenience. But I really don't like how they explained how ancient machines are controlled and why some people have control to them and some don't) In next chapter I'll go back the story, after all, there is relationship issues and war coming and I have to build up those. Again, sorry about the inconvenience.

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>"It wasn't the ancient gene that gave people ability to control their machines. It was the effect of the gene, and those two are linked but they are not the same thing." Willow said and pointed at screen. "this is picture of John's brains when he drives Puddle Jumper. Notice those hot spots there." She continued pointing few areas of picture. "they activated every time. Mostly those parts are parts of our brains that normal human uses to recognize faces. What is remarkable is that there's these parts which we... well... modern science don't know what we use them for."<p>

Willow put two other brains on the side of picture of Shepperd's brains. "Now, here's same test done for Kennedy and Faith. Same areas are active even though neither one of them have what you call 'ancient gene'."

"And what Willow already knew was Slayers ability to learn even most difficult moves, not just fighting moves, even ballet, just from watching how they are done and it seems that people who have ancient gene have – though slightly reduced version – same ability. And we found out that John and... well... I... we learned fighting techniques almost as fast as Faith and Kennedy, though we of course are not as strong and fast. With John he learned few very difficult moves right after Faith had shown them to him just few times, almost without teaching. It has to do with using parts of the brains which store very complex data to another purpose. Same thing have been seen with most of the chess masters." Dr. Beckett said.

"Yep. And because ancient machines are controlled by thoughts – well not exactly, but that's close enough explanation – it seems that instead of gene pool, they merely recognize thought patterns and brain waves and those brain waves grants access to machines. Its actually remarkable, chance that any of modern humans have even similar, let alone exact same brain waves are slim to none. But some of us do."

"What about you?" John asked. "You seem to have better control than anyone."

Willow blushed and Beckett grinned. "Actually she has ancient gene, so that was to be expected. She has trained her brains to do telekinesis, so it is something she was used to do since she was teen. Her training to be witch at same time trained her brains to control ancient machines and its same with John, Faith and Kennedy. All three of them have trained during puberty and something in their training molded their brains to resemble ancients brains in this particular field. Thats why John immediately had so much control of ancient machines at Antarctic. Their brain waves are so similar to ancients that this city thinks them as its original builders." Beckett said.

"In fact city told us that they have access to 40-50% of city's systems which I think is about same what ancient child would've had, rest is safety issue." Rodney said.

"At least it makes daily life here easier, doors open when I wanna and that transfer thingy always gets me where I wanna go without me touching that confusing screen." Faith said.

"So what does this mean?" Weir asked.

"Mainly it means that we now have group of genes and brain wave patterns to check to find out who can control ancient technology. We'll send info to SGC in next burst," Willow said.

"Good. Is there anything else?" Weir asked.

"Not at the moment, you get report and study to your desk later today." McKay said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **_War never is beautiful. Genocide never is entertaining.  
><em>

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>Faith walked on the head of group, her team wanted to examine something their equipment had revealed. When they walked on the field that looked much like rapeseed field Faith had seen at England she heard scream. She ran toward scream as fast as she could and when she got there in front of her was sight she never would forget.<p>

There was small pond, around it grew trees, terribly small ones, but trees, nevertheless. Below the pond stood a picturesque little cottage. Sun shone on it, and wind flapped white sheets drying on small porch.

But she didn't notice the pond or cottage, all that she could see was sea of bodies.

_Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil. __Whoever wrote that had never seen true evil._ She thought. She wasn't very religious girl. God just was something she didn't think about. When she had been dying she had made a deal with god: she wouldn't bother god and god in return wouldn't bother her. But sight in front of her made her rethink; maybe it was time for her to bother god. Kick his ass enough to get his attention so that fucker either would get off from his ass and start protecting innocent or she would kill him.

As she saw it, there was no reason to let god, who didn't protect innocent, live.

She had seen gruesome things in her life, in point or another she had done most of those things. But never before had she seen anything like that: actual Valley full of dead people of all ages, from baby to elder. Most of them had expression of pain and horror frozen into their faces for all eternity. There were thousands of them rotting around her. She saw how one of her team mates puked over body of a young man and afterwards he in horror tried to wipe his puke away from body.

"This... this must be how those soldiers who freed people from concentration camps felt." Horrified Lieutenant beside Faith said and she shook her head.

"No. They had living people to take care of," She said. "we don't."

She picked up small child's body, every vestige of flesh had chanced to wrinkled brown leather, from the body still clung moldered remnants of what had once been clothing. She could not have been more than two when she had died. And there was that same horrified expression in her face. Upon ground laid a similar gruesome thing, but smaller, and beside that was body of pregnant woman. She resembled those mummies Faith had seen on TV, but there never had been mummy with huge belly, in which all air had been sucked off and she could see silhouette of embryo inside.

Faith pulled long dead body of child on to her embrace, she didn't understand why, but it felt right thing to do. She then sat down, gently put the body on the ground and with her bare hands dug grave for it. She knew very well that her actions were vain, but burying that child was something she had to do. She wasn't alone in her actions, almost every one of her team had picked one body to bury, most were burying a child. It probably was a normal human reaction to all morbidness around them. When your mind couldn't comprehend all that death around you, you have to do something just for sake of keeping your sanity. And burying dead was obvious choice for action.

After she had buried girl Faith stood up and in trance walked back to jumper. She dialed Atlantis. She didn't listen what they said to her. She didn't want to be reminded that there still was 'normality' in world, at that moment for her nothing was normal. "Bodies...all around us." She said and suddenly she realized what that had sounded. "Not ours... locals. We need help to bury them..." Was all she could say before she hang up. She then took Army Shovel from the Puddle Jumper and walked back to the Valley.

Kennedy's team was first to come, Faith saw how Kennedy just looked around and walked straight to tree and beat it until her fists were bloody mush. Faith understood her, she knew that sometimes pain helped, but at the time she already was numb. It took army of them days to bury everyone. No one spoke or rested. And it would take years for them to get over it, if they ever would. Violence and bodies were not unfamiliar to any of them, but it was different to see soldiers or slayers bodies. After all death was part of their job, but most of these were civilian, probably whole city of people had been just dumped here.

That was what it was; they had been just dumped there like any garbage.

* * *

><p>"Almost all of them had Hoffan drug in them." Beckett said. "they were survivors and they were poisonous to wraiths, that's why they killed them." There was an awkward silence after his words. A storm went through Faith's chest. Before that wraiths were just enemy, now she wanted to find them and rip their hearts off - literally. Kennedy reacted another way, she didn't feel rage, she felt a renewed desire to protect, but the end result was same; they both wanted to get rid of wraiths. In short, they were in a murderous mood. Suddenly Faith stood up and ran away.<p>

"Where'd she go?" John asked.

"To training room, she'll gonna beat dummy until either dummy or her knuckles are gone." Kennedy, who had hid her head on to Willow's chest, answered. John stood up and went after Faith. When he got in Faith was beating dummy.

"Faith..." He said.

"What!" She shouted and for while they stared each other. Finally shaking Faith fell on the floor. John went and took her on to his embrace. For long time they were sitting there in unbroken silence.

"I've never seen..." She whispered.

"I have." John said and Faith raised her eyes to meet his. "in Afghanistan..."

"How can you... I mean every time I close my eyes I see... her body. So small, so..." Faith sobbed. "would ya' just... hold me... I can't be alone."

"I know."


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **I don't really like this chapter, but I have word count hanging over my slender neck. And hey, Faith deserves to have someone.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>Faith was getting more and more annoyed about Mckay's constant complaining, she didn't understand how Kennedy could stand him, and she was glad that she was on John's team only because Kennedy had refused to take psychiatric review. Faith didn't understand her friend, in that review you just had to lie right things to shrink and Faith knew that her friend was good liar and very good at charming people. Faith grinned, she was sure that Kennedy could charm her way out from Hell so well that Devil himself would come to apologize.<p>

But maybe Kennedy refused because after her last resurrection she had been hiding something, and Faith had pretty good idea what it was. She knew her friend, in some things better than Willow did, and there wasn't many things that would make Kennedy act like that. But Faith also knew that asking about it would just make Kennedy to shut down, maybe even backing up from her.

Backing up... She got more annoyed, mostly about herself. Even though they were at the mission she couldn't get on to her full Slayer mode when she was so close to John. Suddenly her mind was lingering on last night. For last two weeks she and John had grown closer to each other and last night, for her own amazement, she had been the one who backed up because she hadn't been ready.

And she was always ready.

Suddenly she heard something through McKay's constant complaint, but before she had time to react some kind of electric shock hit her and as she took fighting stance she saw how others were down at the ground. She saw nothing, but she heard something and as she threw knife toward the sound she got hit again and she fell on to her knees. She saw blurred shadows and tried to shoot closest one with her crossbow, but she got hit again and lost her consciousness.

When she woke up her head ached and as she tried to put her hand over her head she found out that her hands were tied behind her. With her fingers she explored her handcuffs and as she felt metal she grinned. She knew she could break them when ever she wanted. She sat up and looked around her. In front of her was man who's left eye was black.

"And you are?" She asked and stunned man looked at her.

"Who are you? It took three blasts to take you down and even when you were all out you almost killed one of my men, you weight a ton and now after ten minutes you're awake. Even I couldn't do that." He asked.

"Faith, you're neighborhood slayer, who're you?"

"Slayer?"

Faith grinned. "They point me where the wraiths are and I go and kill them," She said. "you smell and feel like wraith, but you're not one. And you still haven't told me who you are, that's kinda rude."

"Oh, sorry. Aiden Ford, Lieutenant, US marine corps, Atlantis."

Faith nodded. "Yeah, I should've known, I've heard about you." She said. "Where's my mates?"

"They've safe. I need them for job. I wanted to talk with you because you are interesting. You almost strangled one of my men with one hand even though you were still unconscious. You are strong, inhumanly strong."

"What can I say? He probably got too close of me and I'm all reflexes. And most of them are deadly." She had to find out where others were. So for the time being she thought that it was best to continue to chat with Ford.

"Deadly reflexes? Military?"

"Kinda, I'm just better than they are." Faith said. "no offense, ex-marine. " She said and stood up.

"None taken. I haven't seen you in action but I've heard rumors about Atlantian women killing wraiths. I bet you're one of them, which means you really are better than marines," Ford said. "but so am I."

"If I ask nicely would you let me and my friends go?"

"No."

Faith broke her handcuffs and before Ford had time to react she had put him on to his knees and she was strangling him from behind. "What if I ask rudely?" She said as she squeezed his throat just enough to make him to feel pain, but not enough to make him loose his consciousness. But he just laughed.

"Sorry, there's no weapons here and they won't let you out even if you kill me," Ford said. "you are strong and fast. Did they fill you with wraith enzyme?"

"Nah, I'm all natural." Faith said and let him free, she knew he was right. Even if she'd kill him she could not free her friends and Faith was pretty sure that his men had been ordered not to let her out in any circumstances. She sat down at the table. "So, what do you want from us?"

"From you? Nothing. I'm just interested of you." Ford said. "From your friends... well, we need them in our plan." There was a knock at the door. "Sorry, but I have to go now. Don't try to escape, there's guards at the door with guns and I bet even you can't walk away from bullet hit." Ford said as he opened the door.

After he'd left Faith just sat there, listening sounds from outside, trying to find out as much as possible about what was waiting her behind that door. She heard that there was three of them, one straight at door and others on each side of the room. She couldn't hear John. She was amused when she realized that she wasn't worried about herself or anybody else than John. She just wanted to save John. She grinned.

When she had strangled Ford she felt that he was very strong, enough to be dangerous. If his men were as strong as he was she couldn't just take couple of table legs and knock them out. They would be fast enough to shoot her before she could reach them. She needed a plan.

* * *

><p>Faith wasn't sure how long she had been locked in that room, she had no way to measure time. And she hadn't had any change to try to escape. They didn't bring any food to her and only water she got was from two cans that already had been at the room. Even when she had asked them to empty her potty they had only thrown new bucket to her and even on those two seconds two gunmen had been guarding at background. None of them came close to her. They obviously were not willing to take any chances with her.<p>

Suddenly she heard noise at far and then she heard how her guards left. She broke legs off from the table and armed with them kicked door off from its hinges. Room was empty, she ran toward the sound and she find McKay fighting with one of the guys, surprisingly he was on the upper hand. Faith knocked out two men closing on him and then she dropped out man McKay was fighting with. McKay turned to her and kicked her so hard that she flew against the wall.

"Damn, Rodney, you kick almost as hard as Brat." She said to him. As he recognized her she knew what was wrong with him. "you've taken that enzyme, huh?" She asked and McKay rambled something incomprehensible. Only thing she understood was _'stargate' _and_ 'crystals'_.

"Nah, first we gotta find John and others." She said and watched how McKay rolled his eyes and rambled something, but Faith didn't understand word he was saying, then he disappeared. _Whatta hell am I gonna do with him?_ Faith thought as he came back seemingly happy.

"Ah, control crystals! Yes!"

"Okay, Rodney, chill out."

"Fordtook JohnTeyla Ronontoattack hiveship." He said and Faith nodded, for once all that time she had spend around Willow paid; she understood his hyperactive babble. "Atlantis." McKay said and she nodded again and he was talking all the time they ran to stargate. Faith watched as Rodney did something to DHD and dialed Atlantis and Faith barely had time to send their IDC before McKay ran through gate. Fortunately they had had time to lower the shield.

"Faith." Weir said to her as she came through the gate. "what happened? What is Rodney talking about?"

"I have no idea. Ford kidnapped us. They kept me away from others and I found him in that condition. He's OD'd wraith enzyme. " Faith said. "But if I got it right Ford took others and he was planning to attack hive ship. And now he's out." She continued and pointed at Mckay.

She was irritated with the hunger, and irritated at seeing Mckay there, lying on the floor and irritated that he could not tell them where John was. She walked to mess hall, at least she would get some food. She felt guilt about how easily Ford's crew had kidnapped them, if she just would have been fully alerted they never would had had chance to attack them. She decided that she'd never go with John's crew again, though she would never let them go on to mission without Kennedy. She trusted her. If just she would have been there they wouldn't lost him. She filled her tray with food and when she got into table Kennedy came to her.

"Faith, are you OK?"

"Five by five."

Kennedy raised her brow. "Faith... you say that to me only when you're not OK.."

"Whatever." She answered and stuffed her mouth full. At the moment she didn't want to talk about it and she was glad that Kennedy knew her well enough not to push.

After she'd eaten she went to her room, and just sat there in darkness, stared out from the window and lived over and over again the events of the last few days.

* * *

><p>She had not gotten any sleep when she heard someone hurrying on to her door. There was a moment of silence, then she heard a soft knock on the door. For some reason it made her shiver. As knock repeated, she walked to door and when it opened she found Willow behind it and Faith saw she was upset.<p>

"What's up Red?"

"Faith... John... he was at hive ship and it..." Willow said.

"It what?"

"...it blew up. It went smithereens."

Faith looked at her and slammed door on to her face. Willow listened for while and when she heard crashing she rushed to find Kennedy. It took for while for her to find Kennedy, she was standing outside of the psychiatrists room.

"Ken!" Willow shouted. "Faith... go to her. She needs you."

"What happened?"

Willow didn't know what to say. "Just, just go to her."

Kennedy ran to Faith's room and when she saw trashed door Kennedy rushed in and found Faith lying on the floor and whole room was trashed.

"Faith... What happened?"

"Ask Red." Faith said and looked at her. "I went crazy. I trashed the place."

"Faith..." Kennedy said. "It'll be alright."

"Wrong! He was at hive ship which blew up."

Kennedy didn't know what to say to that. She noticed Faith's hand. "Faith, you should go to Carson, your hand, it's... trashed."

"I know." Faith said and squeezed her broken right fist with her left hand and grimaced from pain.. "..but pain makes me feel better. And now." She continued. "If you don't go I'll throw you through wall. I wanna be alone."

Kennedy didn't know what to do. But she couldn't leave her friend alone when she was like that.

"Faith..." She said and angry Faith looked at her.

"Still here?" She said. "Fuck off, it should've been you there, if you'd been there none of this would have happened. You would have heard them before they attacked. But no, you couldn't be there 'cos you can't talk to that fucking shrink."

For while they were silently staring each other. When Faith saw pain in her friends face she sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. I shouldn't have said that. Its not your fault." She said.

"You did mean it. And you're right," Kennedy said. "it is my fault. I know its late, but I'm sorry. I'll talk with her to–" She was cut off by Willow.

"Faith!" She shouted. "John... what happened here?" She continued when she saw Faith's room.

"Red... what about John?"

"Oh, yeah, they've alive. They've at the infirmary. Apparently they were at the–" Faith ran by her before she had finished her sentence.

"Fucking idiot," Faith yelled when she got in to infirmary, with her broken fist she punched the wall so hard that some medical equipments on the shelf on other wall dropped. "how fucking stupid you are?" She said and punched the wall again. John stood up, walked to her and took her in his arms, pressing her close, and smoothed away the hair from her forehead and she felt strange dizzying shock. She put her head against his chest.

"Faith... your hand's broken. Let Carson look at it." He said.

"OK..."

"Cute," Willow said. "John, it seems that you've tamed our wild child."

As she heard Willow's words Faith suddenly found out that she could blush.

* * *

><p>Just thinking about next chapter, which one: Tara or shrink...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>Room was familiar, yet still completely new. It was every bedroom she had ever been and still it wasn't none of them. Mostly it resembled room at she had shared with Willow at Sunnydale. She sighed, this wasn't new room for her. Last time she had been in this room she had been dead and it probably was case now too, she thought nothing about it, she had used to be death. Both times she had found herself to be dead she had no memories about actual dying part, so she wasn't surprised that this time she remembered that she had gone to sleep beside Willow and next thing was waking up in this room.<p>

"Great. I'm dead and purgatory. Again. Kinda makes me hope this time I'll stay dead." She said out loud just to hear her own voice. _Silence is NOT golden,_ She thought._ what good have ever come out from silence? A_fter her first resurrection she had always put on music or TV or anything that made sound. She had needed sound around her. Purgatory was nice enough place to be, but silence in there was deafening. She already knew that in time she would start to speak her thoughts out loud as she had done before, so why wait? She could start that immediately. It wasn't like there was anybody to listen her anyway.

"You're not dead. This is just a dream." Kennedy looked at the woman who came over the bed, and she looked and feebly smiled at her. She smiled in return. She appeared to be more beautiful than Kennedy remembered. Kennedy patted bed and she sat down beside her.

"I made this because this was place where you felt safe being with me." Woman said. "...where I felt safe being with you."

"I thought you went to.. higher plains."

"I did."

"So... why here in my dreams? Why now? Yet another prophecy or some shit like that?"

She smiled appreciatively to her. "No... well, not yet anyway. This is personal. You should tell her."

Kennedy went grim. "Why? It would only hurt both of us. Its enough I'm hurt, I don't need to hurt her."

"Not telling her isn't protecting her. It's eating both of you and you are growing apart from each other. And you're more hurt than you admit even to yourself. If you tell, you two could try to solve it. Believe me she will try her best, she loves you. Now it eats you and her. You need her. She needs you."

"Nah, what she needs is another goddess, you know that as well as I do. I'm just human."

"No, you're chosen one."

"Don't bring that shit on me. OK, I'm slayer but only 'cos she made me one."

"I'm not talking about Slayer, there's many of you now." Woman said and smiled to her. "She chose you."

Kennedy's eyes widened. "Nah. She stays with me till she finds better one. She may even love me, but she don't need me. She didn't chose me, I chose her."

"Tell her. She needs you at least as much as you need her. And she thinks you're goddess too, you know?" She said and disappeared.

When she woke up she was looking into those green eyes. She sighed.

"Did you really..." She cut herself off.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said and rose up hoping Willow would forget what she said.

"No, that was something. Somethings bothered you for ages now. There's this... underlying sadness in you. And you're thrown yourself to work, when its not slaying you're doing Corporate work. You sleep only few hours a day, if even that. And that sadness... I can feel it. And you're doubting yourself, you never before did that. Baby, whats wrong?" Willow asked. "I need to know."

"Don't worry, you didn't rip me off from heaven. I were at limbo, between heaven and hell. You should not worry about it."

"Then what? What's wrong?"

Kennedy sighed. "Will... Not now, I have to figure out how to.. ...tell you without hurting you." She said and were silent for moment. "it's just... God, I hope my dreams would tell me how to say things."

Willow raised her brow. "Dreams, huh?"

Kennedy smirked. "Yeah, I got this dream girl who sometimes tells me what I gotta say or do. Though usually I ignore her." She said, mentally kicking herself about saying it out loud.

Smiling, Willow came and ruffled her wife's hair like she would do to small child. "You know. Funny thing is, you can't do that to me anymore." She said.

"What thing?"

"Use sarcastic voice when you're trying to bluff. So... you have a dream girl, huh?"

"I can't do this. Not now, maybe never. I thing neither of us wants to go through this, OK?"  
>Willow stood up and, put her hands on Kennedy's shoulders, deep on thoughts. Kennedy started to rock back and forth slightly. She knew Kennedy and there was only one woman that Willow knew could make Kennedy act like that. She looked into her eyes.<p>

"Tara, huh?" She finally said.

Gasping in shock, Kennedy turned her back to Willow and would have ran away weren't it Willow holding her. Kennedy didn't turn around, back to facing her, but she didn't run away either.

"You're too bright for your own good, you know?" She said.

"Ken... its been over six years. I let her go, maybe you should too."

"Yeah, well... she won't let me. She...Fuck... Anyway, its not that. It's... awww, fuck. I tell you, but don't blame me if it hurts you."

"I won't."

"But I might. Oh shit, I guess we'll gonna find out if she was right or not, don't cut me off.. just listen.."

In Kennedy's life there never before had been a point at which she had wanted more to get up and leave than at that moment. But she knew that Tara in her dream had been right, she had to tell to Willow.

"After your journey to neither world... I always knew there was someone in there you wanted to go back to. I just didn't have guts to ask. I just waited you to tell me its over with us. When I died I was kinda happy, at least I would never have to go through loosing you. Then you had to be stupid and resurrect me again. You talk in your sleep, you know? Even in first night after my resurrection you were talking in your sleep. And it wasn't my name you said. Repeatedly. And you've done it before and after that too. Anyway, can you guess why I'm sad and doubting myself? Why I threw myself to work so I don't always have to be around you?" When she asked those questions her tone was harsh, malicious even. Silence fell between them. Willow fiddled with her shirt, she felt tears coming, but she felt she had no right to cry. If anything Kennedy had all rights to cry... Willow felt numb. Kennedy knew her secret. Willow was ashamed and wanted to find someplace where she could hide. But there was nowhere.

"Why did you leave her?" Kennedy finally asked.

Willow's head sank, and she sat silent. Kennedy was waiting for answer. Suddenly Willow felt how stupid that moment was; Kennedy had told her that she knew about her betrayal and what she wanted to know? Not why she had done it, but why she had left the woman she had betrayed her with. She almost wanted to laugh, and was immediately ashamed that anything could amuse her at such a moment. And she felt how her next words would not be enough, but she should say them anyhow. Finally she began to speak in a shaky and shrill voice.

"I.. realized that... that... need.. I always felt with... with you... it wasn't there.. I didn't need her smell, I didn't need her voice, I didn't need her warmth, _I didn't need her._.. I needed you... I resurrected you for selfish reasons... I needed you..."

Kennedy turned her back to Willow, there still was one question she never before had dared to ask. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and waited till Willow was looking at her.

"What about Tara?"

Willow knew well what she meant but she wanted to be sure. "What do you mean?"

"If she suddenly appeared here which one you would choose?"

For moment Willow thought she should lie, but there had been too big secret between them already. She lowered her gaze to floor.

"Neither." She said. "I couldn't choose between you two."

Again silence fell between them. After while Kennedy rose and stood gaping in the center of the room, as a hazy thought began to form in her brain. Now that Willow had admitted her betrayal it felt real, before that Kennedy could have blamed her vivid imagination, even though she knew that everything was true. But now it was real. Suddenly she felt hurt, really, really hurt. "You'd better start from the scratch." She said.

"Huh?"

"We have to start over. And this time its your turn to pursue me if you wanna be with me."

"So... does that mean... all is... forgiven?"

"...I' don't know.. I'm not even sure how bad I feel.. But forgiving is not what you want, is it?"

Willow nodded. That wasn't what she wanted, she wanted Kennedy to forget it. And of course she never would. "I want to turn back time, make it so that it never happened." She said.

"Yeah.. why?" Kennedy asked.

"I hurt you... I never wanted that..."

"Yeah, well... you did. Now that its out in open... I'm more hurt than I thought and you made me feel I'm not good enough. I don't like feeling like that."

"You shouldn't feel like that." Willow whispered. "its all my fault, you shouldn't feel that."

"I know, but I did... still do. And I don't like that."

"What... can I do?" She wanted Kennedy to feel wanted and ...goddess... like she always had made her feel.

"I don't know. You figure it out. I just.. don't wanna feel I'm not good enough.." Kennedy said. "I don't wanna loose you... but at the moment... I don't wanna..." She stopped she couldn't say it out loud. "..you hurt me.."

"I understand..." Willow said. "Should I move to my lab?"

"We started at same room..." Kennedy said. "I think we can stay at same apartment."

* * *

><p>Willow couldn't sleep, it wasn't that couch was uncomfortable, it was comfortable enough. She couldn't sleep, because she was thinking what she should do not to loose Kennedy. And she had no idea what she should, or if she even could do anything. Willow was thinking why had she forgotten Kennedy? Kennedy made Willow feel so good about herself, and Willow knew she was deeply in love with Kennedy, so why had she betrayed her? It cut her heart causing indescribable pain to only living person she loved with every molecule of her. Even more guilty she felt when she realized that she hadn't felt guilt at all before she was faced what she had done.<p>

It would've made it easier if Kennedy just would cry or go off on a burst of anger. But she didn't, in fact; Kennedy still made her feel wanted.. How did she do that? Suddenly she realized that she had done next to nothing for their relationship, it had always been Kennedy who did everything. True, Willow remember their anniversaries, but daily life... It always had been Kennedy. Like her lab. Never before had she realized that Kennedy had made sure she always had things she needed. Kennedy touched her when she needed to be touched, she was there when she needed assuring or comfort and she was first to congratulate her of her achievements. She just... adored her and almost never complained.

Kennedy made her feel wanted and goddess, because she did want her and she did believe she was a goddess. How could she return that favor? She couldn't comfort her because she was the one who'd hurt her, and if she touched her physically, even if it was just holding hands, it was as if she would be rubbing salt in her wounds. Almost everything she had done had been selfish, even resurrecting Kennedy was for selfish reasons; after she had left.. her... she didn't want to be alone, she needed her, so she had taken her actions to get her back. Only after she had done that had she asked she if Kennedy had wanted to be resurrected. She had done it again, practically same way she had done it to Buffy. She had thought only herself.

She remembered how Kennedy had once told her that she feared her, not because she was powerful, but because she was the only one in the world who could hurt her. And she had hurt her. She wanted Kennedy to open up and talk with her about pain she felt so she could at least try to purge her pain. But that wasn't Kennedy, she hid her pain as well as she could. But she did feel it. Kennedy was right, their old marriage, their old relationship, was dead and now she needed to build a new one, not expecting Kennedy to build it.

Funny thing was, she kind of wanted to court her bride, and that would be first time, last time it had been Kennedy doing all that, now it would be her turn. She never had done that to anybody and she kind of waited it. Even the fear which she felt. Ask her to go on a date. If she would say no, ask again. Get to know her again. Listen to her, which was thing she never really had done before. Do the things she knew she likes, stop neglecting her. Bring flowers to her, that was thing nobody knew; Kennedy loved flowers. At least she knew that about her wife. Show her simple kindness. Show her that she was precious to her.

Willow wanted to make her feel happy, not because of her guilt, that would never ease. her guilt would always be there. But because Kennedy deserved to be happy. And she decided that she would make her happy again, even if it would take years. If she only knew how.

* * *

><p>"Hi Dawn. We don't have much time, I got ZPM's loaded only to 38%, so we got only few minutes." Willow said. "How are things there?"<p>

"Fine. No impending apocalypse, just plain old stuff; vampires and demons. How are things in another galaxy?"

"Well... different."

"Guessed that much. Oh, and guys O'Neill send to teach Slayers are great, they've teaching war strategies and things. And they actually got girls to work as a team, never saw that coming. Few days ago six girls swept huge vampire nest in few minutes using army guys strategies," Dawn said. "and Buffy send few of the older Slayers to work here in SGC. Its kinda exchange student program we have with SGC."

"That's great. Have you and Daniel translated rest of the prophecy yet?"

"No. No one seems to know in what language rest of it is written. Its hard to translate, there's no repeating signs or anything. I've sending it to you in next burst, Daniel thinks its coded. So... am I getting to be aunt soon?"

Willow startled and looked at Kennedy.

"Nah," Kennedy said. "we've been... busy. But Faith found someone and he can make her blush."

"Hey!" Faith said.

"But its true, ain't it?" Kennedy said. "and cute."

"Uh... how's B?" Faith asked.

Dawn laughed. "I wanna meet this guy." She said. "Buffy's fine. Bit antsy though, I think she liked to fight with you two and now that there's no one to bug her she's getting bored to be Queen. Buffy needs someone to oppose her."

"Yeah, B's wired that way. And Angel?" Faith asked.

"Acting as broody as usually. At times he's working with SG1 now. Cameron and he hate each other almost as much as Xander and he does. Oh, Xander moved back to States, he's living at Cleveland now."

"Yeah, sorry but there are people waiting in line. " Willow said. "we'll send all our hello's and things in data burst."

"Yep. Nice to see y'all. Bye."

After everybody else had left the briefing room Faith came to Willow.

"Red... what's happened between you and Kenny? This morning she beat me like she wanted to kill me, she's... angry and hurt... and only one who can hurt her like that is you." She asked and Willow blushed.

"Uh.. long, long story..." Willow stammered and Faith glanced angrily at her. "Faith..."

"What?"

"You're her best friend... you... can you tell me what she likes?"

"You mean except slaying, sports and you?"

Willow nodded.

"You know, over the years there were only few moments when you seemed to be as much into her that she's on you, she really thinks you can walk on water. And you... have you ever even tried to get to know her? I might know how to help you, but... First I wanna know... " Faith looked at her for while. "...you cheated her, huh?" She asked.

Willow jumped back. "Its... she.. told you?"

"Nah, but there's only few things which would make her so full of pain. Obviously you're not dead nor did you leave her. So only thing that's left is you cheating her. I'll help you if I think you'd be good for her, I have to think about it. And Red..."

"What?"

"...she's my friend and I don't like to see her in pain. I like you, but I like her much more, hell, I kinda love her. So... head Wicca or not, if you ever hurt her again I'm gonna make you so sorry that you'd wanna kill yourself."

"You don't have to, I think I'd do it myself." Willow said. "I already... unconsciously did this to myself..." She said and raised her shirt, there were boils all over her. "They've at my face too... I made glamour.. to hide them."

"Good. You deserve it. But don't show 'em to K, she'd blame herself." Faith said. "Red... is it real guilt or are you just sorry that you got caught?"

"Kinda been thinking that myself. I think its genuine guilt... but truthfully... I didn't feel guilty before she confronted me about it..." Willow said.

"At least you're honest. I'll give you that." Faith said. "Now I'll go and let her beat me. It helps her."

"I'm sor..." Willow started and realized that she hadn't told Kennedy how truly sorry she was. How sorry she was that Kennedy had cheerily told her how much she loved her, and she had been loving and trusting a liar. Yes, it hadn't happened in this world, but that didn't matter; point was she had betrayed her. And she was sorry. Sorry what she had done, sorry about how she made her feel, sorry that she felt she wasn't good enough, when it was other way around; she didn't deserve her, she wasn't good enough for her.

"Red..." Faith said and she snapped out of her trance, she felt Faith holding her and she was startled. _What the hell was Faith doing?_ "...get a grip of yourself or you kill yourself." Faith continued. As she looked Faith she saw her head bleeding. _What had happened? _Then Faith punched something and she looked around and saw laptops, monitors, everything in the room flying and hitting Faith, who had covered her body with her own. She closed her eyes and took control of them, put them back. Faith shook her.

"That's a start," She said as Willow looked at her. "being sorry. But don't punish yourself. It won't help her and its the easy way out," Faith rose up._ "._.and you don't have right to do that." She continued as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Willow heard when Kennedy walked in, how she stopped in her quick walk when she saw her at the couch and she felt her stare through the darkness. She opened her eyes, glanced at her nervously and Kennedy's expressionless face was deepening her sense of helplessness.<p>

"Ken..." She whispered and stood up. "I'm sorry..." Kennedy nodded.

"I'm so, so sorry..." She continued.

"Why?" Kennedy asked, she knew Kennedy didn't mean why she was sorry. What could she tell her when she didn't know why?

"I don't know if I can explain," she faltered. "I.. don't know why. I love you, with you I always have felt like... I'm... your everything. And everything was fine, better; everything was great when I was with you. I really don't know why."

"I do. I never knew how much there is pain when you loose the respect and affection," Kennedy said. "they were both on magic and I'm not. Maybe you do need someone who's magical." She continued, walked to bedroom and left her alone. She sat there. Thinking, and remembering, understanding why she had married her. The ceremony was an unimportant concession to social prejudice: important was how they felt. How she had made her feel. How much she loved her. She knew she should try to make her feel as good as she always had felt when Kennedy was around her. She stood up and knocked on the bedroom's door. For while there wasn't answer.

"Come in." She finally heard Kennedy's muted voice saying. As she walked in she saw her reddened eyes and she wanted to hold her, comfort her. But she couldn't, not now.

"But you are." She said. "magical. Never let anybody, not me, not even yourself, never let anybody tell you otherwise."

"I don't much feel like it."

"I know and its my fault." Willow said and took deep breath. "I will try to make you understand how wonderful you are, not because I want you back, and I do. More than anything. But because you deserve it. Because you are wonderful, amazing woman."

Kennedy didn't say anything, she just turned her gaze to wall. Willow's words did just opposite she thought they would, they didn't comfort because Kennedy realized that Willow hadn't understood what she had meant when she had said that maybe she needed someone who was magical.

"If anything..." Willow said. "I don't deserve you."

Kennedy didn't made a sound, didn't move. Willow hesitated a moment, her hand stiffening on the chair against which she leaned.

"I don't know what to do." She said. "Should I leave you alone for now?" She asked and Kennedy nodded.

"For now.." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed slowly, vacantly, like a prolonged dull lecture. Willow was unusually kind and considerate to her, a touch of shyness in her consideration, shyness that had always amused her. But not now, now it sickened her. She had noticed that Faith knew what was happening and that sickened her with new fears. Although she knew her friend would never think that, she still feared Faith would think she was weak. Because she was.<p>

She was sorry about beating she daily bases gave to Faith, but she could deal emotional pain only with fighting. And Faith was only one around who could take it, the way she beat her would've kill anybody else. There had been missions but unfortunately they had been peaceful ones; there had not been a sight of wraith. It was like they knew what would happen if she'd met one now, and avoided her. Only thing she had killed was bear like creature she had beaten to death on one of the missions. And even though it gave meat to villagers, they had been so horrified of her, that they had asked that Atlantis would never again bring her to their Village. As she saw Willow walking to her she stiffened.

"Ken.." Willow said to her and she needed to escape, she needed to stay. She didn't knew which desire to obey so she just stood there. Unconsciously, insidiously, her almost six years of happiness with Willow had developed another conception of the tie; a reversion, rather, to the old instinct of passionate dependency that now made her blood revolt.

"Would you let me show you how I see you?" Willow continued. What could she say to that?

"Show me how?" She asked.

"I need to touch you for that... could you please let me..?" Willow begged.

"Shouldn't you at least take me to one date before that?" She heard herself saying before she had change to think. Willow shivered like there had been cold wind blowing through her spine.

"Would you let me?" Willow asked after long silence.

"Would you ask me?"

"Kennedy, could I have.. pleasure to take you to a date?"

Suddenly she felt how the floor failed under her. She sank through the floor, her reasons slipping away from her. Yes, she wanted to go on the date with Willow. She wanted it more than anything.

"Yes..." She answered nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders to hide her joy. Willow, on the other hand didn't hide her joy, she was seemingly happy about her answer.

"Would today four PM be too soon?" Willow asked.

"Nah, I'll fit you on to my tight schedule of beating Faith," Kennedy said. "but you know all about that, don't you? She knows, huh?" She continued.

"Don't blame her about anything," Willow said. "she guessed it herself. She said she'd beat me to death if I ever again hurt you."

Kennedy laughed. "She would, wouldn't she?" She said. "that's my Faith, my protector." She continued and her words hurt Willow, who knew she should have been Kennedy's protector. But she wasn't. She was the one who had hurt her.

"I know..." Willow whispered and looking at her face, filled with guilt mixed with sadness Kennedy felt need to touch her, hug her, need to tell her that everything would be alright. But she didn't. She just walked away.

* * *

><p>"Faith.." Kennedy said after their match. "I'm sorry that you have to take all that... anger in me."<p>

"Its OK. Just remember that when I'll be hurt and its your time to take beating."

Kennedy chuckled. "I have hard time to imagine you'd ever get hurt like that."

"I've been there. Reason I started that get some get gone routine was that I got burned. Badly. And I never wanted to feel that again." Faith said. "but I was young and stupid, he wanted to.. anyway, I didn't give him another change, and I still wonder how my life would've gone if I would've given another change to him. Don't make that mistake. Give her a change, I hate to admit it, but she really loves you, you know."

For while they both continued shower in silence. Time to time Faith glanced Kennedy and she was thinking that her friends face did not look quite as anguished as it had done for the weeks now. Faith rubbed the end of her broken nose with her fingers.

"You know, in last weeks you've won me more often than five years before."

"Yeah, I know... Faith..."

"I know you're sorry, its nothing. My nose will heal under hour."

"Yeah, that too but..." Kennedy said and lowered her gaze to floor. "thanks for giving advices to her."

"Don't mention it." Faith said and looked at her. "I know that face. What's up?"

"Could ya' tell her to speed things up a bit?" Kennedy said. "I'm not saying I have forgiven her yet, but I miss her. I wanna give that change to her."

"Should I tell her that you said so or tell that its my opinion?"

"Tell her... that you think I miss her, but that you think I won't make it easy for her."

"I can do that." Faith grinned. "I'll tell her that she really should start seducing you, making her moves on to you. That'll be fun to look at, she's so shy."

Kennedy hit her with towel. "And you call me brat." She said and went silent for moment. "But I think I'd like that." She continued and looked pleadingly at Faith. "Do you think I can ever trust her again?"

"I don't know... Everybody thinks she's this really sweet innocent person... she's nowhere near innocent. I'd like to think you can, not because she's good person, but because she's selfish and she feels so... bad about what she did. I don't think she ever again wants to feel as bad about herself as she feels now. But I really don't know. Only you can decide if you _want _to trust her."

"Yeah..." Kennedy said and grinned. "so, you and John are serious now, huh? Will it end me getting beaten?"

* * *

><p>Sighing, she sat up on the seat next to Willow. She stared at her red hair, glowing in a sunlight, forming a blazing halo over her head. The golden light made her think of their time in Sunnydale, but without few precious exceptions those images were almost completely faded now. All she had was a feeling of loss and sadness. An feeling of something lost and she hoped it wasn't lost forever. Kennedy glanced at Willow, her face, with her tongue pushing her cheek and concerned gaze she had as she drove the Jumper was so adorable that Kennedy smiled. She made a mental note to try not to push Willow away, not letting out her sarcastic and bitter comments.<p>

Kennedy's smile had not gone by without Willow noticing it, her smile encouraged Willow, who actually wasn't sure what she was doing. She just wanted Kennedy to see how wonderful she looked in her eyes and it had taken time for her to learn how to send her view to another person, Faith had seen so many blurred visions that her head had started to hurt. Finally she had succeeded. And now she wanted to give that experience to Kennedy. But she was worried. What if she'd fail again? What if Kennedy didn't understand? So she had taken Jumper and driven around for hours to find nice picnic place for them. That way at least Kennedy would get nice date. And she knew Kennedy liked flowers, the place she had chosen was middle of field filled with flowers never seen in Earth. Willow knew that at least that was sight Kennedy would love.

After they had landed and walked to field Kennedy had been enthralled about place Willow had chosen. She had heard from John that Willow had used Jumper for hours and now she knew why; that place was deep in the main land, far from the coast line. She watched as Willow's brows drew together when she fell deep in thought. She smiled when Willow pinched the bridge of her nose, it reminded her of Giles and she knew it was habit Willow had picked from Giles. If she had glasses she'd be cleaning them right now, not because she was frustrated, but because she was seemingly worried.

Still rather at a loss for how to even begin, Willow cleared her throat pointedly and watched Kennedy as she drew her attention up in her direction. She raised her head from where she sat, and it seemed to take her a moment to really see her. Willow felt better when she saw Kennedy's concerned sympathy. It made her bit more sure about her next action. Letting out a deep breath, Willow raised her eyes to meet Kennedy's.

"Should – should we eat first or...?" She said finally.

"I don't know." Kennedy said. "I don't have faintest idea what you are planning to do. Its your show."

Willow studied her for a moment before offering a solemn nod in acknowledgment. She watched her wife, so very grateful for the chance to finally be alone with her. Releasing a shaky breath, she leaned down and opened her picnic basket. She thought that it was better to feed hungry Slayer before doing anything else.

"What are you smiling for?" Kennedy asked and even though she seemed to be amused, Willow was so nervous that her question startled her.

"Uh...I – I'm happy, happy to be alone with you... and... I – I just thought–"

"–that feeding the Slayer would be best way to start, huh?"

"Well... yeah... After all, I've lived with... uh..." Willow wasn't sure if it would be wise to mention their past right now. "anyway, lets eat..."

They ate in silence, neither one knew what to say. After a they had eaten, Kennedy laid back on the ground and watched the sky, anxiously waiting Willow to do her move. For quite long time Willow let her gaze travel over Kennedy with a wondrous curiosity, a smile touching the corners of her lips. If she wasn't sure what to do before, now watching Kennedy lying there she was.

"I – I wa–want you to know how, how, won–wonderful you are." Willow said, wondering why she was stammering, she never had done it before, at least not as much as she did now. Kennedy turned on to her side and leaned her head on to her hand.

"So.. how are you going to do that?"

"I – I can show you... but, but, I need to to–touch your fa–face."

Kennedy was utterly amused by Willow's stammer, she wanted to ask from Willow if she was channeling Tara now, but she knew it would ruin everything Willow had planned. And, even though she was worried what Willow would show her, she didn't want to ruin her plans.

"What do I have to do?"

"Just... sit up and let me... do my thing."

Kennedy sat up and closed her eyes and Willow placed her hands on to Kennedy's temples. When their skin touched, warm tingles shot through their bodies causing both to gasp at the sensation. Willow's face flushed.

"Now – now... I first show you through my e–eyes. You, you feel my feelings too..." Willow said and closed her eyes, it took her while to get her mind back on to her control. Then she gradually got contact on to Kennedy's mind and finally she send her vision of Kennedy to her.

As Kennedy saw herself her breath caught in to her throat, this woman was gorgeous. Her dark hair lay perfectly over her muscular shoulders. Her skin was perfectly smooth and dark. She smiled warmly as she looked intently into her eyes, and she crumbled. She couldn't feel her legs anymore, and her breathing quickened. Those eyes, those deep chocolate eyes pierced right into her soul. It was strange feeling, she felt she loved everything in that woman and yet she knew it was herself she was watching.

"Now.. now I show memory of how I saw your aura first time I really looked at it."

She saw familiar place, it was Summer's backyard, she even knew the moment; it was morning day before she had first time made love with Willow. Then she saw bright white light in her eyes, even thought sun was shining. Then she saw a bright figure just in front of her. It resembled bit of herself, but her face was like beautiful coffee colored glass with rose cheeks and piercing dark eyes.

"And... and how I see you when I look at you now."

She saw that first image of that gorgeous woman, but she was covered with bright light. She felt something in her heart never experienced before, she felt love so deep her heart was exploding because of the pain she had caused to her. Then Willow took her hands away and images vanished. Flowerbed she just minute ago had thought was beautiful seemed dull and too colorful. She looked at Willow, who had lowered her gaze to ground.

"That's.. that's why I don't understand why I betrayed you... why I hurt you so much," Willow said and raised her eyes to meet Kennedy's. "don't decide anything now... I didn't do that to get you back, I did that to... I wanted you to know that you're not inadequate, that you're more than good enough. You're perfect."

Kennedy was silent. She sat there, half-smiling at Willow. Then she poured wine to her glass and took sip of it.

"So... there's some perks for dating a witch, huh?" She finally said and Willow smiled to her.

"I guess so..."

"Will... I'm not saying everything is OK now. But it was damn good start," Kennedy said. "but I already knew you're attracted to me, so it was _just_ a start."

She was silent for a few minutes, thinking what Kennedy had said. She was sure she understood meaning behind her words. It would not be as easy as she had thought. And maybe it shouldn't be. As she thought that she also thought about how to ask the question bouncing in her mind. She feared to ask it. She feared that Kennedy would say no.

"Are, are we dating now?"

"I'm tempted to say yes. But if I say yes I might not get pleasure to be chased by you."

Willow gave half-smile to her. "Oh, but you will be. Count on it," She said. "you will be chased by me even though most of the time I will be blushing and embarrassed."

"Then I'd say we're dating."


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The night was quiet and, amazingly enough, town they were at had the streetlights, even though rest of it resembled more of medieval village than modern town. The streets were deserted. As they walked she was thinking about Willow. For last two weeks Willow had kept her promise, she had pursued her. Kennedy smirked when she thought how all red faced Willow still managed to flirt with her. In fact her constant blushing made it even more appealing and she was getting pretty good at it. Suddenly she felt familiar tingling in back of her head. Kennedy knew there were vampires close by; it had been months she'd felt that tingling, but she knew it all too well. And these were not wraiths, these were original ones, the ones Slayer were meant to fight. She told others to stay put. Silently she climbed to roof of one of the houses and listened. There were at least ten of them. She knew vampires weren't aware of them yet; they were heading away from them. She went back to her team.<p>

"Vampires," She whispered, "original ones, ones that we have problem back in Earth. Your guns don't do much against them unless you can completely separate them from their heads."

"But how-" John started, but Kennedy put her finger on to his mouth.

"They have good hearing. I'm not sure we're far enough. Whisper."

"But how can they be in here?"

Kennedy shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, don't care. I just kill 'em," She said. "They probably came here same way than humans came. Does anybody of you know how to use sword?"

Teyla nodded. Kennedy gave another of her swords to her.

"Good. Just separate them from their heads if you need to," She said. "burning, separating them from their heads and wood through their hearts are only things that kills them. Let's go into this house, there's people in there." She said and walked to door of the house in which yard they were. She tried the door, it was locked.

"Oh, well.." She said and yanked the door so hard that lock broke. And she was staring at the arrow. "Nice to meet you." She said and as she walked in he lowered his bow.

"You're human." He said as others followed her to in.

"Yeah, we're humans," Kennedy said. "so it works here too, vamps can't come in without invitation?" She asked. There was two children, woman and a man in the house.

"Yes. You know about them?"

Kennedy grinned. "Yeah, I was born to kill 'em. How many are there?"

"At least fifty. Maybe more." Man said and closed the door behind them.

"Fifty?" Kennedy said. "cool. I've been building excess energy. Tell me about them."

Ash he told story about one monster that came through gate and when he described the monster Kennedy's face went grim, he sounded familiar and she knew that with such and deformations he must be old and strong, and Kennedy had not yet met very old vampire. He told them that it had taken quite short time for him to get a grip of town after he started to make new vampires. And now he practically used them as his food source, treated them like cattle.

"What are you going to do?" John asked after his explanation. "you can't kill all of them them alone."

Kennedy grinned. "I'm gonna do what I was born to do. But I have to call to Faith, she'd never forgive me if I wouldn't ask her along for the ride," She said. "especially because the head vamp sounds much like Kakistos, old vampire who killed her Watcher. I don't have any experience of old vampires, they've strong and some of them have strange abilities, but Faith have killed them, so she's needed. But for now... I need all my strength tomorrow night, so I'll sleep."

After she had said that she curled up on the chair she was sitting, shut her eyes and soon she appeared to be sleeping.

* * *

><p>As she waited computer to do its job she read parts of the text which had been translated. Mostly it seemed to be diary of someone, language they had used had had only one personal pronoun for both genders, so they didn't knew gender of the writer, but they had used female pronoun. Willow grinned, she was pretty sure it was Dawn's decision, most people in that case would have used he, even female translators used more often he than she. But Dawn preferred she, which was understandable; for her females were the ones who acted in front line and male's had more supportive role at the background.<p>

It was fascinating diary to read. At first she was obviously writing about wraiths, though she was vague about details, she wrote enough for Willow to understand more about origins of wraiths. Annoyingly enough she didn't write much about war between wraiths and ancients. As she described her new apartment Willow could relate; she could have written it herself. In fact she had written it to Dawn, Xander and Buffy. But in the middle of the diary main opponent changed. In her colony there had been epidemic which sounded much like vampires Willow knew. Growth of strength, heightened senses, need for blood and_ "extreme sensitivity to sunlight"_. Difference was that it didn't make its victims immortal, it killed them. And it was much more contagious than vampirism was; disease she described was transmitted by any contact to fluids of patient. And for reasons they did not know any of their precautions against diseases didn't work.

Willow was sure that what she was describing was at least partly magical disease, more so when she described an enraged animal they had killed. It obviously had been a demon. If only she had been there, she'd figured out how to prevent that decease to spread, most magical deceases were easy to stop, people or demons who created them usually did not have very imaginative mind. Evil beings tend to make their plans either too complicated or too straightforward. Dawn had deduced that vampires might be degenerate offspring of these decease victims. Maybe at some point some demon magic had somehow mixed with the decease and vampires they knew had been born. Maybe, Willow thought, if she'd been there stopping that decease to spread, vampires wouldn't exist.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Weir. "Willow, Faith. Kennedy called and she tells that she needs your expertise at the planet they are."

"Coming." Willow said and put the printouts down and rushed to bridge. When she got in there Kennedy was talking with Faith.

"..as they described the head vamp he has similar deformations than... Kakistos had. He's old one." Kennedy said. "Willow, when we start killing them people here might need your barrier to protect them until we've killed everyone. They can't get in without invitation, but they might burn down houses."

"What?" Willow said. "is there vampires?"

"Yeah, whole town's full of them." Kennedy said. "Faith and I will have really good time. I've missed vamp action." Faith grinned, even though killing wraiths was fun, it lacked at the personal touch side, she too missed that.

"Ken.. don't go close to them, vampirism in here might be much more contagious than back at home. You might get infected merely by getting their spit or any body fluids on to you if you have cuts or something."

Kennedy's eyes widened. "Uh... Will... I already killed three of them in close combat... and I have few cuts... Dunno if I got any fluids on me..." She said. "Faith, bring crossbow's and loads of bolts. And be ready to kill me if I turn."

"No!" Willow yelled. "we'll bring medical team and me, this is magical decease and if I know anything its magick. We're gonna cure you if you got infected."

"Will.. how long?"

"According to whoever wrote those texts.. if they are same kind of vampires... about day to first symptoms. Two-three days to death. But we can–"

"Good. Faith, bring all the stuff. And Lorne... do Molotov's cocktails and flamethrowers, Willow will show you how." Kennedy said. "We have one night to kill 'em all before... well... we have this day and next night. And Will, mean while you and Beckett figure out if there's a cure."

"Ken..." Willow was about to oppose her, but stopped when she realized that this was something Kennedy had to do regardless if she had infection or not. "...you heard her. Lorne, come with me, I'll show you how to build up flamethrower. We'll be there soon Ken." She continued.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting," Kennedy said.

* * *

><p>As she walked toward the town she looked at two suns in horizon and she smirked. As woman who most of her life had worked at nights and slept days, she never before had thought that sunshine was beautiful. And now she was treated with two of them. She closed her eyes and for while just stood there, feeling the warmness of suns in her face. Then she walked to town and saw John at the doorway, as he was about to speak she silenced him.<p>

"Don't invite me in and don't come close to me. I might have vampire blood in my system," She said. "and vampirism in here might be much more infectious than back at home. So stay away from me."

She continued and grimaced when she saw their faces. "it'll take few days and Faith's gonna kill me if I'll start to die. It's the pack we made years ago. But before that we'll kill 'em. We'll fucking clean this town from vampires. Now I'm pissed. And they'll be sorry that they pissed me off."

She laid down on the grass to wait medical team. She was thinking about her situation, this was her second to worst nightmare – worst being Willow to turn vampire and she'd have to kill her – and for some reason she was calm. Pissed off to vampires, but calm about her own situation. She wondered why and realized that reason was Faith. She knew that if she'd turn Faith would kill her. And dying wasn't thing she was afraid of, she hadn't been afraid of dying before her first death and now she didn't think much about it. Only thing about dying that made her sad was Willow who had lost so much in her life, but she would get over it, Willow was tough chick, she was survivor. She heard others to talk about her and it annoyed her, how many times she have to tell them that she has extremely good hearing until they will understand it? She rose to her elbows and glanced at them.

"Guys... stop it, I can hear you, if ya' wanna chitchat about how sorry you are, go on to other end of the street, maybe if you'd be there I wouldn't hear you. It annoys me. I don't need your pity." She said and without waiting their answer laid back. She thought about her team, she had made friends with them and she would be glad if she'd be first one of them to die. Dying she could take if it happened to her, but loosing friends... During her short life she had seen too much death of friends and family.

She had realized what dying meant at very young age, she remembered that moment, she had been sitting beside the bed when her mother took her last breathe. And at that moment she had been sure she saw how life left her mothers body and when group of people came to revive her she told them it was too late. Her mother had gone. But they hadn't listened five year old child. After that she had seen many violent deaths, and she cherished memory of her mother's death. It had been peaceful one.

She opened her eyes. That was what she wanted to give Willow and Faith. She rose up.

"Hey you," She said and pointed oldest woman on the crowd that had appeared near by. "is there doctor in town?" She asked and woman told her where to find the doctor. She went to him and told about her situation to him and asked if he could give any medicine which would make her death at least seem peaceful. It took some time for her to convince him and finally he, reluctantly, gave some drugs to her and she asked him to give dose that would be enough to kill five humans. He understood when she told that she had super healing, man had seen how fast vampires healed. She put drugs on to her pocket. Only thing she was sorry about was that after her death Faith still would have to cut her head off.

Medical team was ready for her when she came back. They were dressed on to orange suites and as they let out her blood she grimaced, she hated needles. She knew that for woman who had been sliced by fangs, claws, knifes and swords, who had been shot twice, needles wasn't very logical thing to fear. But she still did.

"You still hate needles, huh?" Faith said and she grinned to her, Faith had tight black catsuit and white mask coved her face.

"Yeah," She said. "you look like very sexy Jason Voorhees."

"Red made me dress like this, it's yours I think," Faith said.

"It's Willow's, if I'd have one it would be too small for you. You wouldn't believe what... OK, there's too many people around for this talk..."

"I kinda always thought she's wild one."

"Yeah, she is," She glanced at medical staff. "don't tell her I said that. Is everything ready for our party?"

"Yeah, I brought every party gear we have and Red made some Molotov cocktails and two flame throwers for soldier boys to use." Faith said. "she's waiting for you outside, she wasn't sure if you want to see her."

"Of course I wanna see her." She said and walked out from the tent. Right outside she met Willow, who had no protective gear. She stayed far from her.

"Are you mad? You should have protective gear on."

"I have my barrier. Its even better than those clothes."

For while they just stared each other.

"Will... if I die... don't feel guilt, I was happy with you."

"Don't go dying now. Stay alive, I have so much to..."

"No, you don't have to. I forgave you some time ago." Kennedy said, she wanted to hug and kiss Willow, but she knew she couldn't. "really, I did. I'm not just saying 'cos situation is what it is."

Willow was happy, but she knew that her forgiving still didn't mean that their relationship was saved, there still was huge gap between them and she wasn't sure if Kennedy knew that it was there. She did. But she didn't know how to fix it. "Maybe I don't have to, but I want to. I said I will make you realize how wonderful you are. I will do that even if you die, I'll come to astral plane and show you until you understand."

Kennedy grinned, she trusted her, she was sure that even if she'd die Willow would come to her wherever her soul would be, be it heaven, purgatory or hell. Suddenly she realized that she really had forgiven Willow. It didn't remove pain, but she had forgiven her. "Yeah, I'm sure you would. But don't go killing yourself or resurrecting me again, OK?"

"I... I promise..."

"I love you."

Her sudden confession startled Willow, she felt that it was more plead than statement. "I love you too," She said. "and I'm coming with you. I won't let you out of my sight until you're alright. And..." She mumbled something. "now you're behind my magical virus barrier too."

Kennedy grabbed her crossbow without trouble and smiled. "Cool, how does it work? I mean I can touch things?"

"It keeps any living organism out from your skin." Willow said.

* * *

><p>Kennedy crouched on the mouth of the cave and slid in. Inside it took few moments for her eyes to adjust to darkness. For those moments she relied on to her hearing and it told that there was nobody around. After her eyes had adjusted she silently walked deeper on the cave. After she had checked that there were no vampires near by, she went back and yanked rope. Soon Faith and Willow followed her in.<p>

Villagers had told them that this was the place where vampires spend days. And because Kennedy had no time to wait night they had decided that they'd attack them on their home ground. Faith was amused by the fact that they had chosen caves to their headquarter. There were no reason for that, they practically owned the town.

Kennedy and Faith held a crossbow on other hand and sword in other. Willow came few feet behind them, her sword was still at its holster on her back, but she was ready to burn any vampire who would escape from two slayers. Silently they moved through tunnel and Kennedy grinned, Willow, who supposedly was not soldier, was as silent and as fast as they were. Her slender witch put marines in shame in stealthiness. And she was walking and breathing flamethrower._ In fight which happens in tunnels she's one of the best companions you could have. _

_Thanks, sweetie._ Willow spoke to her head and she smiled.

_And that too._ She answered.

_Hey, love birds, we're at war path, not in tunnel of love. _Kennedy almost laughed at Faith's remark.

_'Why is it that we're always at dark tunnels, be it high school, vineyard, wraith ship or actual cave? For once I'd like to fight in open air. _Kennedy asked. Suddenly she stopped and raised three fingers and pointed forward. Faith smiled. She hadn't heard those vampires. Kennedy had best hearing from all of the Slayers and it had saved their asses more than once. She nodded. Willow watched how two of them went around the corner and when Willow got there she saw how Kennedy was fighting last vampire and as she kicked it Faith hit its head off with sword.

_Few corners and we're at main cave._ Kennedy told. _There's at least twenty of them there_.

Faith looked at her watch. _Hurry up, we have only three minutes, before soldier boys attack from main entrance._ When Kennedy and Faith started to go toward the main cave they moved so fast that it took while for Willow to reach them. As she got beside Kennedy she saw huge cave filled with vampires.

"Forty-three." Faith whispered and Kennedy nodded.

"Will.. can you make that virus barrier around Faith too?" Kennedy asked and Willow nodded.

"But it lasts only for fifteen minutes or so," She said. "I don't have much power in this planet and when we attack I have to burn them, so Faith... fifteen minutes, OK?"

Faith grinned. "Red, its OK, if it ain't over in fifteen minutes we'll be dead."

Willow nodded and mumbled her spell. "Now you too are protected. Kennedy, when soldiers attack you take me down, as soon as we're there you duck and I kill as many with fire as I can. Then its your turn." Willow said and Kennedy nodded. Faith saw huge creature at back of the cave and she growled. Main vampire was almost like big brother of Kakistos and seeing him brought bad memories to her. Kennedy put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"We'll kill him." She said and Faith smiled.

"Yeah. We kill 'em all."

"One minute." Willow said and looked how they prepared to fight. Now they were Slayers, nothing else. How ever often she saw it, that transformation always stunned her. Every bit of humanity seemed to disappear from them and they changed to predators. When some of the vampires down there started to ran toward the main entrance Kennedy wrapped her arm around Willow and jumped down. As they got down on the cave Kennedy crouched and Willow's eyes changed to black and soon there was over twenty of fireballs burning down vampires. After few seconds Willow's eyes turned back green and she backed up to wall. Now it was Slayers turn to do their job.

The ease they fought together was incredible to watch, there was some kind of deep connection between them, no words needed. The connection with Faith and Buffy was no where near as deep as it was with Kennedy and Faith. When Faith and Buffy fought they were bantering and mocking their foe. But when Kennedy and Faith fought together they were silent killing machine, they were parts of same body. And Willow was jealous about that. Watching how they worked together Willow realized what Kennedy had meant, what was missing between her and Kennedy; connection they had had before. They too had been parts of same entity and now that was missing. And that was something she could not fix with magic. She shook her head, this wasn't place or time to think that. As they closed the old vampire Willow burned ones who tried to escape.

"Kill them." Old vampire said to four remaining vampires, but as he said that they burst into flames and screamed for couple seconds before exploding into dust, and then flames hit the old vampire who screamed from pain as his skin burned.

"Thanks babe." Kennedy yelled and Willow sat down. She was exhausted. Faith's heart beat faster as she looked down at her prey, Kennedy beside her growled loudly. Old, burned vampire rose up and threw stone, when it hit Willow and Slayers saw her falling down, at that moment they lost last bit of their humanity. Faith grabbed him by the arm and threw him into wall. Before he could get up both of them rained down punches on him, they had forgotten that they had swords and they were trying to beat him dead.

When Willow woke up she saw how all three of them were covered with blood, it was everywhere. As she watched she was sure that all three of them had glowing eyes. It was somewhat even battle and for moment Willow was mesmerized of it. Then she realized that if two of them would not snap out of it they would loose.

"Swords!" She yelled and when they didn't react she gathered last bit of energy she had and send small ball of fire and as it hit the vampire Kennedy glanced at her.

"Swords!" She yelled again and Kennedy took her sword, and sliced his arm off. As he screamed from pain, Faith took her sword and sliced his head off, and slowly he turned to dust. Kennedy ran to Willow who had lost her consciousness. She took her on to her arms and carried her toward the entrance. Faith walked in front of them and when last remaining vampires came back six vampires surrounded her. The ones with bullet wounds growled in pain. She shot two with crossbows and as they turned to dust she started to slice rest with her sword. Kennedy didn't care about them. She just walked toward the exit carrying Willow, trusting that Faith would kill any vampire closing them. It took Faith just few moments to kill last vampire. When they walked out from the cave Willow opened her eyes. She looked at Kennedy and then at Faith. They were covered with blood. She stretched out her hand.

"Purifico." She said, and blood covering them disappeared, she smiled weakly to Kennedy and lost her consciousness again.

At camp Kennedy gently put Willow down to stretchers and moved her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. Kennedy didn't know where they were going or where they would end up. But she couldn't wait to get there. She loved her and she couldn't think life without her. Whatever was in the mind of Willow, she'd deal with it. As she watched nurses to treat Willow Beckett came to her.

"Kennedy." He said.

"Huh?"

"I don't know how to say this..."

"I got it, right?"

"Yes, you definitely have some sort of virus in your bloodstream."


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **I wrote this in one sitting (Does English spoken world have that idiom?), so I'm probably going to edit (maybe even rewrite) it later. In fact, I'm publishing it only because I promised myself that I won't kill my darlings what comes to this story.

For rest of the week I have to do work I'm actually paid to do. (I've been at short vacation). So editing this and next chapter will come in weekend.

And I do know that ascension machine comes in third season of SGA (After watching three seasons I'm starting to like the show), but hell, this is AU and I need it NOW. So later I still continue from the episodes at the end of second season.

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>Now and then she turned her head on the pillow, sounds around her caused pain. All her senses had gone haywire. She heard familiar voice shouting near by, but she couldn't concentrate in to it, all sounds around her mixed on to a one constant white noise. Her restless eyes returned to the dent Faith's fist had made on the wall. She heard that familiar voice again. And suddenly noise surrounding her disappeared. She sighed with relief.<p>

"I made sound barrier around this room." She heard someone shouting. When she looked at Willow she was mesmerized by the sight.

She smiled weakly. "Dying is small price to pay seeing you with these eyes," She whispered. "you can't imagine how beautiful you are."

Willow blushed and there was soft flash in her eyes. As she saw her blushing she felt urge growing in her, she turned away from her, but it didn't help. She heard Willow's heartbeat and that was only thing she could think.

"I'm grateful for the silence. But you should kill me." She turned back at her. "Please, let me die" She begged.

Willow shook her head. "No, I came to–" She said but stopped when she saw how Kennedy put her hands over her ears. "I came to tell you that McKay, Beckett and I probably know how to cure you." She whispered. Kennedy wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to live. But she knew she couldn't tell that to Willow.

"You're incredible," She said. "how?"

"There's this machine designed to speed up human evolution. It kills you if use it that way, but it can be reprogrammed so that it restores original DNA. We used it to your blood samples and we're pretty sure we got it right. But there's problem with that."

Kennedy sighed. "Of course there is. What is it?"

"Only DNA sample of yours before... infection.. is at Daedalus and its still in Earth and they don't have enough power to dial here."

Kennedy thought about it. "So... what you are saying is that you know cure, but I'll be turned to vampire before you can cure me?"

"Uh... no. It probably wouldn't do anything to you if you're dead. And even goa'uld's machine can't resurrect vampire body, Angel tried and it did nothing to him."

"OK, so you know cure, but it can't be used until Daedalus comes. What about stasis thing?"

"We already tried it when you were out. It didn't put your ...infection.. in stasis, probably because its magical decease." Willow said. "There's still a small change we can use that machine. But.."

"..but there's problem with that too, huh?"

"Well... yeah. We could use data of your DNA they send to us, but its not as good as actual sample of your DNA would be. We are not sure it contains all needed information, we're not sure what would happen to you."

It seemed to be only way for her to live. And she was not sure if she wanted to live. She looked at strange lights around her. They used to be ordinary machine lights and computer screens, but now they seemed to be long, fiery flashes that burned her eyes. She knew Willow was waiting what she would say. _Death.. it would make things easier. But when ever have I chosen the easy way out? _She thought.

"Do it." She said.

"Ken.. you do understand that it wasn't designed to your body, you'd probably loose your Slayer powers. And you might die if something goes wrong."

"It'll be better than being vampire. Do it."

* * *

><p>After Willow had put her on to soundproof bubble she could hear her own thoughts. Now and again she glanced up at the clock with anxiety, to please herself with the thought that each minute gone by made it nearer the time when she'd be either dead or human again. Both options sounded nice enough for her. She drew air into her lungs and smiled when she smelled Willow's scent, she wasn't there but her scent was all around the room. Most things still smelled too intense, but now she could push those terrible smells away and just focus on Willow–scent.<p>

She knew Willow was worried that she would miss being Slayer. But she had always hated what she became when she let Slayer on loose, so normality seemed appealing. She knew she would miss strength and fast healing but other parts... she could live without them. She had never been woman who understood herself deeply, or cared to. Her way was to act. And now, since she came to Pegasus, she had analyzed herself more than ever before. Her thoughts were interrupted by light coming from the doorway as medical team come in, and she smelled... blood. "Get away." She shouted to nurse when she walked in. "she smells blood... Carson, tie me up and sedate me." She pleaded as nurse left the room.

Beckett nodded. "Aye, maybe its better that way."

She watched as they brought Kennedy in, she was a pitiful sight. She was shaking, her skin was paler than Willow had ever seen, her eyes were half open and her pupils were moving rapidly. Even though she had been sedated she still moaned. They lifted her off from the bed and put her down on the floor. She turned to McKay. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, yes. Well, kind of..." He said. "but its our best bet healing her."

Willow nodded, she didn't like it, they did not know well enough what that machine did, but she also knew that without this she'd loose her. "Yeah... and she said that we should do it," She said. "so... do it."

She glowered down at her, she wanted to help them, but she knew McKay and Zelenka could do it better than she could. At least in this situation, she cared to much of outcome to think straight. She smiled, she could almost hear Kennedy's stupid pun about straight thoughts.

"Ready?" McKay asked.

"Ready." Zelenka answered and she watched how light show surrounded Kennedy. Suddenly light left her.

"What?" She heard McKay saying, but when she was about to ask what had went wrong light again surrounded Kennedy. This time it was so bright she had to close her eyes. Then light disappeared again. She crouched down to check Kennedy, but McKay pulled her away.

"Machine is now calculating something, then it tries again." He said. "this shouldn't be happening. But I wouldn't interfere, who knows what would happen."

For while they waited and nothing happened.

"Oh..." McKay said.

"Oh... what?" Willow asked.

"You can take her back now," McKay said to Beckett. "look at this." He continued and gave tablet to her. She read computer logs and looked at McKay.

"So.. basically machine raised it's hands and said _'I can do only this much'_? It don't know how to restore her DNA, but when trying to restore her original condition it... kinda altered her anyway?" She asked and McKay nodded.

"Shit." She said, she knew that Kennedy wouldn't be happy about her condition. If she read logs right Kennedy still was at least partly vampire. Willow took a shuddering breath as she looked at her wife, who now was peacefully sleeping. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she watched how her chest rose and fell with each shallow breath. Then she felt fear and bit her lower lip. She did not know how to explain Kennedy what had happened to her.

* * *

><p>She came out slowly, feeling cold and surprised. First thing she noticed before opening her eyes was that she still could smell everything around her. When she opened her eyes she knew something had gone wrong, room was dark and only Willow was there. And she saw that she was nervous.<p>

"So?" She asked. And Willow started to explain what had happened to her. She stayed very still through it all, watching her with a kind of dazed horror. She had become absolutely motionless. Her first instinct was not to believe any of it, to reject it all. Maybe, if she acted as though she hadn't heard, then later she might find none of it had ever happened. But she knew it had.

"So... I'm kinda living vampire?" She finally managed to whisper her question.

"Uh... actually we don't know. It still is in you, but its been.. kinda encapsulated, so we don't know how it effects on you."

"Well... I'm pretty sure that my description was right one," she sighed and turned on to her back. "ask Faith to come."

"Ken.."

"I'm not asking her to kill me, I have to think this first. But I have to make sure she's ready to cut my head off if I choose to kill myself."

Willow nodded. "But Ken.. remember that you're not soulless killer. You have soul. You're alive. You don't have to die."

"Yeah, I'm regular Blade, katana and all. I just have to stop talking, start sulking and buy black leather duster and dark sunglasses." She said as desperate attempt to make a joke.

"Blade? Vampire killer... Will... you really have to start watching my DVD's. All work and no play makes Willow a dull girl." She continued when she saw Willow's bemused little smile.

Willow smiled. "Maybe I should." She said and for while she stood there, then she kissed her forehead and left.

* * *

><p>The people, the food, even the sounds they made when they came to visit her seemed to come and go in great bursts. Between those visits she thought nothing except dying; above all else she wanted to die. But she had promised to Willow and Faith that she would think through it all, that she would not jump to death without considering it throughly . She had decided that month would be enough for them to accept her decision. After one month she'd kill herself.<p>

Sometimes the noises in her head stopped. And she could sleep. Then she came back to reality and thoughts about dying came again.

* * *

><p>She sneered when door opened and Angel walked in. He smelled rotten... and blood.<p>

"You smell terrible," She said. "no offense, but I'm sure you already knew it."

He grinned. "I can't smell myself, but yeah, I know that other vampires smell like death and blood, so I suppose I do too."

Kennedy smelled her arm, then she rose up and smelled her shirt. "You're right, I can smell Willow and Beckett from me but I can't smell myself."

He smiled to her. "You don't smell death."

"Why are you here?"

"Willow asked me to help you and... I came as fast as I could," He said and grimaced. "hated that ship."

Kennedy frowned. "So everybody knows now?"

"No, only Dawn and I, Buffy and others don't know. You tell them when you're ready."

She was relived, she knew she had to tell them, but not before she was dead. She grinned. _Yeah, I'll tell them what happened to me after my death..._ "Good. How'd you suppose to help me?"

"First I teach how to handle your new senses and then..."

"...how to feed myself? This is going to be a bit of a shock to you, but I'm never gonna drink blood. Any blood."

"You can't... how long has it been?"

"Almost three weeks."

He nodded. "You're in the brink of starvation. If you're anything like vampires, soon you can't resist anymore. You'll go mad and... It's better to feed from animal blood," He said. "but first I'll teach you how to handle information your senses tell you. It'll be easier for you than it was for me, because as city girl you're already used to ignore most of the information your senses tell you."

"You do know that I'm not sure if I wanna live?"

"Yes. And Faith and Willow wanted me to convince you to live, but I won't talk about it with you. Unless you want to. That's your decision, but meanwhile I'll help you to cope."

She felt dimly how the air around moved as he moved.

"How.. how can you cope it? Living as vampire?"

"I don't. Every day I think that it will be the day I put stake through my heart."

"So.. why do you continue?"

"Every time I think about killing myself I see eyes of the people I have killed. And I know I have to continue, for them. But for you... its different, if you want to live you have to find your own reason."

"So.. you live forever 'cos you're trying to find redemption?"

"I hope not. I hope some day I die," He said. "but you are not living dead."

Before he had finished his sentence she reacted. She stood up, her feet moved easily, and she was very certain what she'd do. She broke bedpost. He just watched soundlessly. She had become just hazy enough in her mental processes to have attained indifference. For moment she examined the metal tube on her hand. Then she drove it through her chest, into her heart. He didn't flinch. She dropped down on her knees and gasped air. For moment he just listened how her heart slowly stopped beating.

Then he yanked metal rod off from her chest, lifted her up from the floor and carried her back to bed. _That, _he thought, _was stupidest thing anybody who has vampire blood in her bloodstream could do._ He ran out from the room, found his pack, and as he ran back he almost crashed to Faith.

"How's brat?" She asked.

"Not now," He said. "keep everybody, including you, out." He continued and went back in. He took stake from his pack and sat beside Kennedy. He knew that before killing herself she had believed he'd cut her head off. He wasn't sure if it was Angelus who just wanted to wallow on her misery, but he wanted to see what will happen to her. If she'd still have her soul after she'd turned full grown vampire... things would be different.

For hours she had lain dead, but Angel was not going to leave, he knew that it might take day, maybe even two for her to change. From her scent he knew that something had happened between Willow and Kennedy, they used to have almost same scent and now... even though Willow's scent was all over her it did not cover her the way it used to. He was waiting her scent to change, but it didn't, it stayed as vibrant as it had been when she was alive. Suddenly her chest started to move. She started to breathe, he knew she was about to rise, vampire didn't need to breathe, but it was autonomic function. Then he, from the shock, dropped his stake when he heard her heartbeat.

For almost half an hour he watched how she slept and how her pale skin started to get color again. _What the hell is she? _He thought. Suddenly she got up and threw up blood.

"I–I'm alive?" She asked after she had cleared her lungs from blood. She looked down at her chest and she watched how it rose and fell with each painful breathe she took. She raised her eyes to meet his. She was horrified.

"Should I get Willow?" He asked.

"No..." She said. "Whatta fuck am I?"

"I don't know." He said and sat on her bedside and she tried to bite him. He jumped away. "but I know you need blood right now. Not mine, that might... not mine." He continued. He looked into her eyes and he knew what had happened to her. He opened his pack, took a plastic blood bag and with his fangs made opening to it and threw it to her. She rapidly tore it open and drank. He knew she wouldn't be satisfied for just one bag of blood, so he threw another one to her and she repeated her actions. Taste of blood still lingering in her mouth she felt fangs against her tongue. She threw empty bag away, touched her fangs with finger and burst in to tears.

"Just kill me..."

He didn't say anything, instead he went to door and opened it. "Faith, bring me something I can use for cleaning up."

"Angel... what's happening?"

"She went mad from hunger, I fed her and now she wants to die," He said. "and I'm starting to think maybe we should let her die. But for now... I need to clean up. And don't come in. Just knock. Don't let anybody in, especially Willow shouldn't come in now. And I need new clothes for her." Faith nodded and left.

He undressed her from her blood soaked clothes and tugged her under the sheets. When Faith knocked he took things from her, put clothes beside Kennedy and cleaned the room using a lot of disinfectant, trying to cover the smell of blood. When he had finished he washed her and she still didn't react at all to his touch. After he had cleaned her he sat beside her, knowing it would take long time for her to speak, but he had time. They both had.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: **I don't much like this chapter either, things happen too fast, rhythm is all wrong and I'm getting frustrated about lack of time to finish chapters as well as I'd like to. But I have word count and deadline – which I set myself – to think of.

I had this terrible urge to bring character from third show to my story, so in here I created _excuse_ to bring her in to this story, so that she can stir things up. So, at least next chapter still focuses on relationship(s).

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>Faith never had been very good at waiting. So she told Willow to guard the room and left with soldiers to mission, so she could get her friend's problems off from her head. As the portal opened she completely flushed Kennedy from her mind, now she was Slayer, she was with John and this time she wouldn't make same mistake she did last time.<p>

When puddle jumper landed and back hatch opened Faith ran off and secured landing zone and waited other Jumpers to come.

"I'll go scout." She said when others were preparing and John nodded.

Once she had crossed the hill she saw the deserted silent streets stretching away in the sunlight before her, it had been industrial area, but now it was dead silent. And, as she silently ran down at the street, hiding as well as she could, she had bad feeling about their mission. She had confidence in her own will and power to stand against any shock that might come. She would've been happier if she'd been alone. She glanced at her map, place they were heading was only few hundred yards away. She ran around, checking out as wide area around their target as she could. She saw no one. After she was sure there wasn't movement anywhere she radioed to John.

"John. Come, but be careful." She said and waited them to come.

* * *

><p><em>She smelled suffocating smell, and from impermeable darkness she heard sounds that dug their way through her skull, causing tremendous pain. She dreamed about the fire that penetrated to the depths of her soul, and flaming worms crawled into her, eating their way inside of her. She couldn't not keep them away. She felt nothingness inside of her.<em>

* * *

><p>As they got closer to door of the warehouse shivers went through Faith's body, every fiber in her was telling her to back off. She stopped and listened, John noticed her behavior.<p>

"Faith.. what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling, Really bad feeling." She said. "but I can't hear or see anything or... I just have a really bad feeling about this."

John nodded, he considered about retreating, he had learned that when Kennedy had bad feeling it never went well, usually they were attacked and most of the times someone got badly injured. But he knew they couldn't retreat, they desperately needed that ZPM. Willow and Rodney had managed to do some magic and they now had one fully functioning ZPM, but Earth desperately needed one too, or they would take theirs.

"Go." He commanded his groups. "but be very careful." He continued as they invaded to warehouse.

* * *

><p><em>Each time Kennedy regained heartbeat and respiration, she screamed. She had a terrified expression on her face, worse than Angel had seen before, even Angelus' victims faces had not had such terror in them. Suddenly Kennedy had a grotesque game face on, it wasn't one he had, her eyes were black, her face was pale and veins in her face were black, her mouth was full of sharp fangs and her face was expressing sheer horror. Suddenly she dropped back on the bed, her eyes closed, and she was perspiring and trembling. He reached to stroke her cheek.<em>

* * *

><p>As man on the chair spoke Faith noticed that she had stopped breathing, she wanted to take long breathe and suck air into her lungs, but her body denied it from her and she knew better than disobey her body. In places like this it always knew better what to do than her mind did. Suddenly others dropped down, and she ran to man at the chair and put her sword under his throat.<p>

"Why aren't you unconscious?" He asked, but she didn't answer, she stood there waiting. After a while group of soldiers came in. When they pointed their guns at her she pulled her sword closer to his throat. Then she sighed. "Have to ask Angel to tell how to talk and not breathe." She said. "Lets see if my body can fight your gas, put down your guns or I kill him."

"They won't obey you," He said. "shoot her."

As he said that bullet hit her and she fell on the ground.

* * *

><p>She felt pain and everything went black.<p>

"Faith!" She screamed and woke into her own scream. She felt cold hand on her cheek and before her mind had control over her body she hit owner of the hand, jumped off from bed and slammed him on the wall. When she stared into his eyes she saw who it was and she took deep breathe and released him. Only then she realized that she was naked. She took blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her.

"Faith's in trouble. Gotta go." She said, but Angel grabbed her arm.

"There's some clothes for you." He said and pointed a pile of clothes. He looked away when she dressed up. Watching his back Kennedy realized something.

"If it would've been anybody else, I'd be killer." She said.

"Well, your blow wouldn't have killed Faith, but it would have killed any human."

"Faith!" She said remembering her dream. "she's in trouble. They shot her!"

He furrowed his brow. "Slayer dream?"

"No... I don't know... never had one... maybe?" Kennedy said. "But I have to warn her." When she left the room Angel followed her.

"Kennedy?" Willow asked.

"Not now, Wills, I have to warn Faith." Kennedy said. "where is she?"

"She left offworld with John to get ZPM. Ken, you're out from the sound proofed room, do you feel better?"

Kennedy was baffled, she hadn't noticed that. "Well... yeah, all these sounds are annoying, but they don't hurt now. Anyway, Faith's in danger. Have to go to Weir and tell her to contact them, warn Faith."

"She's at..." Willow started, but stopped when she noticed that she was alone in the hallway. She sighed. "and they say teleporting is annoying."

As they ran Kennedy noticed that she wasn't much faster than before, but her reflexes were faster and she felt like she knew people's moves before they moved. Lights around people were disturbing, she knew, from what Willow had told her, that she now saw their aura's and she hoped she could turn it off.

"Angel, close the door, their voices don't hurt anymore but they are distracting." She said as they got into Weir's office. "Elizabeth, wherever John and Faith are, call them, we have to warn Faith. They are going to shoot her."

Weir startled, for her it seemed like Kennedy and Angel had suddenly appeared in front of her. She shook her had. "What? How do you know that?"

"Slayer dreams," Angel said. "sometimes Slayers can see prophetic dreams."

"Yeah, call 'em." Kennedy said and smiled. "and your aura is one of the beautifulest I've seen so far." Kennedy chuckled. "sorry, all these light shows around people are just distracting. Call them. Warn her."

Without asking more Weir went to control room.

Angel furrowed his brow. "You can see peoples auras?" He asked.

"Yeah, and you don't have one. Strange," Kennedy said. "can't you?"

"No. I've known only one vampire who could do that. Dru and.. well, you wouldn't want to know her."

"She can do what?" Willow asked.

"See peoples auras, later you have to teach me how to turn it off. Its distracting." Kennedy said and suddenly her eyes went black, she grimaced and wailed. "Angel... take him away..."

Angel ran to one of the technicians and carried him away from the room. Everybody stopped what they were doing and room was dead silent.

"Continue what you are doing." Weir ordered. "What was that?" She whispered to Kennedy.

"...he has cut..." Kennedy said. "and I haven't yet gained full control of my... body."

"Unscheduled off world activation, unscheduled off world activation."

"Miss Weir, unsche–"

"I heard, I'm not deaf," Weir said. "open channel."

"Doctor Weir, this is Commander Cowen, leader of the Genii." Came from the speakers as Weir was about to call John's team. She glanced to Kennedy.

"It appears we were too late." She said to her. "Where is Colonel Sheppard and Faith?"

Kennedy didn't hear what they were talking about, she was so worried of Faith that she couldn't concentrate and noises around her filled her mind. She felt Willow's arms arounf her, it calmed her enough that she could block all that noise away. She smiled to her.

"You fix me when I'm broken," She said. "..at least when you're not the... Angel, if it comes to that, could you go there and get Faith? I can't go, she's wounded and... I just can't go."

"He won't need to. I got them to send Faith here," Weir said. "and I think I got my message through to Ladon, we wait for while what he does."

"Got your message?" Kennedy asked.

"His sister is one of people in here, she's dying, but Beckett might be able to cure her." Weir said. "I'm pretty sure he's going to betray his leaders to save his sister."

"Thanks for Faith." Kennedy grinned. "You're devious woman. Just warning, though I'm sure you already knew this; IOA's trying to find a way to get rid of you. You are too good and too independent tor their taste."

"We have to get you back." Willow said when she noticed how Kennedy was trembling.

Kennedy nodded. "Angel, I need to... can I?"

"Of course, there's some on my pack."

"We'll take Willow-express." Willow said as they disappeared.

"Willow..." Kennedy said when she crouched to Angel's pack. "..could you go out?" She felt ashamed because she was weak enough to drink blood, but her need was so dire she could not resist. But she did not want to do it in front of Willow. She saw how Willow, for second, was frightened when she looked at her. She knew that her fangs were out.

"Willow.. I really.. don't wanna you to see this."

Willow stared at her. "I have to see this sooner or later, so now is as good moment as any."

As she brought another blood bag out from the pack and pulled a chair and sat down, she noticed a expression on Willow's face, it looked like if she was really afraid of her.

"I don't want to do this," She said, "but, I have to. I covet your blood and it scares me, you know?"

Willow shivered when Kennedy's face changed. She had seen vampires faces before, but Kennedy's face did not resemble any vampire she'd seen.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

Willow nodded. "A bit..."

"Yeah.. I noticed. Even I don't know if I can believe, now, that there is anything human in me." The hot tears came to Kennedy's eyes. Her lips trembled, and rushing to the back of the room, she leaned up against the wall, hiding her face in her hands. Willow's heart hardly beat; tears came to her eyes; she walked to Kennedy and stretched out her tremulous right hand and stroked Kennedy's face.

"There is..." She whispered and put her hands on to her temples. And she saw herself. Her skin was perfectly smooth, but pale with black veined cheeks, and she had deep piercing black eyes. She saw terrible row of fangs. But that wasn't all; she saw very bright white light around her. Her aura still was what it had been on that day when Willow first time showed it to her. "..your heart's nothing but human."

* * *

><p>She was running for<em> their<em> lives. If they get to her they would be dead. But they followed her, like they had been doing for all night. She hid on the small muddy creek, leaving only ear on the surface of the stream. Water was cold but she didn't care about that. She was worried about dogs, if they had dogs they would find her. In her long life she had learned that water did not wash smells away, on the contrary. But she was exhausted and she had not fed for weeks, so she hoped they didn't have dogs with them.

Soon the first taps of their footsteps echoed around her, and the surroundings of her was filled with the sounds of speaking, and thrilling and lively sound of beating heart came very close above her. Day had dawned, and when she listened them, the rays of a brilliant sun were glittering around her and her migraine came. She heard whistle they used as warning signal and as soon as it was given, heartbeat above her disappeared and she heard how he hurried away.

She got away from the water, pain was pounding inside of her head so hard that she didn't notice how man appeared in front of her.

"Vampire is in here!" She heard and suddenly smell of human blood came into her nose. He had cuts in his body and they were bleeding. And she was starving, as her face changed man was scared. She pushed him on the ground. He tried to struggle and for moment she held him down, trying to get control of herself.

She heard how his companions were getting closer. She let him go and sat down and closed her eyes, sun still could penetrate into her brains through her closed eyelids. Pain in her head did not matter to her anymore. She was ready to die. When man she had almost fed from raised his sword she was surrounded by light and when his sword came down she wasn't there anymore.

Painful sunlight disappeared. "You are safe now." Someone said and when she opened her eyes she saw that she was at room made of metal. In front of her was.. gray small thing for a man, and it had no smell, none at all.

"You don't smell. At all," She said. "do you know what I am? You're not safe around me." She had seen so many demons that one alien did not scare her.

"I know what you are. I am safe. You can't get to me and my blood would just make you sick." Thing said. "I'm Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet."

"What do you want? I was ready to die. I wanted to die."

"You are seeking reason to live, I can give that to you," Thor said. "and if you come with me you will help many people."

She sighed, what she had to loose? "So... tell me."

* * *

><p><em>"Unscheduled off world activation, unscheduled off world activation."<em>

Weir sighed, she had hoped that Genii would've waited until the deadline was gone but apparently they were in hurry.

"IDC?" She asked.

"No, but there's radio and video signal."

"On to the screen." As he put it on the screen Weir saw one of the Asgard's, she had always wondered how Carter could distinguish them from each other.

"Greetings Dr. Weir. This is Thor."

"Hello Thor. How can we help you?"

"I hope you would let me send one woman there, she can help Kennedy."

"Who is she?"

"She's much like Kennedy is. Please clear the surrounding area of the gate. Let only vampire in there. And inform him to bring blood, she's starving and for now she's dangerous for humans."

"Why would we let dangerous vampire in?"

"After she'd been fed she is no danger to you. She don't feed from humans. She just have not fed in weeks, she's starving and that makes her unstable. I'm sure she still wouldn't attack humans."

Weir thought it for moment. "Clear the surrounding area of gate, inform Angel and when he's there open the shield."

Although Angel was tired, he had not slept in few days, he still was standing on the balcony, he had noticed that sun in Atlantis did not burn him and the late sun was still shining, curiously cold, all over him. He wanted to stand still in sun as long as he could, just to feel warm sunlight on his face.

"Angel?" He startled when he heard voice in his ear. He hadn't gotten used to thing in his ear. He took it away and pushed button.

"Yes?" He said holding that thing in his palm.

"Come to Stargate and bring blood with you. We have a visitor coming."

He frowned. It had to be Spike. "OK." He said and put the thing into his pocket and went to get blood, thinking that if this continues there wouldn't be any blood left for him to drink.

As he walked toward the gate he was baffled, there was no one around. He walked down holding two bags of blood and waited. Soon woman walked through the gate. He felt how energy drained off from him, what he saw in front of him confused and scared him.

"Cow blood?" She asked.

"Pig. It tastes better." As he said that she took blood bags and drank hungrily. He was horrified when he saw her face. She was like Kennedy, but without black veins. After she had fed herself she glanced him.

"You smell terrible. I hate demon vampires."

"Ta–Tara?" He stammered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note:** It seems this will be long story, I've dictated 11 chapters more already and I think even more will come.

Soon will come chapter where enraged Ronon, Faith, Kennedy and Lenore will cause some mayhem amongst Wraiths.

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>When woman on the computer raised her gaze to meet hers, she trembled from excitement, for decades she had not had any reason to live, she had continued existing only because her clan needed her and now they were gone. When brunette saw her she was stunned, and as she checked her out for some reason she blushed.<p>

"You're not Tara." Brunette finally said and she grinned.

"Thanks, you're the first one who didn't call me that. That red head outside of room almost fainted when she saw me." She said. "Who is she anyway?" Ever since that demon vampire had called her Tara she had _felt _like she unwittingly was imposing as someone important and she had gotten feeling that her appearance made red head feel miserable and troubled. But this brunette was amused, not troubled, though she was miserable, but that wasn't her doing, she had been miserable for some time.

"I'm amazed that she did not faint, Tara was Willow's, that's her name, murdered ex, and you are dead ringer of her. And Willow's my wife," Brunette said and sneered. "you smell... terrible, dirty, but there's blood too. Vampire?" That was question she could hardly refuse to answer, first time in her life she felt that answer she was going to give was desired, that she would be accepted as what she was, maybe even needed.

"Yeah, just different kind of vamp than that demon outside. I was at this muddy creek. You smell nice... and blood. Hunters can't come here I think." She said. "sorry, I'm exited and when I'm exited my mind tends to wonder." She grinned again. "and you're wife's cutie. If I'd be you I'd worry that someone try to steal her from you."

Brunette's face went grim, and her gaze, instead of meeting hers, wandered on to the wall. She noticed how her mood had changed and how unhappy brunette was. She realized that her little joke had hit painful bulls-eye.

"I'm sorry.. didn't mean to.. she has, hasn't she?" She said.

Without answering brunette shrugged her shoulders slightly, but she was sure she had been right. She felt sorry for her; she remembered how bad betrayal felt, and on top of that she had turned to a vampire and her kind mated for life, she could not leave red head even if she wanted. _Poor girl._

"Well... its' her loss, you're hot chica. And you have powerful and pure aura." She said. "I'm Lenore." It wasn't the name she was born with, but she had used it for so long that it was more her name than any other name was. She didn't remember why she had chosen Lenore as her name, but she still liked it.

"Kennedy." Brunette answered. "the life upon her yellow hair, but not within her eyes."

"What?"

"Nothing really. Your name suits you."

"Thanks."

When she went closer to her, Kennedy's heartbeat was so strong that sound of it filled the room, surrounded her, she closed her eyes and just listened it for while.

"They told me that you're my kind of vampire, and you might be, strong heartbeat. How did that happen?"

Kennedy shrugged her shoulders again. "Dunno, I got infected, they put me on to some machine, it tried to cure me and.. well I came out as this demon I am now. Your heart beats fast, very fast, shouldn't vampire be dead?" She asked.

"Not an demon. If you're like me, its more like an decease, no demonic possession involved, only immortality and lust for blood, and pain... so much pain." Lenore said.

"Pain.. that I can handle. So, Lenore, why are you in here?"

She knew that Kennedy hadn't understand what she had meant by pain; it wasn't physical pain, you never really can kill your nature, how ever inhumane she otherwise had grown to be, her emotions still were as human as they had been when she was alive.

"This gray alien brought me here, he thought that I could help you and I think I might. Have you tasted human blood yet?"

"No, just some pig's blood," She answered and Lenore was relived that she had not yet gotten taste of human blood, she did not need to detox her from it.

"That'll make things easier, he was right, you know? Pig's blood tastes much better than cow's." She said. "It had a sweetish taste, a bit like human blood, but without that intoxicating effect."

"Dunno about that, I've only tasted pig's blood and I don't know if I need any help. After 57 days I will kill myself."

"57 days?"

"Four days ago I kinda promised that I'd think about it for two months. You do know that I was a vampire slayer?"

Lenore raised her brow. "Really? And now you're a vampire. That's kind of definition of irony," She said. "but that would make great movie title. _Death of a vampire slayer: A fate worse than life._ Though you're not death. At least not yet."

Kennedy smiled. "I like you." She said.

"Well.. you haven't seen me when I'm all moody and suicidal. Like you're now." Lenore said. "or when my memory fails me and I forget how to... interact with humans. Sometimes I do, you know?"

"That's hard to believe, your interacting very well."

"Maybe, but... sometimes I... my memories fill me and I speak everything what comes to mind or I don't speak at all. It irritates people."

"Suppose so. So, how can you help me?"

"I'm not sure yet," Lenore said, she knew that this wasn't time to tell her how hard life of a vampire who wouldn't drink human blood would be. "but at least I can give some help with handling your other abilities, seeing auras and senses. You do know that our senses are more acute than demon vampires? Oh, I remember a slayer... I begged her to kill me, and... obviously she didn't. I think it was at the time they fought in Vietnam... or Korea, I'm not sure. Maybe they fought in Mexico? Nice girl. A negro. Strong and funny and brave. Did you knew that slayer power comes from demon? She told me that."

"Yeah, Buffy told me about that."

"So... if slayer powers have left you and you're my kind of vamp, then you're more human than before. I like them. Humans."

"Never thought it that way. But either way there's monster in me."

"And you think that's rare?" Lenore said. "Wanna show me?"

"Show you what?"

"Vamp face. If you show yours I show mine."

Always when she had had her new gameface on, it had seemed to Kennedy that everybody feared it, she had seen little bit of fear even in Angel's face. After long silence she stepped forth, closer to Lenore and she didn't move away. She concentrated and felt how her face changed and after that she looked at her. She was smiling. Then her face changed, her mouth was full of fangs and her eyes were fierce. Atmosphere between them was warm and pulsating with life. First time after she had gotten infection Kennedy felt comfortable in her skin. Lenore changed her face back and Kennedy did same.

"Yes, your infection is same I have, or at least very similar." Lenore said.

"Is that what I look like?"

"I haven't seen mine for... very long time, but yours resemble much of my friends vamp face, so I think mine is similar to yours. Who's that half breed?" Lenore said looking around. "this is nice room. No sounds. What is it with those aliens?"

Kennedy grinned. "You have to meet friend of mine, she has attention span problems too."

"I do that when I'm exited."

Kennedy smiled and wiggled her brows. "And... why are you so exited around me?"

"Tha', young vixen, ease down." Lenore said and winked at her. If Kennedy truly was vampire like she was, she might have to live for very long time and Lenore wasn't yet ready to tell her what living forever really meant. "Well.. I haven't had reason to live for decades... maybe when I'm teaching you I in trade get reason to continue."

"So, why are you still alive? Why haven't you killed yourself?"

"I had clan to take care of. I made them from sheer loneliness, it was wrong thing to do, so... I had responsibility about them. But they've gone now and I'm all alone." She said, suddenly she felt that she could not bear the combined weight of anguished qualities of this pretty girl and her own misery, and she did not want to explain herself, she'd needed to be alone for while. "But I think this is enough for now, we can continue tomorrow."

"But... you just started to sound interesting. Why stop now?"

She smiled. "I have to leave something for tomorrow. After all, we have 57 days to fill before we die."

Kennedy frowned "You don't have reason to die."

"Neither do you." She said as she opened the door and met green eyes of the worried red head. "but that is not question in here, is it? I have nothing to live for, but you do, don't you?" She continued not taking her eyes off from squirming red head.

* * *

><p>She woke up, feeling very lively and refreshed, she crawled out of the warm duvet into the chilled air of the room. She was delighted about silence of her room; there was only small humming of electricity, in which she had never gotten used to. Her eyes already had been used to flickering fluorescent light but new sounds were harder to ignore. She showered in glass-walled shower and and let the hot stream of water run down her face and hair for long time, she enjoyed warmness of water. After she had showered she went to back to bedroom to dress up. But only thing she had was her old clothes and she did not want to put those dirty, ragged clothes on. She felt too clean for them.<p>

She still smelled how red head was outside of her door. She smiled when she opened the door and her senses were gratified by a thousand scents of delight. She looked at the red head.

"Hi Willow." She said and saw pile of clothes on her lap. "Oh, that was just what I need, my old clothes are smelly rags. Come in. This place is wonderful, even Voivodes did not have this kind of luxury."

Red head hesitated for while but finally she entered to the room, but stayed in doorway staring her feet, looking like ashamed child.

"Thanks for this sound proof. I love it," She said. "come in, sit down. I won't bite." She said while she dressed. "and Willow... I'm sorry I resemble someone you loved."

"No... that's not your fault." Willow said, blushing when she realized that Lenore had been completely naked in front of her and she hadn't even noticed it. "Here." She continued and gave half gallon bottle to Lenore.

"You brought blood to me. That's nice of you."

"Uh... Its... I tried to clone pigs... it should be... Uh..." Willow said. "Angel said.. its... could you... Uh.. he said your face.. I want to see what she's...uh?"

Lenore smiled to her. "I think you ate some words there, could you try again?"

Willow took deep breathe. "That's cloned blood. Angel said your vampire face is like Ken's. Could you show it to me? I've only seen glimpse of her fangs."

"What does cloned mean?"

Willow grinned. "It means that no pig was hurt to get that blood, its kinda copied blood."

"There's a problem with that... if blood is drained from dead thing it makes us sick. It won't kill us but it makes us sick."

"But the blood Angel gave you was alright, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It had been drained before pig died. I don't know what happens to blood when it stays in dead body, but it alters it, makes it toxic for us."

"It was cloned from blood Angel brought. So it should be alright."

"OK, I'll try it." Lenore took bottle of blood Willow had brought to her, opened it and drank.

"Was it alright?" Willow asked after she had drank.

"Yes. Quite nice. But Willow... never copy human blood even if you could. Its intoxicating and... if she gets taste of it, it will be very hard for her not to drink from humans." Lenore said.

"I won't, and I'm sure she would not."

"No! Believe me she would." She yelled, with such fierce that Willow retreated to the door. "Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you. Its just that... there has not been my kind who hasn't been addicted to human blood. I want her to be first one."

"How addictive is it?"

"More than you could ever believe. So... you want to see vampire face, maybe you should wait until she shows it to you? She's your mate."

"No.. I mean, what if I'd be scared of it? How would she feel? I want to... get used to it first, OK?"

"True, she's devastated and suicidal already, that.. I'll show you." She took another sip from blood and put her vampire face on. Willow startled, but did not back up. Soon she changed back to human.

"Is hers like that?" Willow asked. "that wasn't so bad, scary yeah, but I've seen worse faces. Its just strange to see it in face of...uh."

"Blood gets into her face, and blood in veins of her face are very dark red, almost black, otherwise its same." Lenore said. "But maybe its time to go to her and start teaching her."

"Uh-huh. What are you gonna teach?"

"How to handle what her senses tell her, how to turn down some of them, how to tell when someone's lying, how to use her new body, how to endure pain or smell of blood without attacking humans, how to track things by scent, things like that."

"Lying?"

"We see aura, and our senses are very acute, using them I often, not always, but often, can tell when someone is lying. Like you did when you said that my vamp face wasn't bad. You lied. You thought it was bad, and you haven't seen scarier face. You are bad liar, you know? Maybe you thought so because you thought that seeing Kennedy with that face would scare you and that would be bad. Or maybe because my face is face of your dead lover. Whatever reason was, you lied."

"Uh.. both reasons I think. And I'm scared of you."

"You should be."


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: **OK, I know this is bit easy solution, but _for now_ it has to be enough. (And next will come carnage at Wraith-ship.)

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>"This urge to kill ain't such different than being slayer was. Only more intense." Kennedy said after they had gone through the gate.<p>

Lenore furrowed her brow. "So that's why you have such good control for so young one, you learned to control slayer-demon in you and that helps you dealing with blood lust. I wondered why you haven't attacked to anybody."

"It can't be that bad." Willow said.

Kennedy looked at Willow's soft and kind eyes. Willow hoped that those black goggles hadn't covered Kennedy's eyes. She had always loved her eyes.

"Will... it is. Why you think I haven't left from the side of Lenore? She's the only one who's strong enough to stop me now. It's... it's all I am now; blood sucking machine, just an shark on dry land."

"No you're not. You're not just blood sucking machine." Willow said trying to hug her but she moved away. "inside you still are human, you're aura is still pure."

"She's right, Kennedy. Not at the human part, you are not human anymore, but at the part about your aura, it is pure." Lenore said.

"Will... You have to understand what I am now. I'm not human anymore, I am bloodsucker." Expression of despair on her face had deepened. She heard and smelled blood flowing in her love and she just wanted it into her mouth. Keeping her fangs in hurt her gums, standing so close to Willow, without sinking her teeth into her flesh, took all of her self-control.

"It would be merciful thing to do if you'd cut my head off." She continued to Faith. For a moment Willow felt such a weakness in her legs that she could hardly stand; then she walked to Kennedy quickly before her courage would fail her; she caressed her cheek.

"But you do control it..." She said.

"For now." Kennedy said. "Faith and Will.. you go back. I don't know if we can live blood of this planets animals, so bring us some after three days. By then we know if animals in here are suitable to us." She lightly brushed her lips against Willow's. "I'd give you good kiss if I could be sure I wouldn't bite you."

"Ken... it doesn't matter what you are, as long as you have your own heart and soul I still love you."

"I love you too. And Will.." Kennedy grinned. "till I got infected it went well, few days more and you'd swept me off my feet, we'd been in same bed again. Together again. Remember that."

"I will." Willow smiled. "and I'll take that as promise what will happen when you're sure you can control yourself."

"I don't know if I ever will. But if I can... well, we'll see then."

"Willow. Don't worry, she will be in your bed again," Lenore said. "and she's my child now. I keep her safe." Immediately after she said that they, without hesitating, jumped twenty yards down from the cliff where the gate was and soon they had disappeared into forest.

"Damn they are fast. Brat was fast before, but now... damn." Faith said. "did you see how fast they moved?"

"Faith... I'm not an Slayer. No, I did not. I just saw how they jumped down from high cliff and disappeared to woods."

"Nah, that's nothing, I could jump down, but their speed... I'm not sure that even Angel can match them. With that speed they don't need to be strong to be dangerous, and I think they are strong. Yeah, Brat's right, we should be worried." Faith continued.

* * *

><p>Twilight descended, and they took their goggles off, after sun had set forest was almost pitch black, but they still could see well enough. Soon Kennedy picked up a scent trail, it took while until she was able to determine the direction from which the odor was emanating, she glanced at Lenore, who nodded. Neither had before smelled scent they now followed, but both of them knew that whatever it was, it was bleeding and both instinctively knew that its blood would suit for their food.<p>

They had been following scent trail for while when their prey suddenly had turned to left and Kennedy knew why, her nose picked another scent, she knew that another animal was cold blooded and their prey was hunting it. As she picked their prey's pheromones she knew they were close. When they were close enough to hear it Kennedy jumped high on the tree and jumping from branch to branch followed it.

Soon they saw creature, much like werewolf, but somewhat bigger, with dark green fur and long sharp claws, standing above them, eating a lizard. Even though beast was large Kennedy wasn't bothered, she was curious and hungry. Mainly hungry. It stank blood and she was almost drooling as she dropped down in front of the beast.

Its yellow eyes were fixed upon her, it was in two minds; it wanted to protect its previous catch from her, and it wanted to eat her. Soon it decided that Kennedy was better catch, so it chose to attack. As it crouched to attack Kennedy smiled, she welcomed opportunity to try her new strength, and now for the first time she did not need to control her urge to feed, the tremendous need to kill and feed flushed over her. She roared almost as loud as the creature did. As it attacked she fitted a well-targeted blow to meet the thing's throat in mid-air, sending it flying against the tree. The beast turned and charged once more, this time she let its body to hit hers and as she went down with the beast its claw sank into her loin, but she didn't notice it as her fangs were ripping its throat and blood spurted out. When she saw Lenore sinking her teeth to beast she wanted to throw her away, it was her catch. But she forgot everything when blood filled her mouth.

Suddenly Lenore pulled Kennedy's head back to stop her from feeding, she almost attacked her, it took few moments until she realized that the motionless mass lying upon her was beyond death and she could not feed from it anymore.

Without difficulty she threw the body away, and as she stood erect and gazed down upon the dead body, proof of her new strength, a wave of disappointment swept over her and she changed back to her human form and grinned to Lenore.

"Well.. that was disappointingly easy," She said. "we need to find something which fights back."

"Yes we do. And you still think like a Slayer. You go for kill. From beast that size we could've fed for long time, but you slit its artery and it died too soon. We can't feed from dead animal."

When Kennedy looked at her, her body quivered from longing. Lenore was moving so temptingly, touching her as she wiped blood from her face, tempting her with her deep blue eyes, with her mouth, with sweet scent of her pheromones, she was even aroused by the stench of spicy blood of the beast that covered her. Kennedy tried to throw the thoughts that were forming in her mind aside, she loved Willow. She never wanted anybody else.

"It is the thrill of the kill and blood flowing in you," Lenore said when she smelled her heat. "sadly, it's not me you want, you just want sex. In clan after death and blood often came sex."

Suddenly Kennedy felt like her old self, not the grown up who loves Willow, she felt like hormone driven teen. She wanted Lenore, she wanted her badly.

"Yeah, well... we should be going, there has to be some thing worth killing in this planet." She finally said.

* * *

><p>They had been waiting for three hours for Kennedy and Lenore on the little shelf in which gate was and still no sign of them, even though Kennedy, when they had talked in radio, had promised they will come soon. And Willow thought that they had met some terrible beast which had killed them.<p>

"What if–" She started, but Faith cut her off.

"Red, there's nothing on this planet which could kill them. In here they're at the top of the food chain, hell they probably OWN the food chain. Besides, they are immortal."

"But... what if something ate them?"

Faith grinned. "Then it would choke on them. Besides, they've coming." She said and pointed on the west. Willow looked and soon she saw how two of them ran toward the cliff. She went on the edge of the cliff so she could see better and saw how, just before she reached the rock wall, Kennedy jumped. And suddenly she was in front of her and as she backed off she almost fell on to her ass.

"Damn, Brat, how'd you do that?" Faith asked.

"Jumped on the small ledge and then jumped here."

She was terrible sight; her clothes were torn, muddy and blood soaked. Her face, even her hair, were covered with blood, there was blood all over her, Willow couldn't say anything, she just stared her.

"Couldn't you wash yourself in some river and change clothes?" Faith asked.

"I could've," Kennedy said and turned to Willow. "but I wanted you to see what I am." She spread her arms. "this is me now, ya' still love me?"

Willow came closer to her. "You still think you will kill humans?"

"I think slayer still is in me, hunting and killing calmed me just like it used to. I'm in control, at least for now. If I hunt and kill often enough I think I can stay in control, it'll be hard but I can do it."

"Then... show me all of you."

She hesitated and shuddered and walked elaborately to the edge of the cliff and stared down. Then she turned her back to sun and looked nervously at her.

"Why won't you show me?" Willow asked.

"Well, because if I show you... I know this is stupid, but then it's real. And, you know, you've sworn to kill my kind. And so is Faith and so am I... and I still don't know if I wanna live."

"I haven't killed Angel and he's done much worse things than you can even imagine."

Pressing her lips together, she took a deep breath through her nostrils and inhaled Willow's scent. She heard how her heartbeat fastened. Then she walked to her.

"OK," She said. "if you really want to see."

Willow nodded. Kennedy took her goggles off and closed her eyes. Her blood stained face turned pale, and her thick lips fell open, disclosing the row of long, sharp, repulsive yellow fangs of the predator, when she opened her immense, sunken, and wildly luminous black eyes they were full of fiendish glare. But Willow noticed how frightened she was. It wasn't monster it appeared to be, it still was Kennedy and she still was afraid she'd be left alone, she closed the gap between them and hugged her.

"I do," She whispered staring at her black eyes. "still love you:"


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: **What can I say? I'm hopeless romantic and fan of easy explanations.

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>After she came back from hunting trip nothing had appeared quite familiar; the most commonplace objects, even walls, had changed. She didn't try to hide from what her senses told to her, quite contrary; she was somewhat in awe of them. Moon, and the sea glimmering under it; it was spectacular sight.<p>

She was at their room's balcony, everything around her smelled Willow. As she heard door open and she heard that Willow was coming to her, she felt The Hunger, but it was bearable now, like she'd been fasted for week, but it still was there, lurking inside of her.

"Ken.. I've been looking for you." Willow said and she turned to her and her heart skipped a beat at the beautiful sight. Kennedy smiled to her and watched the subtle nuances of the Willow's face transformed from surprise to hopeful. It fascinated and intrigued her to see the flow of her emotions as they passed through her face. Suddenly she remembered why she was there, what she came to tell her and she lowered her gaze.

"Will... when I was hunting with her... I didn't... have sex with her but.." She raised her eyes to meet hers, her heart quickened and her courage almost left her when she stared into her widened eyes. "...I really wanted. I.. do understand you better now."

Willow knew Kennedy wanted to speak more about it, but she, on her side, was content just to stand there quietly, enjoying her company after the long days alone in their room. She loved just to be in the presence of her. And realization came to her; they were alone, together, for first time in weeks. She really didn't want to talk about anything at that moment.

Silence between them did take long, four or five minutes, and they stayed very still through it.

"You gonna say anything?" Kennedy asked.

She stared her without opening her mouth, not knowing what to say. Not wanting to talk about it right now. She had no idea how long the suspense between them lasted; she didn't see way to end it. She just wanted to... she stepped toward Kennedy, closing the gap between them and kissed her. Kennedy wanted to stop her, she feared she'd loose her control. But before she knew what was happening she was kissing back and she pushed Willow against the wall so hard that she whimpered. She was vigorously kneading her breasts and squeezing her nipples. Willow cried out with pleasure as she clenched around her.

"Bite me." Kennedy said and she sink her teeth into Kennedy's neck.

* * *

><p>Kennedy woke up with sweat pouring from her body and panic still pumping through her heart. She had dreamed she'd drained Willow dry. But she relaxed when she heard her at the bathroom. The evening light was dying and, even though curtains were closed, light still hurt her eyes. She sat up and as she did that she slightly slid downward.<p>

She glanced at their bed. "Whatta hell happened here?"

"We," Blushing Willow grinned. "...kinda broke the bed... don't know how that happened. I mean it lasted ten thousand years under the sea and... we broke it."

Kennedy looked at her, and she was terrified; Willow was bruised all over. "Will... I hurt you."

"Huh?" For moment Willow didn't understand what she meant. Then she looked at herself and grinned. "Oh, baby, its nothing. You're bruised too... well, you'd be if you haven't healed already. We kinda... lost ourselves."

"But I can't..." Kennedy winced. "..loose my control. I might've.. bitten you."

"But you didn't, I bit you. Several times."

Absently, Kennedy started to scratch her neck, there wasn't any bite mark, but she remembered what had happened; she had begged Willow to bite her and when she did she had liked it. When she realized what it might mean her face went grim.

"No, baby, I can't get infected by you," Willow said knowing what she was thinking. "that ancient machine fixed it so that you can't infect anybody. Ever."

She felt regret over the things they'd done and she thought she should have been worried and apologize from Willow, but all she could say was, "I want to do that again…"

"Yeah. Me too." Willow said and laid back on the bed and pulled Kennedy over her. "I love you."

"And I love you." Kennedy said and kissed her and got up. "but I need..."

"In microwave, I thought you'd like it more as warm. First I thought I'd do breakfast but.." Willow said and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I kinda did."

"I didn't actually mean that, I meant I need to take shower, but.. yeah, I probably should drink."

Willow smiled and sadness enveloped Kennedy, she could not help it. Willow got up, stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her. The warmth of her body and her smell made Kennedy dizzy.

"Its OK, its just like liquid diet," Willow said, she felt like it was too fictional, too much like a fantasy she had played in her mind for weeks now. She allowed her hands to follow the curves of Kennedy's waist just to feel she was there. "but.. what happens next?"

Kennedy turned away from her, and looked down at the floor. She felt that her face was distorted by vampire-blood and misery. "I don't know... If I'd be me.. everything would be alright now... I really don't know what happens next."

"No... Is it any different than when you were called? You always hated Slayer-you."

"Uh... kinda is, wanting to rip your throat and drink your blood is bit different than need to kill demons." Kennedy began to sob, with her face buried in her hands. Willow turned her face away and she could smell fear in her. Kennedy felt betrayed by her terror.

"Will.. you're afraid... maybe I should go."

"No.. its not that," Willow said. "I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid for you, that you'll kill yourself."

She didn't knew what to answer. Words that chased one another through her brain seemed incredibly melodramatic. "It's awful," she gasped, almost to herself. "the need, I mean."

"I know," Willow said and when she saw her expression she continued, "addict here, remember? I'm still magic addict, I just have it in control now. I'd love to tell you it gets easier, but it doesn't. Need just comes less frequently but when it comes its every bit as bad as it always have been."

_They embraced_ gently, then, without the knowledge of anything but each other, laid down on the bed.

"So.. you use magic nowadays, what's your addiction?"

"Easiness. It would be so easy to rip off your life-energy like I did when I opened that portal. Its tempting 'cos using power from Earth... from nature... its much.. harder."

Kennedy placed her head on to her chest and listened her heartbeat, lost in thought for a while. "Two dangerous addicts..." She grinned. "...are you sure we're good for each other?"

Willow smiled at her, glad that out of all the bad things that they had to go through they apparently were still able find each other again. "I don't know. I guess we just have to find out."

* * *

><p>As panels opened and Weir's secretary walked in and gave something to her and left and panels closed again, Kennedy stared the panels, she had wondered on more than one occasion how the hell did those panels work? They opened when needed and closed when needed. She was about to test if they obeyed her alone, when her mental wondering ceased with a Weir mentioning Faith.<p>

"..three members of Atlantis, including Faith was among the ones captured by Darts."

"Faith's in trouble?" Kennedy said and quiet smile played over the face of her, Willow looked at her questionably. "Nah, of course I'm worried, but... nothing really changes, Faith always finds some way to get into trouble."

Willow grinned. "Well... you, Buffy and Faith – and Vi too – you are trouble magnets. How many times have we saved your asses? Hell, between three of you, you have died five times and I'm sure its only matter of time when Vi dies her first time."

"Kinda six.." Willow glanced at her and Kennedy remembered that she never told Willow about her suicide attempt. "I tell you later, never gonna happen again. And, hey, don't blame Vi, its just that she's been Faith's partner, 'cos you won't let Faith and I go together."

"No world can handle you two patrolling together. I'm pretty sure that you two patrolling together is one of the signs of apocalypse," Willow said and smirked. "...in any galaxy. There probably is prophecy about you two in every galaxy in universe."

John smirked. "Yeah, and when locals hear you two are coming they immediately abandon the planet they are on," He went grim. "but Faith... and Ronon as prisoners... we don't have much time, as soon as they are awake they've going annoy and piss off all the Wraiths near them... we don't have much time."

"I have an idea.." Rodney said and Kennedy tuned out when Willow and Rodney started their techno-babble. She looked at her wife. Willow looked tired and worried, but happy, and during her discussion with others she at times glanced Kennedy. There was something different about her manner and her eyes when she did that, Kennedy couldn't put her finger what it was, but somehow it looked almost like Willow was happier than ever before. Kennedy shook her head, apocalypses usually started during times they were on their happiest.

"God, I really hope that's not the case this time." She said and others looked at her. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Others nodded. "ignore it, I was just thinking about apocalypses."

Willow giggled when she saw expressions of others after Kennedy's remark. Kennedy smiled to her and turned to John. "So, I kinda tuned out, did brainiacs find the way us to get into hive-ship in space?"

"Yeah, but we can have only small team, against hive-ship full of awake wraiths."

"Then choosing that team is easy. Me, Angel, Lenore at least should be in it."

"Kennedy, I think its my decision." Weir said and Kennedy nodded.

"Yeah, but, we're strongest, and you have to admit that you don't trust us three, so we are expendables. If we die.." Kennedy shrugged her shoulders. "..one more problem less for you to worry. If you think about it, its best to let us go. Besides, its Faith, I'm going anyway."

"And so am I, its Faith and Ronon," John said and grinned to Kennedy. "and what ever you think about three of them they'd be best team protecting others in wraith ship."

"Yeah, they'd be good at protecting us." Willow said.

"No way you'll be coming!" Kennedy said. "I won't let you."

"Oh? Now you're my boss? I'm coming, as you said its Faith. Besides you need me to hack into their computers. They have at least eight cell blocks in hive-ship that size. I'm the only one who can find where they are." As Willow said that panels opened, revealing Angel and Lenore waiting outside.

"You plan the mission, I'll tell later who goes." Weir said. "Kennedy you tell them what is happening."

Kennedy grinned. "Don't need to, I heard them coming, they heard everything. This room's soundproofed only for human ears."

"Yeah, and we already decided we'll go." Angel said. "been too long time we have had good fight."

Weir shook her head and Willow chuckled. "If you'd be me you'd now say: Vampires!"

* * *

><p>Trying to occupy his mind by repairing minor defects of Jumper, Rodney glanced others slumbering at the seats, wondering how they could be so calm. Suddenly three sets of eyes turned to him.<p>

"What?" He asked.

"You just cut your finger." Lenore said and his eyes widened as he pulled his hand and saw small droplet of blood at the end of his finger. When Lenore _put_ her hand on Rodney's _shoulder_ and smiled to him, he, feeling uncomfortable, _squirmed_ under her touch.

"What's wrong Rod?" Kennedy asked. "why are you so restless and nervous?"

"I'm in small metal tube with three bloodthirsty vampires, I just cut my finger, and I'm going into spaceship full of wraiths. I think I'm entitled to be little nervous." Rodney sighed and sucked his finger. "I really don't know how I got in to this mess."

Kennedy grinned. "Nah, no worries from us, you have weak blood, if we'd drink anybody it would be John, his blood smells delicious."

"Hey!" John yelled. "that's not funny."

Angel chuckled. "Yeah, she's right, there's something wrong in Rodney's blood. I can't smell _any_ iron in it, he's blood's like water. He really should go and see doctor."

Rodney looked worryingly at his finger. "Seriously? There's something wrong in my blood? It's true my blood is kind of pink. Do you think that its just anemia or do I have some serious sickness? I mean, I might have some serious sickness, I feel bit dizzy at times and I'm always tired and–"

Willow rolled her eyes. "Rodney... they've just messing with you." She said and looked at Angel and Kennedy. "stop that or he's gonna be even more unbearable than usually."

"As you wish, my mistress." Kennedy said.

Willow nodded and turned to Rodney. "And Rod, never again call Kennedy bloodthirsty vampire." Rodney opened his mouth, but stopped, something in the way Willow said this made him very wary.

Kennedy, smelling Rodney's fear, chuckled. "Baby, I can take care of myself. You don't have to defend me."

"But I want to," Willow pouted. "besides, I'm much more dangerous than anyone in here, so its just fair that he fears me too."

"Yeah, but he's never seen bad ass you." Kennedy smiled as she leaned forward and lightly kissed Willow before she sat back in her seat. Willow sat down beside Kennedy, placed a teasing kisses along her neck and rested her chin on her shoulder. "Neither have you." She said.

"Yeah, but I had big enough glimpse to know I don't ever wanna meet big bad Willow."

"OK, there's probably interesting story behind that remark, but it have to wait. Hive ships in front of us." John said. "Rodney, are you sure that.. thing-y of yours will get us in?"

"Thing-y? You spend too much time with Willow. And yes, I'm sure, its from their Dart, hive-ship's going to think we are one of their own Darts. But I'm not sure if there will be alarm right after we've gotten in." Rodney said.

John flew Jumper closer the Hive-ship and sighed. "Here goes nothing." And without trouble he flew in and docking bay opened.

"Four warriors, one Wraith." John said and as he opened back hatch Kennedy, Lenore and Angel jumped down and burst in to action.

"I'll take the leader." Kennedy said as they attacked wraiths. They were shooting them, but they were fast enough to dodge blasts and at the moment Kennedy got on the leader he shot her and although it did not hurt her it distracted Kennedy long enough for him to get to her, and as he put his hand onto her chest Kennedy felt how her energy was leaving her. Without thinking she sunk her fangs onto Wraiths neck. And she was lost into flow of blood. Soon she felt someone pulling her away.

"That's enough," Lenore said. "others are dead." Kennedy looked at her, threw wraith's body away and spit at it.

"Yack!" She said. "Angel, why didn't you tell that they taste so damn... awful?" She said and kicked wraith, who grimaced from her kick. Kennedy furrowed her brows. "Still alive?" She said, took her sword and sliced his head off.

"Kenny, you'd better get your... drinking in control. It was alright now, Lenore and I handled others but later... you can't loose yourself like that, we need you fighting, not feeding yourself." Angle said and Kennedy blushed.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it won't happen again." She looked herself. "strange... it drew my life energy and now I'm... fine, except I have small wound in my chest from its hand."

"I'm happy your body can do that." Willow said. "I'll contact Faith."

_'Faith can you hear me?'_ Willow mind spoke to Faith.

_'Loud and clear.'_ Faith answered to her. _'Here comes what I know about ship' _ Faith send all her information about ship to her before Willow had change to ask. As Willow was organizing information Faith had sent to her Rodney already had connected his tablet to wraith-ships computer.

_'Faith, soon we'll be there. How many in there?' _

_'Eight plus bitch, she's the leader, stronger than others. We're all here, they are about to __interrogate us. __Not to rush anything, but I'm pretty sure she's about to kill us soon.'_

_'OK. We come as fast as we can.' _

_'Good. I don't like wraiths sucking life from me, it kinda sucks.' _

Willow went to Rodney, took his tablet and as she put her fingers into it Rodney jumped back.

"What the Hell?" He said when he saw that and Kennedy chuckled.

"Magic," Willow said. "I took all info from the ships computer. Be ready, I'll give connection to map of the ship, including life form detectors, in to your head. Its bit too much for human brains to handle for long term so it'll be forgotten in half an hour."

Rodney jumped again when info filled his mind. "If.. if she can do that why don't she do it more often?"

Willow looked pleadingly at Kennedy, who frowned. "Rod, more she does things like that more close she gets to release that big bad Willow we talked about. And believe me, you don't want to see her."

"Angel, you follow John, he knows where we're going. Keep him safe." Willow said and Angel nodded.

John furrowed his brows "Why don't Angel know where we're going?"

"His mind is," Kennedy grinned. "..kinda dead. Will can't connect in to the dead brains." Then she vomited and Willow ran to her.

"Baby?"

"Nothing, I just.." Kennedy frowned and vomited again. "Dunno?"

"Their blood has poisonous parts in it, your body just got rid of those parts." Lenore said.

"Why didn't you warn me about that?" Kennedy asked from Angel.

"'cos that didn't happen to me, there must be some differences in our bodies."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm cool now, and we have job to do."

John nodded and closed his eyes to organize information in his head. "OK, they are at the large room in the middle of the ship. Two teams, Kennedy, Rodney and Willow, you go straight to them. Me, Angel and Lenore.. we create distraction." He said after while.

"Wouldn't it be better if I'd be with Angel and Lenore and you'd be with Will and Rod?" Kennedy asked.

"No, they need you to protect them and... well, I'm pretty good at creating distractions."

"That he is, even when he don't mean to do it." Rodney said.

Kennedy grinned. "I bet, but John for the future: Will actually is powerful enough to protect us all by herself. But OK, lets do it your way. And John..." She said and grabbed John's arm. "you'd better get alive from this or Faith's gonna kill me."

John smirked. "And we don't want that to happen." He said and led Angel and Lenore away from the hangar. Kennedy shook her head and led others from the other door.

Whole ship started to shake and the noise was deafening as they ran down the hallways.

"Whatta hell is that?" Rodney asked and Kennedy grinned.

"Daedalus making its appearance." She said. "They've pounding the barrier. Fight has started, destroying this ship is our another goal. That's another thing John's trying to do."

"And why didn't he tell us about that?"

Kennedy glanced at him. "We did, you said it can't be done," She shrugged her shoulders. "but we're soldiers, we still have to try."

"I–I never realized that you really are fighting at war in here." Willow said, while they'd been at Pegasus she had been studying ancient technology and she had been on briefings, but she had never been at the front-line.

"Yeah, and the reason Daedalus captain was eager to make that distraction for us, the actual reason why we are trying to save Faith and others is because this hive-ship's too close to finding out all info about Atlantis. And Atlantis has connection to Earth. We can't let Wraiths get any info about Earth. Be ready to burn the whole hallway, behind next corner there's loads of them." Kennedy said and gave way to Willow, who started to chant and when she had fireball hovering in front of her she stepped on the hallway and let it loose and suddenly whole hallway was filled with fire and dozens of Wraiths started to burn, they barely had time to scream before Kennedy, running through hallway, beheaded them.

Then she stopped, ran back, pulled Willow and Rodney into empty room near by and without saying anything left them and went back into hallway. For some time they listened noise coming from hallway and when silence fell Willow opened the door and went into hallway. She found Kennedy gasping air and all around her there was headless bodies of Wraiths and she held limp body of one wraith. And Willow's eyes widened from fear when saw how Kennedy had big knife sticking out from her chest.

"Ken... whats wrong?" As Willow said that Kennedy pulled knife off from her chest.

"Nothing, its just... Those stunner blast's just tickles but this bastard had knife... it kinda hurt when he stab it into my heart. Would ya' close your eyes for moment? I have to feed."

"No, I wanna see it."

Kennedy glanced her. "Baby, please..?"

Willow rolled her eyes and placed her hands on to her eyes.

"Thanks." Kennedy said, put her gameface on and bite the wraith she was holding just when Rodney walked in to hallway.

"EEEPP!" He screamed when she saw what Kennedy was doing. Kennedy turned to him and when he saw her face he screamed again and jumped against the wall.

Kennedy shook her head. "You scream like a girl," She said to Rodney. "and yeah, that's me now. Scary huh? Wills, you can open your eyes now."

"I'm amazed that you can feed from their blood." Willow said. "I mean they're not exactly warm blooded mammals."

"I'm not sure its blood they got in them, but yeah, close enough and it seems to give me enough energy to heal. Though now we have to wait until I again vomit poisonous parts of it away." And soon she vomited again. "You gotta believe me, pig's blood tastes way better." She grinned.

Willow giggled. "Yeah, at least you don't vomit every time you eat pig's blood."

As they walked toward the place where prisoners were hold Rodney followed them, but now he stayed as far as possible from the Kennedy. Soon Kennedy stopped.

"Its there, I can smell them in there. Wills, contact John and ask when they are in here." Kennedy said when they closed the throne room.

_'John, how long still?' _

_'Coming, we have twenty three minutes left until mines I placed blow up' _

* * *

><p>As John, Lenore and Angel approached the bridge they suddenly came to long corridor filled with Wraith warriors and Angel and Lenore burst to action. Wraiths were caught off guard, they were shooting them, but their stunners had no effect on either vampire. John watched how on the other side Angel, using his huge battle ax was going through corridor and there was arms and heads flying, on the other side Lenore was slicing throats of Wraiths with knives and she moved so fast that he saw only blurred motion and dropping wraiths and there was massive amount of blood everywhere.<p>

John shook his head and ran, jumping over bodies, toward the door at the end of the corridor. He knew that behind it was their goal.

As door opened there was wall of wraiths waiting, this time they had knives and they used their stunners as bats, apparently one of now dead wraiths had warned them that stunners won't work.

"John. I and Lenore distract them and protect you." Angel said as fight started. This time Wraiths were fully prepared to fight them, they were almost as fast and strong as vampires were and Angel and Lenore, both fighting two at time, barely could keep up with them. As they fought nobody paid attention what John was doing, he took his backpack and placed mines where he thought they'd make most damage.

"Ready!" He yelled and Angel and Lenore disengaged immediately from the battle, as he ran away from the room John suddenly felt how he was lifted and before he knew what was happening Lenore carried him with such an speed that air coming to his eyes hurt. After few minutes she put him down.

"They've behind the corner." Lenore said. "We stay here and secure the area. There's many wraiths coming."

"Yeah, tell Kenny we'll be having fun." Angel grinned and spin his huge battle ax.

John glanced his watch. "24 minutes before mines go off."

Angel nodded. "We'll be at Jumper in 20 minutes."

* * *

><p>"Where's Lenore and Angel?" Kennedy asked from John when he came in to hallway they were at.<p>

John grinned. "Having fun was what Angel told me to tell you. They block entrance to here." He shook his head. "never seen anything like that, they're slicing them in parts. And they call it fun."

Kennedy smiled. "Yeah, that IS fun, I'm tempted to go play with them. OK, throne room's in front of us and all of them are there, I can smell them, Ronon is bleeding badly, but still very much alive," Kennedy grinned to John. "by the way, he has same blood type than you have. Will, are you ready?"

"Not really. I hate this. But yeah, I'll keep you safely behind barrier if possible."

"Nah, no need for me, their stunners don't do much for me and.. just keep you humans safe." Kennedy said and turned to John "OK, we need Will to use fire and barrier. John, when the door opens, Rodney, John shoot others but I'll attack that queen bitch. Willow, help from background until you get free way to free them." Kennedy said and grinned. "sorry, John, I'm still too used to be the leader. Would my plan be alright?"

John nodded. Willow nodded to Kennedy who ran toward the door, which opened just when she was going to hit it and without slowing her pace she ran to queen in the middle of the room an attacked her. John shot first two wraiths and they were even not down yet when he shot into third one on to its chest.

The other five came at them fast. Willow used fire to burn first one, but it was fast up again and three were attacking Willow and another two attacked John, who didn't hesitate, he was running and shooting them. While Kennedy was fighting with queen she glanced Rodney sneaking toward the cell and grinned. Rodney might not be warrior, but he still had some courage in him.

"We're here." Faith yelled from the cell at the left side of the throne room.

"Will, try to open their cells." As Kennedy said this Queen hit her hand onto her chest, Kennedy grabbed it and twisted it away.

"No, not this time, besides you Wraiths taste awful." She said and punched her on the face.

"You little human..." Queen said and stabbed Kennedy with knife, Kennedy grinned, pulled knife off from her stomach and when she showed her fangs to her, Queen backed up from sheer amazement.

"Nah, not human." Kennedy said and attacked her. Kennedy tried to drove sword on to her chest, but she just jumped away and grabbed wraith nearest her and threw him against Kennedy, wraith hit her so hard that she smashed on the wall. Kennedy kicked Wraith away and dodged Queen's attack and was about to hit her head off when Faith yelled. "Brat! She's mine."

Kennedy retreated from Queen and glanced Faith. "Huh?"

"You already have killed one of them Queen-bitches, I haven't, and this one said she'd kill me. Gimme your sword and let me finish her."

"Fine." Kennedy said and gave her sword to Faith, Queen, who now had noticed that almost all of wraiths in room had been killed grimaced.

"Puny human.." She said.

Kennedy laughed. "You keep making that mistake," She said and sat down to floor. "she's all yours Faith."

"Thanks Brat, I owe you one."

Faith took fighting stance waited Queen to attack and as she did she dodged her attack, spun and let the sword come down.. and stopped it just before it hit Queen's neck.

"Damn, that woulda been too easy," Faith said. "Brat give your another sword to her."

Kennedy frowned, but threw her other sword to Wraith Queen.

Queen attacked at Faith, her swung whizzed just past Faith's ear and almost touched it. Faith smiled wildly, she blocked few attacks of the Queen and when swords clanged together Kennedy grimaced.

"Faith! I just polished them!"

"Sorry brat."

She held a sword in her left hand, pointed at Queen and slowly swung the tip of the sword like she tried to hypnotize the Queen, who stood motionless for a half an minute, then she attacked Faith an evil smile on her face. Again Faith just stepped on to her left side, spun and let the sword come down and hit Queen's head off.

"Bah. She was no fun." Faith said as she took sword from the hands of Queen, took cloth and started to clean Kennedy's Katanas.

"Nah, I'll clean 'em good when we get home." Kennedy said. "But don't put 'em on the saya. I'll take Akira, you can keep Chou." She continued and Faith gave sword to Kennedy and took another to herself.

"You named your swords?" Willow asked and Kennedy nodded. "and how did Faith knew which one's which? They look exactly same?"

"No, they don't. They both have totally different kissaki's" Faith said and Kennedy nodded.

Willow grinned. "OK, now that that's clear for all of us... maybe we should head toward Jumper?" Kennedy took Ronon on to her lap and they started their way toward Dart bay.

When they got to Dart bay, Willow stayed on the door as others approached the Jumper, she connected her tablet onto Wraith-ship's computers and when she started to download information door opened and group of Wraiths came in. One of them grabbed Willow and placed his hand on to her chest and started to drain her life energy. Willow aged rapidly, and as Kennedy looked at her she didn't look at all like Willow she knew. But it was her face, wrinkled, withered and weatherbeaten, surrounded by boils. As wraith continued sucking Willow's life force Kennedy started to ran, she felt like she was acting in movie shown in slow motion. Before she got to them black-violet light surrounded Willow and Wraith.

"Bored now." She heard Willow saying and as she changed back to her young self her face went pale, and her hair changed black. Wraith screamed from the pain. Willow stretched her arms and multiple lighting bolts hit the Wraiths, who now screamed from pain as she sucked their life force.

"Shit!" Faith yelled. "everybody into Jumper and forcefield on!"

"Why?" John asked, he was terrified when he saw how easily Willow had killed Wraiths.

"What I've heard Dark-Willow's power hungry energy sucker and only batteries in here are us." Faith explained as she and Angel practically threw people into Jumper, and as force field turned on it almost hit fascinated Lenore, who stood beside Jumper watching as Kennedy got to Willow.

"Will!" Kennedy yelled and put her hand onto her shoulder. Willow turned her black eyes to her and she smirked.

"Hello lover." She said and put her arms toward her and lightning bolt hit Kennedy, sucking power from her.

"Hello you," Kennedy said and stumbled, trying to stay on her feet. "this kinda brings up bad memories."

Willow smirked and laughed. "I suppose it does, good ol' times. Wanna kiss me now?"

As much pain she was in, Kennedy had to laugh, she put her vampire face on. "Ya' really sure you'll wanna kiss me?" She said and they both giggled madly.

"Aren't we fitting couple?" Willow asked as Kennedy dropped on to her knees. Just when Willow was about to put her hand on to Kennedy's chest she disappeared from Kennedy's view. Kennedy raised her gaze and saw how Lenore pushed Willow against the wall and was about to sunk her teeth into Willow.

"No!" Kennedy yelled and that distracted Lenore enough for Willow to send her flying, she hit hard on to Dart. Willow walked toward Kennedy and when she was on top of Kennedy, smirking down, and her magical beating had felt like house had fallen on Kennedy. As she leaned down on her, she smelled as wonderful as she always had, and from that smell Kennedy knew that Willow had always fooled herself. Willow placed her arm on to Kennedy's chest, but at same time Kennedy burst on to action; she pushed grinning Willow against the wall.

"You wanna get your Red head back?" Willow smirked. "never gonna happen."

They stared into each others black pool of eyes. "I honestly don't know. Maybe I just wanna us to die together," Kennedy said and hugged Willow so hard she squealed from pain. Kennedy stared her. "you smell same than her. You two aren't different people, this monster is her and that shy, lovable woman is you. Just like this monster is me. She can't control it unless she understands you're her, not some monster in her." For momentarily she changed back to her human form and kissed her.

"I'm sorry. You drained me too badly, I can't hold myself anymore." Kennedy said and changed back to vampire and as Willow started to drain her energy she sunk her fangs to Willow's neck and drank. Shockwave of life draining away hit them and soon both fell down. Lenore ran to their limp bodies. She turned to Jumper.

"They're barely alive. Willow's red head again. Open the forcefield." She said, and carried them to Jumper, but forcefield prevented her to get in. For while she just stood there, waiting for someone to let her in.

"For crying out loud." Faith finally said when John didn't close the forcefield, she sat on to co-pilots seat and closed the forcefield and opened the back hatch. "They've out. They've Kenny and Red again, we'll deal with them when they wake up. We always do." She continued and helped Lenore to put them on the floor of Jumper beside unconscious Ronon. And as she took medicine bag so she could close bleeding wound on Willow's neck she glanced at John. "John, I heard bombs going off. This might be good time to leave." She said and started to clean up and close the wound on Willow's neck.

John shook his head and piloted the Jumper off from the Dart bay. As they flew away from the Wraith ship they saw how drones got through forcefield and started to hit Wraith ship.

Willow opened her still black eyes. She gently stroked unconscious Kennedy's cheek. "You're right. She is me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: **Short one, maybe if I write short ones I will again get on the roll with this story – and other two, soon three, stories.

**Authors question: **How many lesbian clichés have you found on this story so far?

(And if you haven't found any, shame on you, all of them have been emphasized so much that they should be obvious, even though I have added few twists. Well... maybe they've not so obvious to people who don't know about them...)

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>She groaned and forced one eye open. She turned around and when she saw Kennedy she smiled. A deep and extreme need aroused in her, but just when she was about to lick her earlobe she remembered what had happened to them and where they were. She rose up and dressed and went to bathroom. She missed their own room, even though there wasn't window in infirmary's toilet she always felt someone was watching her when she did her business.<p>

When she came back she looked at her lover as she laid in hospital bed, it was a terrible sight and she knew it was all her fault. Wires connected Kennedy to various machines and she expected one of them to say BING in any given moment._ 'She would love to wake up with machine saying BING, she loves Monty Python'_ she thought as she cuddled against Kennedy. There was something to say about relationship with two small women: you could snuggle against each other even in small hospital bed.

* * *

><p>She sat there, pretending to read magazine, she let the words wash over her, meaningless and empty. It would be a nice to believe in something, to believe that everything will be right. It had been week since they came back and Kennedy still was catatonic. She knew Kennedy should be awake already, she knew she had pushed her on to the limits of her immortal body, but not over them, but now she feared she actually had pushed her soul away from her body. She tried to believe that everything was right, and at times she did. She trusted her lover; she knew Kennedy would do anything to get back, if anything she was stubborn and loyal, she would not give up easily.<p>

* * *

><p>Three weeks. She could feel cold tingling spreading out under her skin, into her head, DEAD, pushing the coldness upward toward the roots of her hair. It was as if her arteries had become peopled with icy, tiny insects who had awoken and ran about on their moving feet in a rending subcutaneous adventure in her aching body. In vain she struggled to chase those terrible creatures away. She couldn't, they swarmed in her stomach, in her mind. DEAD. I KILLED HER.<p>

She tried to go back to her life. At nights she slept few moments and almost every time she slept, after few hours she woke up screaming at the top of her lungs. Those tiny insects whom had awoken inside her when she had sucked her lovers life away hadn't really left, at times they rested and at those times she felt almost normal.

But most of the times they painfully roamed around her body.

* * *

><p>A month. In mornings she stood up, walked into her lab and started to work like nothing had happened, years with Kennedy had taught her to be almost as good at hiding her emotions from outsiders than Kennedy was. Only Kennedy could've seen that she suffered, but Kennedy wasn't there to see it.<p>

* * *

><p>She looked out from the window of the Kennedy's new room. They had moved her away from the machines and that scared her. At least when machines had beeped she had known Kennedy was alive. <em>'Sunlight' <em>She thought as she looked the sea, and she knew it was a lie, sun and its warmness was a lie.

There her light and warmth was: lying in the bed, motionless, barely alive.

"Hi beautiful." She heard familiar voice and she turned to look at Kennedy wiggling her eyebrows and all that sadness in Willow's eyes changed to joy.

"You're awake!" She said and gently kissed and hugged her, never wanting to let her go again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: **Title of this chapter is: **Intermission.** "_There will now be a whopping great intermission, during which small ice creams in very large boxes will be sold. Another way we can drive people away from the cinema is by showing you advertisements."_

Short one again. And yeah, I'm still fan of easy explanations and I was sick and tired of that stupid blood addiction.

Among other things I skipped all of the Kennedy's self-loathing (Vampire slayer sucking blood from her lover...), maybe I'll come back to that later, write nice self mutilating scene with lot of blood and gore for her or something.

Kind of bored about this story, but I've already written nice last chapter and epilogue to this so I really have to write this to the bitter end. It might be easy to guess that next chapter will have serious vamp action: sniffing, snuffing, biting, slicing and dicing. And I might have to raise the rating, lately I've been writing lot of por^H^H^Herotica.

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>"For the girl who hates Hospitals you sure spend lot of time in them," Willow said as she snuggled against Kennedy. "sorry that I sucked your life away... again."<p>

"Nah, I forgave at first time, I forgive now." Kennedy answered and frowned. "Sorry that I sucked your blood––" Her eyes widened and she moved to other side of the room so fast that Willow flew on the floor. "get away from me!"

Willow stood up. "Baby.." She said and getting closer to Kennedy.

"No! I sucked your blood! I sucked human blood!"

"That's OK, I sucked your life force, we're even. And you stopped long before I was even close to death."

"No, don't you get it? That was what Lenore warned. I'm dangerous now!"

Willow smiled. "Can you smell my blood?"

"Yeah. Smell, hear, kinda see. Yeah."

"Do you feel the need to drink it?" Willow said and revealed her neck to her.

"..I... No?" Dumbfounded Kennedy said and Willow came and kissed her.

"Neither does Lenore anymore," Willow said and led her to sit down on the hospital bed. "damn, you teared off all your IV tubes."

"Never mind them... how?"

"Blade." Willow giggled to Kennedy's baffled expression.

"Huh?"

"You said that I should watch your DVDs and I did – liked the Taxi Driver by the way – and, you know that serum Blade uses?" Kennedy nodded. "I got an idea from that, your brains work bit differently, kinda in different level than humans, but basically they still are human brains. Me, Beckett and Hunter Pharmaceutics' all lab teams have worked day and night for weeks and I've scanned Lenore's brains dozens of times. We finally got it right and three days ago first shipment of serum came and we tested it to Lenore. She's ecstatic now that she don't feel the need. You got it in that IV. So answer is: Blade the movie. How does it feel?"

"Kinda... its like its faint whisper in background. Not the all my thoughts covering roar it used to be." Kennedy smiled. "easy to repress, I can see why Lenore's ecstatic. Even for me it was all covering roar, and I hadn't even tasted human blood at the time."

"Yeah, you just have to take it daily basis, and now I've developing way to mix it to pig's blood. Lenore says that serum tastes wonderful, if I could fix it to pig's blood..." Willow shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, that would be gre... wait, you used HP's all lab teams for weeks?"

"Well, its wealth is build.." Willow smirked. "literally from your mind and body. About time it pays back. Besides, I AM the owner."

"Not the point, its teams ha––"

"That is the point, besides, with bit of fine tuning – the way it is now... it would kill humans, pleasurably though – that serum may have use as a treatment for other addicti––"

Willow was cut off by Kennedy's lips pressing gently against hers she lost all train of her thoughts.

"Get me some clothes and lets get into bed." Kennedy said.

"Huh?"

"You don't want me anymore.." Kennedy pouted.

"Of course I do I jus––" Again she was cut off by Kennedy's lips. "OK, yeah, I–I f–find clo–clothes." Willow stammered after kiss.

Kennedy wiggled her brows. "I got so much adrenaline to burn off that it could take hours.."

Willow giggled. "And hopefully we'll break bed so that its leveled out. Kinda hard to sleep when you're sliding downward."

* * *

><p>Two days later they were still lying on the bed, tangled to each other, when Kennedy grimaced. "Damn."<p>

"What?" Willow asked.

"Faith, she's at the door." Kennedy explained and plunged her face into the depths of Willow's crotch. "I don't wanna get up."

"Uh... I really don't want you to get up from there either..." Willow said. "and.. my spell, they can't hear us, you can't hear them?"

"Yeah, but I can still smell her. She's probably banging the door, it vibrates," Kennedy frowned. "you should break that spell, or soon she'll come through the door. And you know she will."

Willow giggled and as soon as she broke the spell they heard furious banging at the door. "Brat, Red, get out! We know Brat's alright! Get fucking out of the bed already or I'll break the door!"

"Yeah, yeah, no need to yell." Kennedy yelled.

"Cool, Lenore's been covering you up, but its about time you two lovebirds get out from bed," Faith said. "nice to know you're together again, though. Meet us in mess in half."

"In hour." Kennedy said.

"Half. Or I'll come through the door and drag you two to mess hall in your birthday suit."

"And you call yourself as my friend."

"Yeah, well, now I'm Red's friend, if you two continue much longer you'll break her. She's human, you know, she can't take your stamina."

"You'd be amazed." Willow whispered and Kennedy giggled. "Yeah, she would, I know I am, always have been." She said.

"Heard that Red, slayer hearing you know," Faith said. "mess hall, in half." She continued and left.

"You go first into shower and then I'll go." Willow said and Kennedy wiggled her brows.

"Wanna share?"

"Nope, remember what happened last time we took shower together."

"I do remember. That's why I asked."

"As much as I'd like that, then it would take hour or two and that would mean broken door," Willow said. "and I really like our door. Now, be a good girl and go and take your shower."

"Spoil sport." Kennedy pouted.

* * *

><p>"Damn, granny, we deserve honeymoon. We never had one. Right after Sunny-D collapsed we were building up new Council and.. well, we haven't had vacation longer than three days in five years. Well.. I had month's vacation, but it was only because I was dead at the time." Kennedy said when they got into mess hall. "What is that? It doesn't smell pig's?" She asked from Angel<p>

"Its from huge beast at the planet you were hunting at," Angel said. "its drained from living animal so you and Lenore can drink it."

"Cool, may I?" Angel nodded and Kennedy took a bottle and took sip of it. "I like its taste."

"Yeah, very good, yesterday I and Lenore drained two of those beasts." Angels said and looked at Willow. "can you clone it?"

"Yeah." Willow said.

"So, we have new item on our menu," Kennedy said and looked John. "and I wasn't joking, I wanna have vacation, week or so, Will and I really need and deserve honeymoon. We never had one and lately we're gone thorough... rough times. We need vacation."

"You have to talk with Elizabeth about that." John said.

"Honeymoon's purpose is to get wife pregnant of the first child." Lenore said matter factually.

Kennedy grinned. "That's the plan..."

Willow gulped._ 'Are you sure?' _

_'Nah, but we should talk about it. Problem is my... condition.' _

Willow smiled. '_No problem there, I have your DNA sample from the time you were Slayer' _

_'So, later we talk?' _

_'Yeah, we talk. Though I'm pretty easy––' _

_'Don't I know it.'_ Kennedy cut her off and Willow chuckled.

"Brat, stop your mind flirting with Red. Interact with us, you've been inter..." Faith wiggled her brows. "..acting with her enough past two days." She continued and Willow blushed.

"Little witch have tested me." Lenore suddenly said and smiled to Willow. "you should be very careful, little witch, I'm attracted to her and after couple decades she will wonder what it would be like to be with someone who can take everything she is. And I can."

"Lenore, I'm with her," Angry Kennedy said. "I will never betray her."

Lenore smiled. "Of course you are hers. But that doesn't mean you don't want to taste vampire sex. Someday you want it with blood... So much blood, she was bad woman... very bad woman."

"Huh?" Faith asked.

Lenore startled. "Erzsébet, bad woman, sorry. Bad woman. Trying to hold on them. Tudok meditálni... meditate? I need to meditate, I'm overexcited and being human is hard when that happens. That's why I was at Csejte. She was bad woman. Bad, bad woman."

Willow gazed at her. After she'd started to use serum Lenore had not made much sense, it appeared that when she didn't have to control her addiction she had completely lost her ability to focus on anything longer than few minutes. But Willow was sure that Lenore spoke from experience when she talked about sex and blood and Willow knew that was something she'd never be able to offer for Kennedy.

"Blood and sex?" Faith asked.

Angel nodded. "During... peak we suck each other... it enhances experience."

"Kennedy, she don't infect you?" Lenore asked.

"No, she don't."

"Can you make me that way?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Willow said.

"I'd like that. When lonely I make companions and that is wrong," Lenore said, and looked at Faith and smiled. "I like Faith, in old days I'd turned her. She'd be good companion. Funny."

"Nah, I'd kill you."

"That's why I will not do it." Lenore said. "and because its too painful to loose companion. They die. Everybody dies. I need something to hold on to, otherwise I'll go mad," She looked at Kennedy. "I want you."

"You can't have me." Kennedy said.

"I don't think she means she wants you as a girlfriend. She knows you're Willow's until she dies. You'd be her touch to this time," Angel said. "it wasn't just soul that made me loose my mind for decades, it was mostly because world around me changed so fast and I still was... eighteenth century boy and my mind was full of memories. Just give her purpose in life."

"What half-breed says. Purpose. Touch to this time. Something to focus on to." Lenore said and shrugged her shoulders. "or I'll just go mad. Wouldn't be first time."

_'Will, what should I say? I like her, but I don't want her to...'_

_'be around 24/7. But she needs you'_

_'When I said I think about having child, I didn't mean mad ancient vampire..'_

Willow chuckled. _'Hopefully not. Just tell that you let her be around for now'_

Kennedy looked at Lenore. "What would it mean?"

"Show me. How to have a life."

Kennedy thought it for while. "I don't know how to do that. But I'll try if you promise you won't try to pull me off from Willow."

Lenore smiled. "Of course not. You are hers. I can wait," Lenore turned to Willow. "or I could turn you, then you'd be together very long time."

"Uh.. can I come back to that offer?" Willow asked.

"Of course," Lenore said. "that means making me noninfectious have to wait until you decide."

"Good you are all here." Elizabeth said as she came to them. "you really should wear your earpieces. We have urgent mission and Kennedy, Lenore and Angel are only ones who can handle it."

"Huh?" Kennedy asked.

"Planet where you got that... infection... we're finding more and more headless drained bodies. We found two of our team members that way near the Stargate."

Willow stood up. "How couldn't I see it! Those vampires we killed were ordinary turning to dust vamps, but Ken ain't. There has to be at least one her kind there."

"We can be killed only by beheading or burning to ashes," Lenore said. "we survive anything else. That vampire feeds old way; kill and behead victims."

Kennedy looked at her. "You wanted a purpose? I live from purpose to next one. And our next purpose is to hunt it down and kill it."

Lenore glared her and then turned to Elizabeth. "Don't touch those bodies. We need scent to follow."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **Been busy having life. And writing another story. This story might go bit.. strange, because few chapters ago I slipped out from outline I had for this story and I've already written two last chapters, so now I have to figure out how to get there. And I'm using this story kinda testbed for different styles. (And I'm sure later I will create some credible explanations for contradictions in this chapter)

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p><em>The people of the <em>__village___ began to gather in the square between thatched huts. There had been another frost the night before, and the air was clear and cold. It had been cold for months, it was already summer and still ground was frozen. They were starving, and it was time to send yet another group of young men to hunt what ever little animals there was left. She didn't like that idea, village had not many of young men left and she knew that one of the boys they were going to pick would be her youngest son. He was just twelve, and he never had been good with any tools. Poor boy was skinny and weak, useless in so many ways, but he still was her only living son. His older brothers had been killed in meaningless quarrel between villages. So, now her youngest son was her only son and as useless he was he at least tried hard to make his mother proud. She wasn't impressed what he had achieved, but she couldn't afford to loose him too, without a man in her household she'd have to choose one of the free men in village. _

_But when his name was shouted she knew she would loose him._

_On that night she fed and clothed him and gave him his brother's longbow. He played with it, she knew that he was proud about his ability to shoot, and rightly so; he was good marksman. But that would not protect him at the woods. _

_She stood before them, her hands on his shoulders. Then she went on, saying: "Well, bye-bye until you come back!" And after that they left. Half of the women of the village had gathered on the square, most believed that it was last time they saw their son's and husbands; last two hunting crews had never returned. For a long time they watched them as they receded in the distance, blending with the forest, and finally disappeared._

_Two weeks later, right after dusk had changed to darkness she was alone in her cottage, her daughters were at her __mother-in-law. She was __dreaming about food when there was a knock at the door. She __furrowed wondering who could it be, there was no one who would risk their life to stumble through dark forest to her cottage. Unless they finally would come to prosecute her about witchcraft. _

_"Mama." She heard from outside and she hurried to open the door. Her son was there, but he had terrible row of yellowish fangs. Before she had time to react he attacked, as he sunk his teeth to her shoulder she threw herself backwards and when they hit the floor near fireplace she grabbed poker and hit him with it. He growled and fell off from her, she stood up and he attacked again, this time he bit her neck, she grabbed poke with both hands and shoved it into his back and he barfed foamy blood all over her face. When he stumbled few steps back she grabbed an hatchet beside the fireplace and hit his head as hard as she could. He fell limp. She looked at her son. _

_"Poor boy, you were poor excuse for a man and even worse excuse for a monster." She said as she placed her foot on to his throat and pulled hatchet off from his head. It took her three strikes before hatchet went through her son's neck. Hatchet's muffled thump against wooden floor sounded like an admonitory knock against door. She knelt down, took his head and for long moment she stared his sons blue eyes wondering why she felt such tremendous grief. She had been proud of him up to a point, but she had never much liked him, there had always been something wrong in him. Something that terrified her. She shook her head, placed her sons head on the bench and sat down beside it._

_She knew she should get rid of his body before her mother-in-law would bring her daughters back. She sighed sadly; even now when he was dead she still was cleaning after his mess. She dragged the body to woodshed and cut it in to five pieces and wrapped them to burlap. When she got out from the woodshed the sun had risen and after dim lighted woodshed its bright rays hurt her eyes. She closed her eyes and for moment she stood there, enjoying warmness of the sun. Then she walked back into cottage, laid down on the bed and fell asleep. _

_When she woke up she stared at green eyes, without moment hesitation she hit the intruder with hatchet she had taken with her into bed. It sunk into his shoulder and he ___winced, took few steps back and pulled hatchet out from his shoulder and dropped it on the floor.__

__He was tall blond man, who had animal furs as clothes. She stood up and when she tried to grab a knife he grabbed her hand and smiled. "No. I'm not here to hurt you..." He smirked. "not yet anyway."__

__She tried to hit him, but he pushed her back to bed. "What do you want?" She asked.__

_"_You killed your son." He said. She looked at his companions; there were three of them, two women ____and one man. She rubbed her wrist, realizing that soon she'd be killed. She sighed, death seemed blessing to her. "Yes. I did." She bluntly confessed and he raised his brow, she stared to his eyes and her stare was so full of rage that he backed off from her, for moment he stared at her then he smiled. "You do know that we'll kill you?"__

__She shrugged her shoulders. "Yes." She smiled and took the hatched from the floor where he had thrown it.__

_"_And yet you are not afraid. You have courage and passion, more than anybody I've seen." He said and one of his companions stood up. When he changed and showed his sharp teeth she ignored his hissing and growling and turned her gaze back to tall man she knew was the leader.__

_"_Get her." He said and his companions smiled, showing their fangs and as they attacked her she exploded to action and one of them ran right into her hatchet's blade and she almost sliced his head off. But women hit her body and she flew with them on to floor. They sank their fangs into her neck and when pain came she smiled. "Peace..."__

* * *

><p>"Peace from what?" Kennedy asked, Lenore shook her head and smiled to Kennedy.<p>

"No. No peace. Just.. memories. This village is much like the place I was born." She said.

Kennedy looked around her, they were in medieval town, in the middle of it was small wooden temple and few of the houses remotely resembled townhouses. All other houses had thatched roof and clay walls.

"Uh-huh, but now's not the time for reminiscence, we lost his scent. Too much blood, it covers every scent in here."

Lenore furrowed. "Where's Angel?"

Kennedy shrugged her shoulders. "Around. Beheading victims, there's few dozens of them." She shivered, sight of those mutilated and killed people hadn't had any effect on her and her lack of emotions made her all too well aware that she wasn't human anymore.

Lenore nodded. "Good. Kennedy, if you'd killed all these people where'd you head next?" She looked at the bodies around her. "it was fun for while," As she said that Kennedy raised her brows and Lenore smiled sadly. "killing whole towns."

Her words startled Kennedy, she had thought Lenore had always been kind of good vampire, after all she had never lost her soul. She stepped few steps away from her. "You did this kind of things?"

Lenore stared her. "Yes, my master... at times he got bored and we were doing things like this. He taught us that it was the only right way to be vampire. And I followed him for long time," She saw Kennedy's anger and fear and sighed. "being ruthless killer... it is easy way to live, be you human or a monster."

"I thought you've always had your soul?"

"Yes.."

"Kennedy, you can't judge her, she's product of different time, and you can't understand the values she learned when she was alive. Human life wasn't always as sacred as it is now, even in my time saving soul still was more important than body. Killing body was considered as a sacred duty if it saved soul, that.." Angel grimaced. "was Christian dualism in action. And she probably saw lot of death even before she was turned. South."

Kennedy furrowed. "South? What.. oh, you mean he went to south?"

Angel nodded. "There's a path, he's heading toward next village. And I noticed that there's something familiar in his scent, I can't place it but I've smelled something similar before."

Kennedy and Lenore followed him and when they got to path Lenore furrowed. "He's right, there's something familiar in his scent."

Kennedy frowned. "Its probably my scent, his blood's scent is very close of my own. I think he's the one who made me." Shaking her head she smiled sadly, she still was trying to define who she was now. And it felt unpleasant to know that vampire who had turned her probably was the one who had slaughtered three villages full of people. She'd have to kill him and in a peculiar way she'd be killing her father.

"That's not it." Lenore said and started to run. Kennedy followed her, running had always calmed and cleared her mind.

As they ran Angel found it difficult to keep up the pace Kennedy and Lenore kept. He grinned, he had been used to be the strongest and fastest and now he probably was slowing them down, and for some reason he felt good about it. After they had been silently running for some time he tapped Kennedy's shoulder.

"Kenny, you and Willow... are you seriously thinking about having kid?"

Kennedy slowed down to speed that she knew was comfortable for him.

* * *

><p><em><em>"I'm ready," Willow had said when she had been gathering her stuff for this mission. "to have a child. <em>___Our child." __

__And what made her so emotionally loaded was that it was Willow who had let her know that she was ready. As in, READY to have a child with HER. Those simple words had finally made that idea real and not just hypothetical fantasy. And it had gotten her off guard how strongly she felt about it. Without another word Willow had walked directly in front of her and just stared her, anxiously waiting for her answer.__

__"Are you?" Willow finally had asked and she had wrapped her hands around Willow and her shoulders continued to tremble as she cried silently.__

_"_Why tears?" Willow had worryingly asked. "you don't... I thought you were... that you wanted... Oh! I misinterpreted you...Sorry! I.." Willow had backed up from her and lowered her gaze to floor. "I'm sorry.. how could you.. think that I'm–" She had kissed her to stop her self loathing babble before it would start. __

__She hadn't had words to tell her how she felt, so she had knocked on to Willow's mind and when she opened their link she had send all of her emotions about having child to her. That meant also her memories, her associations, fears: everything.__

__For while Willow had stumbled and she had taken her into her arms and gently placed her to bed. "Will?" She asked.__

_"_No...thing to worry... its just... It was…overwhelming... bit too much..." Willow had said and tapped her head. "your mind works in another level now, and it all came too fast. Nothing to worry though, but next time... bit slower, please." Willow had had brightest and widest angelic smile in her face. "so... we're gonna try to have a baby, huh?"__

__She had smiled to her.__

* * *

><p>Kennedy smiled shyly to Angel. "Yeah... I guess we are..."<p>

For while Angle said nothing and looked at her with the quiet smile in his face. Kennedy stared at his face and saw how he was filled with emotions; he seemed to be happy, but his face was filled with fear, yearning and suffering.

"You know that I have a son?" He finally said.

Kennedy nodded, she had met Connor when Willow had checked what had happened after the spell that had been casted on him had been destroyed.

"I had to give him away, at times I still meet him but I can never be his father," Angel said and glanced at her and smiled sadly. "you're lucky, you don't have to fear that you'll change to evil monster when you're going to have happy moments with your child."

"I'm sorry..." Kennedy said and she was sorry for him. She knew that when he had been Angelus he had done terrible things, but it seemed unfair that he should always suffer what he had done.

"Yeah..." Angel said. "but that's just how things in my life goes. And I don't earn to have it any other way." She had nothing to say to that and she again speed up her pace.

As sun was rising they finally came to the village and she smelled living humans and when she heard their soft voices Kennedy was relived; this time they weren't too late. But as they walked through the street she smelled blood, its stench floated in the air all around her.

"Temple," Angel said. "that's where he is, that's where I always started. Its the place where people go to find safety and I always found it amusing to kill priest first and crucify him to church door."  
>They hurried through Main Street and went running among the trees and as the ran Kennedy noticed few people outside. Village was waking up. At the door of the temple they stopped, stench of the blood was overwhelming, Kennedy knew it came from at least two humans. She took her sword and glanced her comrades; they both had ax's, Lenore's ax looked huge compared to her, but she handled it like it weighted nothing. Kennedy wondered why two of them preferred to use ax. She walked on the door and felt the presence of very powerful vampire.<p>

She opened the door and they run in, Angel taking left, Lenore taking right and she went straight forward.

She saw a dark haired man dressed all green sitting on the altar, smiling to her and he took sip from the goblet he held in his hand. Behind him was two mutilated bodies nailed to the wall, they were hanging upside down and all their surroundings were covered with blood. The scent of blood made Kennedy's face turn and even though she was filled with Willow's serum she craved blood, it's stench almost made her crazy.

"I've been waiting for you," Man said. "I felt you coming from far. You're the girl who drove that spike through my heart. I was surprised, it has been long time someone has been able to do that to me."

"He's not human." Lenore said before Kennedy had change to answer him. Kennedy glanced at Lenore.

"We know that." She said and Lenore shook her head.

"No, I mean he's never been human. I don't know what he is, but he's old. Very, very old."

Man turned to Lenore and furrowed his brows. "You're old too. Older than anybody I've met in very long time." Suddenly he moved so fast that Kennedy barely saw what he did. He snapped iron bar from the window and nailed Angel on the wall from his chest.

"I don't like to be interrupted," He said. "and he was about to attack," He sneered in disgust. "and he sinks death like those stupid things you killed."

"So... are we gonna talk or fight?" Kennedy asked taking few steps toward him.

He took wooden spike and shook his head. "We'll talk. If either one of you comes closer I throw this through his heart," He looked at Kennedy and raised his brows. "interesting... you've been changed, you're something new."

Kennedy gazed in stupefied astonishment on him, then she leaned on the railing. "How do you know that?" She asked.

He smiled and for while he peered anxiously at Kennedy, and sat back down on the altar. Then he turned to Lenore. "You are not from this world either, and still you are one of us. How can that be? How can it be that you exist?" His eyebrows drew down in confusion. "and why does Lantia let you and my child in? It won't let us in."

Lenore's eyes widened and Kennedy saw that she was shocked by his words. "Are you saying this... disease Kennedy and I have comes from this world?"

He laughed madly and pushed back the lock of hair from his face. Then, for no apparent reason, he clapped his hands and sound of it hurt their ears. "No. Alterans brought it here and apparently they took it to Terra too," He turned to Kennedy. "interesting, I can't get through your mind, as your maker I should be able to make you my puppet but something is preventing me to do that. So I have to figure out another plan. I want to go back to home and for that I need your help. As I said Lantia won't let us in, and it has only gate that is able to dial where I want to go."

Kennedy stared at him, an expression of deep annoyance on her face. Her black eyes were focused on him, she was trying to find how to attack him and still save Angel.

"What kind of help you'd need?" Kennedy demanded and he laughed again, she ignored him, and focused on her surroundings. Her mind churned with possibilities, but none of them seemed good enough. She didn't knew how strong or fast this vampire was, or if he had some extraordinary skills like some of the older vampires had. She had noticed that few times he had used plural instead of singular when talking about his kind. Which might, or might not, mean that he had friends.

Whole time they had talked she had carefully listened background noises, the village seemed to be a very quiet place. She heard few people walking and one man had peed nearby, but that was about it. If this vampire had friends they were not in this village.

"I need you to give this to that red haired woman." He said and threw small pendant to her. Kennedy catch it and at same moment she threw her sword and when it hit the window shutters they opened and sun shone right into his face and as he covered his eyes she was at his side and kicked him so that he flew to Lenore, who hit him with her ax. He managed almost dodge her blow, but ax sunk deep into his back. It didn't slow him down, he was up before Lenore had change to pull ax off from him. And wooden spike he had had in his hand sunk into wall where Angel's heart would've been if Kennedy hadn't pulled him away.

Angel body slammed into the floor, and Kennedy kicked him under the altar to make sure he was safe. Then she turned toward Lenore and vampire and saw how Lenore fell back. The vampire pulled the ax off from its back and brought it down in a savage arc. It struck Lenore's back, tearing the flesh there.

The vampire followed up with kick into her midsection. As Lenore doubled over, the vampire was already attacking Kennedy. He stabbed sword through her chest and pushed her into the wall, nailing her there with sword. Kennedy felt a searing stab of pain. Then vampire looked around him and smiled.

"You almost killed me again. I was too cocky because I'm so much stronger than you are, if you'd forget your boundaries you'd be faster than me. I must be careful with you, my strength might not be enough to keep me alive next time we meet."

"You'd better kill me or you're gonna be dead meat." Kennedy said gasping from pain as she pulled sword, trying to get free.

"Do not worry, I need to kill only few times in decade, I won't continue my killing spree. I started it just to get Lantia's attention so they'd send you here..." He grinned. "well.. I'm lying, it just was fun while it lasted. Give that crystal to Red haired. I'll be contacting both of you." Vampire said as he walked out from the door. It took few moments for Kennedy to pull sword off from her chest, when she got loose she stumbled few steps and then ran after him and she could only watch as he flew away with their puddle jumper.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p><em>W<em>illow sat cross-legged in her lab, pendant unveiled and she could not get it connected to either their or Ancient computers and she was getting grumpy from frustration when McKay walked in.

"Willow.."

"Not now Rodney, you had your chance."

Rodney sighed and turned to Kennedy. "I told you."

"Will... listen him, I think he's onto something. I can see it in it."

Willow raised her head and glanced angrily at McKay. "What?"

"I examined it and I couldn't find anything. I admit you're.. very bright, as bright as Sam. But I highly doubt you could figure out anything I haven't tried."

Willow rolled her eyes and looked at Kennedy. "This is why you wanted me to listen him?"

"Nah, just listen what he figured. I know he's annoying and if he continues mocking you I'm gonna taste if that anemic blood of his tastes as bad as it smells."

McKay's eyes widened. "No need to threaten me," He said. "if that vampire is Ancient as Kennedy suspects, then... remember the lecture you gave to us?"

"Which one? Your presence kinda brings out grumpy lecturing mom out of me."

"The one how Ancient machines work..." Willow nodded. "...that pendant is Ancient machine. He said it is for YOU. And you're the one who can control almost all machines in here and your brainwaves are.." McKay stopped when Willow waved him to shut up and he looked at Kennedy. "what she's doing now?"

"Reading it, I see its imprint too, but I'm not trained. She is. She was trained by the best aura reader there ever was."

Willow furrowed her brows and then she glanced at McKay. "Its puzzle, kinda Ancient version of combination lock," Willow smirked to Kennedy. "and I think crystal itself contains knowledge we need to get this city fully running. Though we still need to figure out better way to recharge ZPM's but I have idea for that," Willow glanced at McKay. "I always wondered why did you try to find working ones, why didn't you try to find the way ancients recharged 'em before I came in? I mean... superior technology or not, they're kinda batteries... and how ever good technology, energy can't be stored for ever, you should know that... actually the fact that they stored that amount electricity at all is... revolutionary, I mean—"

"Babbling baby." Kennedy said.

Willow shrugged. "Anyway, of course most of them are empty," She lowered her gaze back to pendant. "anyway, this is kinda encrypted flash drive."

McKay and Kennedy glanced each other.

"Can you open it?" Kennedy asked and Willow nodded.

"No way you can decipherer anci—" McKay said as room was filled with images and they were spinning so fast that it made McKay threw up.

Then images stopped and only a hologram of a man stood in front of Willow.

She turned to them and raised her brows when he saw still nauseous McKay. "Oh, sorry, I accidentally made it to show everything it had in once. It has kinda lot in it."

Kennedy grinned. '__Babe, you did that in purpose, didn't you?'__

She heard Willow's giggle in her head.__'Uh... yeah... that's why I closed my eyes and he kinda had it coming... sorry if it hurt you'__

__'Kinda did, but my senses adapted fast... but I'm not gonna clean up his puke'__

"Rodney.. I'm uploading it to mainframe. Going through it will take some time," Willow said and put the pendant down and grabbed Kennedy's arm. "and please, clean up your mess. Ken, lets go and get lunch."

"Its dinner time and I have surprise to you.. it's waiting in our home."

Willow stared at Kennedy, wishing the knot in her stomach and the lump in her throat would go away. "What.. what is it?"

Kennedy smirked. "Would it be surprise if I'd tell you? And no cheating, no teleporting, walk, baby, walk," She kissed Willow's cheek. "and home part... nowadays our room feels... home. I feel homely with you, more than before."

Willow gleamed. "Homely... I'm homely?" Kennedy nodded. Willow stopped talking. She wasn't thinking clearly, her mind was suddenly shouting gibberish. Okay, so she had a tendency to babble and, no, she didn't always make sense, but now she was having mind bobbling mind babble. She glanced at Kennedy.

"Yep, and you'd better try to find a way to get that room feel even more home... and soon." Kennedy said.

"Um... how? Like decorating? Like putting on new curtains... I can have new curtains and chair and paintings... no, no paintings we don't like same paintings you hate my art and I hate yours and... Christmas is coming I know I don't celebrate it but you're catholic and I'm jewish-wicca and oh, oh, rugs! We should have rugs, now we have only bare floor, granted its warm and feels nice but..." She furrowed. "what time of year is it? We can still celebrate Christmas even if it's spring, can't we? And—" She blushed when she realized that she was babbling. "sorry..."

"Ya' do remember that I love your babbles, do ya? I meant home for the baby we'll trying to get. And yeah, Christmas went already," Kennedy grinned. "well... there's late Hanukkah present for you in our room."

"Oh... my surprise..." She looked Kennedy, feeling sorry that she had nothing for her. "I should be surprising and giving presents to you.."

"Nah, and this is something special. Kinda for both of us."

Willow furrowed. "Both of us?"

"Yeah." Kennedy said and opened the door.

"Eh?" Willow murmured, "I—" Before she could say another word a woman ran up to her. She dashed around the tables, and arrived breathless beside her.

"Wills!" She yelled, her face aglow. "been soooooo long I've seen you!" Her voice went high pitched, "goddess it's good to see you!" She gave a crushing hug without giving Willow a chance to say one word.

Willow's eyes widened. She glanced at Kennedy. "Xander? Dawn?" She looked from Xander to Dawn. "Xander... and Dawn... and Xander."

Kennedy grinned. "I think they know their names."

"Dawn..." Willow muttered as Xander joined Dawn and hugged Willow. "Xander?"

Xander kissed her forehead and grinned. "Kenny's right we do know our names. Buffy sends her apologies that she couldn't come."

"Um... yeah... how?"

"Ms. Rosenberg here arranged it," Xander said pointing Kennedy. "dunno how, but somehow she managed to squeeze us into space ship that was heading here..." He smirked. "Andrew's never gonna forgive Kenny that he didn't get change to see space ship..."

Kennedy smirked. "Actually... he did get ride in one of the 302's... and he send way too long e-mail filled with X-Wing references. Little geek didn't even thank me. And it was Weir, Giles and Danny who arranged this, I just put the idea in their heads."

"Xander! Dawn!" Willow cried and hugged Dawn.

Xander raised his brow and smiled to Kennedy. "I think we broke Willow."

Willow blushed and retreated from him. "Sorry... I just didn't expect to see you... months and months without Dawnie and Xander..."

"Kinda point of surprise is that you don't expect it to happen, and it's great to see you too, we're staying for month or so," Xander said. "now for the important things... is there any food in here?"

Willow smirked. "Good to know some things never change," She kissed Kennedy. "great surprise."

"Now... about the food?" Xander asked. "I'm starving."

* * *

><p>When they sat on the table Willow stared Xander's eye patch, visible reminder how hard their life had been. She wondered what would've she done if, all those years ago, she would've known the effects of their decision to help Buffy would have on their lives?<p>

She sighed, over twelve years she'd been fighting in never ending war.

She missed those early days, when everything had been so easy, not that it had felt easy at the time. She had lost so many friends and lovers. She missed Tara and Oz. She missed them terribly. She glanced at Kennedy and sneered, it wasn't right for her to miss her former lovers when her wife was leaning on her. She had always been selfish in her relationships, with Oz and Kennedy... she had cheated them, and with Tara... she'd done something worse. She looked at Xander, knowing that what ever she did he would be there for her. Thinking that she still was that sweet, loyal, innocent Willow she had been twelve years ago. Even when she had tried to end the world Xander had been there.

Kennedy stroked Willow's neck. "We should warn them about Lenny."

Dawn raised her brow. "Lenny? Who's he?"

Willow sighed. "She... she's our friend and Ken's mentor..." She took deep breath. "appearancewiseshe'sTara'sidenticaltwin."

Xander sighed. "I'm not fluent in Willow-babble anymore," He glanced at Kennedy. "what did she say?"

Willow blushed. "Our friend... she's like Tara's identical twin, and she's... bit ...peculiar."

Kennedy grinned. "She's nuts. And she has hots for _mo_i."

Willow gave curious glance at her. "She does? Not that I'm blaming her, but I thought it was other way round: that you have hots for her."

"Hey! She's nice to look at, but you're only one I have hots for," Kennedy grinned. "and you shouldn't worry, she promised she'd never make move on me before you die."

"Okay... that's... strange and gruesome thing to say." Xander said.

Willow shrugged. "Well... she's over millenia old immortal woman, she kinda has different view on time than we do. The reason she's bit peculiar at times is that her mind's full... all those memories have kinda overfilled her mind and things leak out."

Kennedy raised her head and smiled. "Faith and her new boy toy's coming."

Xander looked behind him, there was no one there.

Dawn's eyes lighted. "The guy who makes Faith blush? I so-oo wanna meet him."

Kennedy grinned. "Yeah, the same guy... and he makes her happy. So I really hope I will never have to be her punching bag."

Xander raised his brow and Kennedy shrugged. Xander noticed that it took almost minute for Faith and her boyfriend to appear into the mess hall. He glanced at Kennedy, then at Faith. "Okay..." He said. "how did you know they were coming?" He asked.

Kennedy glanced at Willow and they both shrugged. Xander sighed, he knew there was something they were hiding from him and Dawn.

"Hi little D and boytoy," Faith said and John elbowed her. "hey, its just nickname, its not like there's anything between two of us."

"Hi Faithy," Xander grinned. "so this is your new boytoy?"

Faith and John sat down. After a while both, Xander and Dawn seemed to be fond of him, and the light laugh of genuine hilarity rang from one to the other as Xander and John started to banter each other. Having similar sense of humor two of them clicked instantly.

Kennedy smiled; Willow seemed happier than she'd been in ages. She was happy for her. Suddenly she smelled that Lenore was coming, she turned her head to Willow. "She's coming."

Willow nodded to her and sighed. "I wanted to wait for this but..." She turned to Dawn. "remember, she's not who she looks like."

Dawn raised her brow. "Who isn't who?" She asked.

"Fuck she's—damn!" Wide eyed Xander said as he looked behind Dawn.

Dawn turned to look what had caught Xander's eyes. And as her eyes, full of fear in the first startled consciousness of discovery, met Lenore's, she sprang at her, and hugged her. But only for a moment. Fear fought within her, and by a mighty effort she half shook herself free. "T—Tara... you're d—dead."

Lenore sighed. "I'm not her."

Willow had come to them and placed her arms around Dawn. "She really isn't Tara."

"Oh!" The big green eyes widened on Lenore; an inkling of her plight seemed to come over her; her lips trembled, but she held herself bravely. "You mean... she really isn't Tara?"

Lenore felt sorry for girl. "No, I am not. Though Willow said that I'm..." She furrowed and looked questionably at Willow. "spitting image? of her, which seems strange... why would someone be spitting image other than crucifix? It doesn't make any sense. It makes image blurry, it doesn't make two pictures look alike. You have stupid sayings."

Xander grinned. "Does she speak bluntly about sex? Then she'd be TarAnya."

Willow sighed. "If she's related to her, she'd be Tara's great great grandmother."

"Great great grandmother?" Dawn asked.

"...and few more greats, like Will said she's over millenia old. She's vampire. Much older than Angel, and different type, no demon, and her soul's still there." Kennedy explained.

"Who is she?" Xander asked, already, when Kennedy had told them that Faith was coming, Xander had started to wonder about Kennedy and now... he sighed and stared Kennedy. "and how did you knew she was coming... or that Faith and John were coming? No Slayer has that good hearing."

Kennedy sighed. "Long story... but I'm not an slayer anymore, some..." She glanced at Willow. "machines and shit tempered my DNA, what happened to me... that's more of Will's area of expertise, and... well... in Pegasus galaxy shit happens."

"So you can hear quite well...?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, and," Kennedy smirked. "my sense of smell is quit good too, does Buffy know?"

Willow stared her. "Does Buffy know what?"

"That Dawn has an older lover." Kennedy said and Dawn blushed.

Willow looked at Dawn. "Daniel? Damn that guy! He promised that it'll be only—" She stopped when she saw how red faced Xander was. "Xander?!"

"Um... yeah, we... Giles put me in charge of Slayers in SGC and..." Ha shrugged. "we were waiting right moment to tell you... yeah, Dawn and I... are dating," Xander said and glanced at Kennedy. "damn you, you could've let us to tell her. And no, Buffy doesn't know... yet. Kinda fear how she'll react, so we're hoping to tell her while we're here..."

Faith smirked. "Yeah, maybe when you're in another galaxy B's not gonna kill both of you, at least not until you go back," She turned to Willow. "hey Red, which one's gonna get the shovel speech?"

"I can give it to both of them... I'm not as attached to them as you are," John said and Faith raised her eyebrow. "Willow gave it to me when I started dating you." John explained.

Faith looked Willow. "You did?" Still a bit of spaced out Willow nodded. "I didn't think you cared." She continued.

Willow shook her head and smiled to Faith. "Of course I do. You're family now, besides, you've helped me a lot," She said and poked Xander's chest. "and you mister... and you too young lady, you have to be careful."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'm adult and we know about safe sex."

"I didn't mean that... if you have a bad break up, it'll have effect on all of us, we'd have to choose sides... that might break the Scoobies up." Willow said.

"But hey, no pressure on us." Xander said.

Willow, feeling sudden flood of joy, hugged him again. "And that's the Xander I know and love," She looked around her and furrowed. "where did Ken and Lenore disappear?"

Faith shrugged. "Dunno, they moved so fast I couldn't follow them, and shouldn't you be accustomed to their disappearing act?"

Xander furrowed. "Moved so fast that Slayer couldn't follow them?"

**"Unscheduled off world activation! Repeat, unscheduled off world activation!" **

Faith sighed. "I bet that's the reason K and Lenny disappeared."

"How could they know it before it happened?" Dawn asked.

Faith shrugged. "They just do. Red does too. Let's go and see what it is. Red already went there."

Dawn glanced around and sighed when she didn't see Willow. "I forgot how annoying that teleporting is. Even more annoying than Angel's disappearing acts."

"So... Faith, what is Kenny? I mean she moves faster than Slayer, her senses are... supernatural. Is she a vamp?" Xander asked as they walked.

Faith shrugged. "Doc and Red said she's nothing like any vamp they know. Kinda living vamp with soul and without demon. Its decease."

Xander's eyes lighted up. "Cool! Decease that gives you superpowers, its like being bitten by radioactive spider or something. Can I get that decease?"

"Wouldn't recommend it," Dawn said. "Willow wrote that it kills about 99,99% of its victims."

"Damn. I still have to be the Zeppo," Xander said and groaned. "you knew?"

"Yeah, I did," Dawn said. "and I promised to keep it secret until she'll tell to others."

"And you're not the Zeppo," Faith said and placed her hand on Xander's shoulder. "ya' do know that I respect you and your courage?"

"Thanks. But I'm not self-pitying, besides Cordy dated me, so which is worse: being Zeppo or dating him? I just had a comic geek moment. Woulda been cool to get superpowers that way, its, like, classic comic book way to get 'em."

"If it eases the pain; Brat has to drink blood and smelly serum to survive," Faith said and smirked.."and she can't eat, not even twinkies."

"Eww...blood and no eating, no thanks" Dawn said and pointed small woman in front of the gate. "who's she?"

"Nox." Said Kennedy behind Dawn, startling her.

"Don't do that!" She said and punched Kennedy, then she furrowed. "what's Nox?"

"Dunno. Everybody seems to be bewildered why she appeared here, apparently they don't move a lot and never outside of their own galaxy. No one knows how she got through the gate AND how SHE opened the shield. She wanted to speak with Will and Will wanted to speak with her but they won't allow it before she's checked, not that I would let her to be alone with Will anyway. She stinks magic, I can feel it cracking around her."

"She's like... fairy." Dawn said.

Kennedy smirked. "And Will's not?"

"Hey!" Willow said and slapped her. "I'm not a fairy. Witch, yeah, femme, yeah, bitch... at times, yeah, but not a fairy. Besides I think its only the gay men who are fairies."

Kennedy embraced her. "Oh, you b—b—bewitched, you." She said and kissed her, lips brushing against Willow's , so lightly it stole her breath away.

Willow groaned. "Not fair. If you kiss like that I can't be angry about you bitching me."

"I didn't bitch you," Kennedy said and wiggled her brows. "you're the one who makes me her bitch."

Willow's face went deep red and she had no words to respond. Instead she brushed her fingers through Kennedy's hair, pulled her closer and then their mouths met again, this time with a fervor. After kiss she just held Kennedy tight until she could breathe again. Then she sighed. "You'll gonna pay for that."

Kennedy smirked to Xander. "See? Like I said, she's the one making me her bitch."

Xander slowly shook his head. "I believe that when I see it." He said dreamily. "Owww! Dawn, that hurt! I'm sure you got some of Buffy's slayer strength!"

"Stop being pervy guy and I don't hit you." Dawn said and hit him again.

"Hey, you knew who I am long before you got involved with me. And I have myOww! Stop it!"

John smirked and glanced at Faith. "You have quite violent friends."

"It runs in Summers family, little D and B are the violent ones, I'm just plain old kinky."

"Don't I know it," John said and sighed. "Elizabeth wants to meet me, Ken and Willow."

Kennedy nodded and looked at Lenore. "Len... it might be better if you go away while we're away. Tara was kinda foster mother to Dawn and seeing you—"

"It's okay," Dawn said and pulled Xander closer to her. "just... go. Faith and Lenore can show this place to us."

"Are you sure?" Willow asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I am. After all, its been years, I think it was harder for you."

Willow glanced at Kennedy and frowned when she saw her stoic expression. She turned back to Dawn. "Strangely... it wasn't. Bit of a shock, yeah, but at the time I was trying to make Ken understand how much I love her..."

Dawn and Xander furrowed and Kennedy cut them off before either one had chance to ask. "For long time I was shadowed by memories of her former lovers... during last half year there was time we were separated," She smiled to Willow. "but we got over it. And it was kinda nice to be seduced by shy and insecure Willow."

Willow was grateful for Kennedy's short explanation, it covered almost everything and now she wouldn't have to tell the whole story to her friends. "Which reminds me, I wanna take you out again, though your picnic basket would be kinda light weight." She said.

Kennedy grinned. "True, unlike dead boys I can't eat food, at all, that's what I miss most. Though I can taste food, as long as I don't swallow, it wouldn't be nice to throw up at picnic," She said and slid her arm on Willow's. "and now we should go before Elizabeth gets cranky. She's scary when she's cranky."

John snorted. "Yeah, and she's very creative with her punishments."

"Oh, babe, believe me, so am I." Faith murmured.

"Promises, promises."

* * *

><p>Weir sat alone behind her desk. Before her was a woman, looking like she'd be more at home in forest. Not a guard was in the room, and knowing how careful Elizabeth was that intrigued Willow. Nox stared her curiously and so intensively that Willow blushed.<p>

"Willow," Weir said. "she says that SG1 needs your... expertise in the mission they are going to," Weir glance at nox. "I don't know how she knows all that she knows, bt she seems to know lot about happenings in SGC and here. And she is very... convincing."

"Huh?" Willow said.

"You can stay on light?" Nox asked.

"Um..." Willow blushed again. "I try."

Nox nodded. "That is good answer, but..." She glanced at Kennedy. "you might need support to stay in path. She should go with you."

"Yeah, like I would let her go alone in some mission with SG1, those guys are always in trouble," Kennedy said. "what is it about?"

"They are looking for Sangraal, you are needed in their quest."

Kennedy's eyes widened. "Huh? The fucking holy grail?" Willow glanced curiously at her and she shrugged. "hey, I do read."

Willow smiled. "Fairytale crap?"

"Nah, Da Vinci Code... and talking about crap, that book was full of crap."

Weir sighed, "Anyway, we're dialing to Earth and, if she's right," She shrugged. "we decide what to do after that."

Just to check her out, Kennedy thought she'd take a peek at the Nox's aura. "Oh fuck!" She said and put her hands over her eyes. "what the fuck are you? Star? That hurt my fucking eyes and brain."

Nox smiled to her. "I should have warned you, I am not alone in this body. We needed more power than any one of us has alone to get here, but she," Nox pointed at Willow. "might have done it alone. We don't understand what she is."

"Neither do I, but who of us understands themselves?" Willow said. "why should I go?"

"Because future of your Galaxy depends from it." Nox answered.

Kennedy smirked. "To quote infamous White Knight: But hey, no pressure."

"Right, gate's open to Earth. Let's go to talk with them." Weir said.

"By the way, what'll you do when big bad vamp calls and finds out we're on galaxy far, far away?" Kennedy asked and Weir and Willow stared her. "just though I should mention him and his mass murdering tendencies," She continued, and glanced at Willow. "can ya' do one of those ancient flash drives?" She asked.

Willow sighed. "Yeah, good solution, we'll send message to him. He's thousands of years old, he hasn't killed for while and he probably can wait few more months. And it's not like we have any other options."

"Yep," Kennedy said. "whole galaxy versus possible mass murder of few hundred people... that's a no brainer. Though if he goes postal we both will feel guilt about it. But look on the bright side: if we fail our galaxy is doomed, and we'll be dead. That means no guilt..." She frowned. "unless I'll be send to that limbo waiting room... again."

Willow sighed. "Thanks. That was just what I needed to hear; fail and spend eternity wallowing in your guilt."

"Glad to be at your service ma'am."

* * *

><p>She was ripped in to the pieces, and, what seemed very for long time, she was in pain. Then it stopped and she walked through the gate. "Okay... going through gate to another galaxy is painful," Willow said to Kennedy who was holding her. "you can let me go now, I'm alright." She said.<p>

"Yeah, well, these guys might have something to say about that." Kennedy said and pointed around them. There was over dozen soldiers pointing their guns at them.

"Stop!" Someone shouted as they started to walk. Kennedy stopped and looked around her; soldiers were wary and fearful.

"Oh, fuck's sake, I ain't gonna kill you." Kennedy said.

Willow looked the soldiers around them and sighed. "She's not dangerous," Willow said. "besides, there's not enough of you. She could disarm all of you without trouble, but," She looked angrily at the command room's window. "she wouldn't have to, because I would stop you anyway."

"We have to examine her before we let her in." Landry said.

"Goddammit, I've been poked and examined for weeks in Atlantis, ain't that enough?" Kennedy said.

"No, examiners in there were... biased." General Landry said.

Kennedy rolled her eyes. "Fine, just take me to my cell," She said and before any of the soldiers had chance to react she was at the door. "ya' coming or not?" She asked from stunned soldiers.

"Take her to Infirmary." Landry said.

Kennedy grinned. "I remember where that is, and I think you're too slow..." She said and for soldiers it seemed like she'd just disappeared.

Willow chuckled. "You'll find her from Infirmary. As you can see she's... quite fast runner... oh, Hi Cordy." She said to white glowing woman who had appeared beside her.

"Hello Willow," Cordelia said. "we need to talk." She said and Willow and Cordelia disappeared.

General Landry sighed. "And I thought that Vala was annoying."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong>__I might be screwing up with SG1 & SGA time lines, I'm not really fan of SG1 so I don't much care. But hell, quest for Holy Grail seems pretty damn nice for witch and vampire... And this gives me excuse to skip crap that happens in SGA, when they're going back some things has happened. BTW, that "ancient" vamp will be back... with Michael._


End file.
